Maldito Amor
by Kaon-sama12
Summary: Otro de mis dramaticos ff, ahora de ShizNat
1. Prologo

**MALDITO AMOR (ShizNat)**

**PROLOGO**

******Caminaba lentamente al lado de la carretera, mientras la lluvia, que al principio había sido solo una llovizna y ahora se convertía en una tormenta, la mojaba completamente. Los truenos resonaban en sus oídos y los relámpagos iluminaban cada cierto tiempo su demacrado rostro. Aquellos estruendos ya abrían asustado a cualquiera, pero para la peli-azul no hubiera echo diferencia si un rayo la partiese en ese momento, así se sentiría mejor.**

******Siguió caminando, aparentemente sin rumbo, lentamente, mientras las personas que pasaban la veían con lastima…seria por sus heridas?...podría ser por los golpes....o tal vez por que su rostro reflejaba que su mundo se había derrumbado…sus ojos hablaban de una profunda tristeza…**

******Después de caminar por una calle recta y dar la vuelta para entrar en un callejón sin salida, se detuvo frente a un pequeño local con un letrero en luces rojas que rezaba "Bar Estrella Roja"…justo lo que buscaba.**

******Entro y aunque la puerta hizo bastante ruido ninguno de los hombres en el interior volteo a ver quien era, era peligroso en esos barrios el ser curioso, así que se era discreto y ella misma lo sabia ya que frecuentaba el lugar.**

******Camino lentamente hasta la barra y ordeno al cantinero que le llevara una botella y este se la puso de inmediato sobre la barra junto con un baso donde le sirvió y de una sola ves la chica bebió todo el liquido.**

******Así siguió durante mucho rato…hasta que cerca de la quinta copa la puerta volvió a abrirse. La persona que acababa de entrar se dirigió lentamente hasta la barra.**

******-si vienes a reprocharme algo será mejor que te vayas-**

******-no vine a reprocharte nada- la chica de cabellos naranjas se sentó al lado de la peli-azul.**

******-de cualquier manera vete, quiero estar sola-**

******La otra chica no hizo caso, solo pidió una cerveza al cantinero y se quedo allí en silencio.**

******-todos nos arrepentimos después de que te fuiste- dijo después de unos momentos de silencio- supimos que debíamos apoyarte-**

******-era mi asunto, no suyo…no los culpo-**

******-no es verdad, somos tus amigos y…**

******-basta Mai…ya no quiero saber mas, ya todo termino y yo debo resignarme…ella no es para mi- la realidad volvía a golpearla fuertemente y volvió a empinarse el baso para tratar de menguarla, pero ya era tarde, las lagrimas volvían a sus ojos.**

******-que te sucedió?- pregunto la chica al observar bien el aspecto de su amiga, su ropa empapada y su cara herida que antes había estado cubierta por sus cabellos.**

******-nada, me hicieron ver la realidad…**

******-Natsuki, no me digas que esos malditos te golpearon?-**

******La peli-azul no respondió solo volvió a beber.**

******-ven- la joven se levanto y en un intento por levantar a su amiga solo consiguió que esta reprimiera un grito de dolor y llevara sus manos a sus costillas- lo lamento…yo…-**

******-no te preocupes, solo déjame en paz si?- dijo cortante la oji-verde.**

******-no puedo dejarte aquí, me preocupas mucho Nat-**

******-pues deja de preocuparte…hace mucho que esa ya no es tu responsabilidad-**

******Esas palabras hicieron que Mai recordara viejas heridas que aun no habían cerrado por completo, pero si se ponía a llorar allí no ayudaría a su amiga.**

******-por favor Natsuki, solo quiero ayudarte y no solucionaras nada quedándote aquí y anestesiando tus heridas con alcohol-**

******-de…déjame…tran…-Natsuki comenzaba a sentirse bastante cansada y solo hizo falta la mitad de la décima copa para derrumbarla y hacerla desmayarse.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Este es mi primer fic largo de mai-hime/otome. Lleva cosas de ambos animes, como nombres o detalles pequeños que se verán a lo largo de la historia. Espero que les guste jeje…**


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1- ERES TU?**

**Tiempo antes del prologo…**

******El fango volaba bajo las llantas de su motocicleta. Ya solo le faltaban un par de curvas y solo un contrincante delante suyo podía arrebatarle la victoria, pero no lo permitiría, nadie lo había logrado y ese novato no lo conseguiría.**

******La ultima curva la tomo muy cerrada y por un momento pareció que perdería el control del vehículo, pero no fue así y unos segundos después ya cruzaba la meta coronándose con el primer lugar.**

******Bajo de la motocicleta mientras la multitud gritaba su nombre y varios jóvenes se acercaban a ella. Antes de que estos llegaran se retiro el casco dejando libre su larga cabellera azul y saludando a todos con una sonrisa de lado.**

******-bien echo Nat- la felicito una joven pelirroja.**

******-pan comido Nao- dijo animada la chica recibiendo el abrazo de su amiga.**

******-felicidades- la joven peli naranja que acababa de llegar abrazó emocionada a la motociclista y separándose un poco le planto un beso en los labios que la otra no rechazo.**

**-oigan párenle párenle- se quejo Nao.**

******-jaja, déjame felicitarla-**

******-si, deja que me felicite- sonrió Natsuki mientras limpiaba el fango que se había quedado en la mejilla de la chica.**

******-entonces que?, vamos a celebrar?- pregunto Nao**

******-claro, eso no se pregunta- afirmo Natsuki mientras pasaba su mano por el hombro de Mai.**

******-felicidades Kruger- las tres chicas voltearon encontrándose con un joven alto de cabello negro y penetrantes ojos amarillos con una vos tranquila- por un momento creí que te ganaría-**

******-ni en tus sueños Minagi- dijo cortante Natsuki, asía tiempo que tenia problemas con ese chico, en las ultimas carreras se habían disputado el primer lugar pero era obvio que no era competencia para la peli azul, que llevaba mucho mas tiempo practicando el motocrós.**

******-jaja, la próxima vez yo ganare- contesto el joven que aunque llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro sus ojos mostraban una profunda ira- nos veremos- dio media vuelta y se fue.**

******-adiós- contesto Natsuki que hacia rato ya no le prestaba atención.**

******-que se cree ese idiota, que puede llegar aquí con su carita de amable y su aspecto de ricachón sin nada mas que hacer y jodernos la vida?-**

******-tranquila Nao, ese nunca me vencerá, en nada- contesto Natsuki mientras veía como el joven se alejaba y llegaba al lado de una chica que de la que solo pudo ver su espalda y su cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Seguro era otra de las chicas idiotas y huecas que se fijan en el, no le tomo importancia. **

******-será mejor que nos vayamos- propuso Mai animadamente al ver que sus amigas no decían nada.**

******-si claro, solo dejen que me cambie y salgo en un rato, espérenme afuera-**

******-bien, en lo que te cambias llamaremos a los chicos para que nos vean en el centro-**

******-ok, ahora vuelvo- dio un beso leve a los labios de Mai y se dirigió a los vestidores.**

******Unos minutos después salió de la habitación donde se vestían y se dirigió al estacionamiento donde se supone la esperaban las chicas.**

******-vámonos- tomo su moto deportiva, una ducati azul, que estaba estacionada al lado del coche de Nao.**

******-los chicos nos esperan en el "Medievo"- **

******El Medievo era un club que frecuentaban pues conocían al dueño y el les permitía beber a pesar de tener solo 16 años, ahora que si lo que querían era que no los molestaran se iban a los barrios bajos, o al bar "estrella roja", pero ese día era de celebrar y divertirse.**

******Arranco y se dirigió al centro mientras Nao y Mai la seguían en su coche.**

******Nao pertenecía a una familia que era dueña de una agencia de yates y viajes muy famosa, a diferencia de los demás que eran de familias de clase media. Era ella quien patrocinaba las carreras de Natsuki ya que sus padres ni siquiera le hubieran podido comprar la moto de carreras, aunque ella creía que no se la habían comprado mas por el echo de que no les gustaba que "arriesgara su vida", que por no tener dinero.**

******Llegaron a una pequeña calle antes de llegar al centro de la ciudad, se bajaron de sus transportes y entraron por una puerta a la derecha donde había un letrero grande de madera: "el Medievo".**

******-se supone que los chicos ya están aquí- dijo Nao.**

******Subieron unas escaleras y entraron en un enorme salón donde había varias mesas, unas pequeñas y otras grandes con sillones, el lugar estaba iluminado con luz tenue, sonaba una canción lenta, una balada y al parecer estaba lleno a la mitad por jóvenes y uno que otro adulto.**

******-hey chicas!- las saludo una chica de cabellos rojos y mirada alegre, vestida de camarera.**

******-que tal el día Midori?- saludo Nao.**

******-bastante tranquilo, casi ningún pervertido el día de hoy, que tal ustedes?-**

******-bastante bien, Natsuki volvió a obtener el primer lugar-**

******-felicidades Natsuki-**

******-gracias gracias, ya sabes que todo se lo debo a mi manager Nao y también agradezco a mi hermosa novia Mai que estuvo a mi lado apoyándome y a mi amiga Midori que siempre me da chelas gratis cuando gano- dijo tipo ceremonia de los oscares.**

******-ja ja ja, si claro, no tienes tanta suerte-**

******-jaja, solo bromeo no te enojes-**

******-señorita- la llamo un hombre que estaba sentado en una mesa cercana y la joven se fu.**

******-donde estarán los chicos?-**

******-allá están- Mai señalo a un costado, cerca de las mesas de billar donde estaban sentados cuatro jóvenes: un muchacho alto de cabello color negro, un poco distraído, sentado al lado de una joven de cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros, después una chica de cabello corto negro con gafas y mirada seductora y al final un chico de cabellos rubios que platicaban animadamente.**

******-hey Nat, felicidades- dijo la chica de gafas.**

******-gracias Chie- **

******-sabíamos que lo lograrías-**

******-jaja, si claro Sergay, si tu eras el mas pesimista-**

******-es cierto hombre, si tu solo traes mala suerte-**

******-cállate Kazuya, que yo siempre la apoye- todos rieron hasta que la joven castaña pareció enojarse por la discusión.**

******-ya dejen de pelear-**

******-jaja, no te enojes Akane, hoy es para celebrar- dijo Nao sentándose en el sillón frente a Chie.**

******Las demás se sentaron y pidieron una cerveza.**

******-y que tal esta Minagi?- pregunto Sergay en tono de burla.**

******-ese tipo ya me arto- **

******-jaja, vamos Natsuki, obviamente no es competencia para ti-**

******-el problema es que es un mal perdedor y siempre me molesta al final de las carreras-**

******-pues no tendrá suerte en las carreras pero con las chicas si que la tiene- comento Chie.**

******-a que te refieres?- se intereso Nao.**

******-que acaso no saben quien es la novia de Minagi?-**

******-pues esa mujer loca, Haruka no se que, eso no es suerte- todos rieron.**

******-no, ya no esta con ella, al parecer la dejo hace tiempo, ahora sale con otra chica, pero es bastante extraño-**

******-extraño?-**

******-si, no he podido averiguar nada sobre ella- **

******Todos se sorprendieron pues Chie era experta en los chismes, siempre se enteraba de todo y el echo de que algo se le complicara era muy extraño.**

******-ahora que lo mencionas, lo vi hoy con una chica castaña al final de la carrera, pero no le tome importancia.**

******-solo se que es una chica muy hermosa, lo he visto con ella muchas veces- saco su celular y se lo paso a Sergay.**

******-waa, tienes razón, esta buena la chica- le paso el cel a Natsuki.**

******En el se mostraba la imagen de Minagi sentado en la playa, al lado de una chica de cabello castaño, largo asta casi la cintura, muy linda, ambos sonreían y el la abrazaba.**

******-Shizuru- **

******-dijiste algo?- pregunto Mai que estaba a su lado viendo la expresión de sorpresa combinada con incredulidad en la cara de su novia.**

******-n…no…yo no dije nada- tartamudeó.**

******-Estas bien?, te ves un poco pálida.**

******-si, es solo que creo que el trago me cayó un poco mal, voy al baño-**

******Se levanto y se dirigió al baño, se paro frente al lavabo y se echo un poco de agua en la cara.**

******-no puede ser- se dijo a si misma.**

******No, ella no podía estar allí, no podía ser ella la de la foto, no podía estar con Minagi…**

******Seguramente solo era una chica que se parecía a ella, además en la foto no se mostraban los ojos, no podía decir que era Shizuru si aun no había visto sus característicos ojos de un profundo carmesí.**

******-NO PUEDE SER¡¡- se volteo y golpeo con fuerza la pared haciendo que su mano sangrara- no puede ser- suspiro mientras se sentaba en el frio suelo de concreto…recordando bajo la tenue luz de las lámparas…**

**¡"·$%&/()=? FLASH BACK ¿=)((/&%$·"!**

Han pasado mas de 5 años desde que ella me dijo adiós, mas bien desde que se fue, porque el adiós aun lo sigo esperando, ni siquiera se despidió, no dejo nada mas que su maldito recuerdo, el recuerdo de algo mas que una simple amistad de primaria, algo mas que una ilusión…el recuerdo de un gran amor.

Yo tenía solo 10 años cuando nos conocimos y ella ya cumpliría los 12. Poco a poco esa chica se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, en la única que me comprendía entre todo ese mundo de falsedades y engaños en el que mis padres con sus peleas me habían sumergido, convirtiéndome en una chica insegura que se ocultaba tras una mascara de frialdad.

Shizuru se acerco a mí lentamente y de esa forma fue cambiando mi manera de ver las cosas, me dio esperanzas y felicidad. Lo extraño fue que nunca me di cuenta de esto hasta que ya sonreía y jugaba a su lado.

Solo era una niña y jamás entendí mis propios sentimientos hasta que eso pasó.

Cierto día mientras nos encontrábamos en mi casa solas, mi padre "trabajaba" todo el día y mi madre una abogada, tenia un caso en el que trabajaría todo el día, poco les importaba si su hija de 10 años se quedaba sola en casa y la verdad ya me había acostumbrado a eso, a estar sola y hacer las cosas por mi misma. Ese día tuve la idea de invitar a Shizuru a mi casa para no aburrirme, hicimos palomitas y rentamos una película, a ella le gustaban las de romance así que pidió la de "Diario de una pasión" y acepte aunque me hubiera gustado ver algo más…diferente.

******-es muy romántico no?**

******-si mucho – era la escena final donde ambos se quedan dormidos y mueren juntos en su habitación.**

******Shizuru se pego mas a mi acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho, lo que no me pareció anormal pues siempre lo hacia pero ahora me abrazo por la cintura y levanto la vista quedando cerca de mi rostro.**

******-tienes unos hermosos ojos Nat- dijo casi susurrando en un tono que nunca le había escuchado.**

******La película termino y yo me levante rápidamente, zafándome del abrazo y fui a apagar los aparatos. Me sentí nerviosa por lo que hizo pero me asusto más el hecho de que me había gustado que lo hiciera, no me había incomodado y me arrepentí de levantarme pero me había dado miedo.**

******Después de hacerme tonta un poco, observando la caja de la película, decidí volver a sentarme pues creí que ya sospechaba de mi nerviosismo. Pero al caminar me resbale con el control remoto y si no me hubiera sostenido del respaldo habría terminado encima de ella, pero no, estaba a solo unos centímetros de su rostro.**

******-ara, creí que te había molestado lo que hice- comento burlona.**

******-n…no es lo que crees, no fue a propósito…yo…**

******No me dejo terminar y me planto un beso en los labios, simplemente junto sus labios con los míos, sin moverse ni un centímetro, pero eso basto para sorprenderme y congelarme. No quise despegarme, pero tampoco correspondí, solo me quede allí, con los ojos abiertos.**

******Reaccione después de unos minutos y me aleje rápidamente.**

******-que…que haces?-**

******-pues, te estaba besando, creí que te agradaba-**

******-no, no, como pudiste pensar eso-**

******-…-**

******-escúchame…yo…tu me caes muy bien y si estas son tus preferencias yo no me opongo ni te juzgo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero…pero no conmigo…yo no soy así…no es así como yo te quiero- miedo, el miedo me cegó.**

******-dis…discúlpame, yo creí que tu…tu y yo…- salió corriendo ocultándome sus lagrimas y yo solo me quede parada viendo como se alejaba.**

******En la semana siguiente no la volví a ver, y cuando me la topaba en la calle solo se agachaba y me ignoraba. Yo no sabia como disculparme, en ese momento me había asustado, pero ahora que ya había recapacitado, que lo había pensado, ya reconocía mis sentimientos, ya reconocía que eso yo también lo había querido desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero no lo quería aceptar, porque creí que me rechazaría.**

******No sabia como disculparme, como decirle que sentía lo mismo por ella y que quería que estuviera conmigo. Después de cómo la había rechazado lo mas seguro era que no querría ni verme y así lo demostraba al ignorarme repetidas veces cuando quise acercarme y hablarle.**

******El martes por la mañana, llegue temprano a la escuela y ella aun no había llegado, mi salón estaba en frente del suyo y siempre que yo llegaba ella ya estaba sentada en el fondo del salón leyendo algún libro, pero ese día no estaba allí y me pareció muy rato, me preocupe así que fui a su salón.**

******-disculpa- llame a una de las chicas, una joven rubia que hablaba con una chica de mi edad con gafas y aspecto bastante tímido.**

******-que sucede Kruger?-**

******-Fujino, esta enferma, o porque no ha llegado?**

******-Fujino ya no vendrá, ella se va hoy a Londres-**

******-que??¡¡- me sorprendió tanto esa noticia que preferí no dar crédito a mis oídos y preguntar de nuevo, tal vez mi mente me jugaba una broma y me hacia escuchar otras cosas.**

******-lo que escuchas, a su padre le dieron un trabajo allá así que ella se muda hoy, creí que ya lo sabias, si ustedes son muy unidas-**

******Yo ya no escuchaba, mi cerebro estaba al mil, tratando de pensar en una solución a lo que pasaba.**

******-sabes a que hora se va su vuelo?-**

******-creo que a las 9-**

******Las nueve…el reloj marcaba las 8:30, tal vez podría llegar al aeropuerto si me apresuraba**

******Salí corriendo y tome un taxi en la estrada de la escuela, el transcurso fue bastante largo, dado que era temprano y la mayoría de la personas iban a sus trabajos.**

******El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente cuando llegue, aun faltaban 5 minutos para las 9 y en eso…**

******-"pasajeros con destino a Londres, favor de abordar por la puerta 7"**

******Puerta 7, puerta 7…a correr de nuevo y entonces la vi…estaba parada dando su boleto a punto de abordar, de pronto ese maldito sonido…"PIIIII", el detector de metales.**

******Cometí un error, salí corriendo a donde estaba ella sin importarme que los encargados me llamaban y cuando estaba punto de llegar, alguien me jalo de mi chaqueta impidiéndome correr.**

******-a donde crees que vas-**

******Un oficial me impedía correr y ella se iba, me desespere…**

******-SHIZURU¡¡- grite varias veces pero ya no me escucho- FUJINO SHIZURU¡¡¡- inútil, ya ni siquiera podía verla, se había ido, sin despedirse, y en parte no la culpo porque yo la rechace y era obvio que por la manera en que lo hice ella no querría saber nada de mi…ni cartas, ni llamadas, ni a sus otros amigos les dijo nada, nunca se comunico con nadie, solo desapareció, desapareció de Japón, desapareció de mi vida, me dejo sola como antes.**

**¡"·$%&/()=? FIN DEL FLASH BACK ¿=)((/&%$·"!**

Después de eso Natsuki nunca volvió a saber nada de Shizuru y a la larga se acostumbro a estar sola de nuevo, pero claro que nunca la olvido, ni siquiera los amigos que había encontrado en la secundaria y preparatoria habían podido llenar el hueco que ella dejo…ni Mai que era su novia desde hacia un tiempo, la quería, pero no se comparaba con el sentimiento dejado por Fujino Shizuru.

******-Natsuki, estas bien?- se escucho al otro lado de la puerta donde ella estaba recargada.**

******Se levanto y la abrió, encontrándose con la cara preocupada de Nao.**

******-si estoy bien-**

******-estabas tardando demasiado así que vine a ver si sucedía algo-**

******-no, no pasa nada, pero gracias por preocuparte-**

******-estas segura?- en realidad tenía un mal aspecto.**

******Nao era su mejor amiga desde que entro a la secundaria y por supuesto que la conocía muy bien, así que no podía mentirle, leía claramente en sus ojos que algo estaba mal. Pero no sabia si contarle lo que le sucedía.**

******-bueno, es que…**

******-porque tardan tanto?- Mai entro por la puerta interrumpiendo.**

******-ya vamos-**

******-apresúrense los chicos ya van por la quinta ronda-**

******Salieron del baño y volvieron a la mesa, sin saber que pasaría en unos momentos más…**

******Después de unos 20 minutos Natsuki ya se había tomado unas 5 cervezas más y seguía pidiendo ya que necesitaba sacarse y olvidarse de muchas cosas.**

******Pero ese día no terminaría bien como ella esperaba, iba a ponerse cada vez peor y todo comenzaría cuando la puerta del local se abriera después de su octava cerveza y cuando entraran 4 personas que ella conocía muy bien.**

******-hey, miren a quien tenemos aquí-**

******Minagi acababa de llegar al lado de tres chicas más y un joven, una de cabello negro y corto con trencitas, menor que ellas, otra castaña de cabello hasta debajo de la cintura, un chico de ojos amarillos y cabello gris con expresión de pocos amigos y por ultimo una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos que iba de la mano de Minagi, y veía sorprendida a la peli-azul que unos momentos antes había estado divirtiéndose con sus amigos. **

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**La verdad creo que me falto un poco de…mm no se algo le falto. No especifique el tiempo que hay entre este cap y el prologo porque no se bien que tantas situaciones pondré de intermedio y pues ya saben como es esto de escribir, de pronto se te ocurren cosas nuevas jejeje…espero que les guste.**


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2. QUE HAGO?**

-hey Kruger, no pensé encontrarte aquí-

Saludo Minagi sin percatarse aun de las miradas sorprendidas que se dirigían su novia y su enemiga. La castaña solo vio por unos segundos a Natsuki, bastante sorprendida pero luego recupero la postura firme y orgullosa misma de Minagi que había tenido al entrar por la puerta.

Sin embargo Natsuki no podía dejar de mirarla, no podía creerlo, y no quería creerlo ya no había como negar que era ella cuando estaba parada a unos metros.

-ya ves, estamos en todas partes, tu pareces ser el que nos sigue- Hablo Sergay intentando calmar las cosas.

-cierra la boca Wang, que no estoy hablando contigo-

Siempre que hablaba solo con las chicas se escondía tras una máscara de cortesía con su típica sonrisa fingida pero él y Sergay tenían problemas desde siempre, ya ni recordaban como comenzó la rivalidad, así que en su presencia toda la cortesía se le iba y se ponía muy agresivo.

Sergay hizo ademan de levantarse pero Kazuya lo detuvo.

-tranquilo hombre, no dejes que este idiota te altere, estamos chupando a gusto-

-vamos Reito, no vale la pena pelear con estos idiotas-

-tienes razón Nagi, no valen mi tiempo- echo otra mirada a Natsuki que había estado callada todo ese tiempo- nos veremos en la próxima carrera Kruger, pero con esa borrachera no creo que puedas ni subir a la moto-

Todos rieron y se retiraron a una mesa alejada del grupo de Nat.

-pero que inoportunos- se quejo Akane.

-si tienes razón- le siguió Nao y volteo a ver a Natsuki que se había puesto más pálida de lo que estaba antes y veía al lugar donde momentos antes se encontraban Minagi y su banda- oye Nat, acompáñame a escoger una bebida que la cerveza ya me está cansando-

-eh?...a si claro- se levanto difícilmente y la acompaño a la barra.

-ahora si dime que tienes-

-de que hablas?-

-no te hagas la tonta, vi como mirabas a la novia de Minagi y comenzaste a actuar extraño cuando viste su foto en el celular de Chie, acaso la conoces?-

-pues yo…etto-

-ya dime, somos amigas no?-

-si claro, es solo que esto es algo que paso hace tiempo y debes prometer no decirle nada a los chicos, en especial a Mai-

-está bien, confía en mí-

-bueno veras…-le conto todo lo que había sucedido cuando conoció a Shizuru- y entonces ella se fue, y no pude despedirme de ella, nunca la volví a ver, hasta hoy-

-entonces…tu aun la quieres?-

-pues yoo…-

-Natsuki piénsalo muy bien, recuerda que esa chica esta con Minagi y si él lo supiera se aprovecharía de la situación-

Todos los chicos eran bastante exagerados cuando se trataba de Minagi, pero en realidad ella misma sabía lo que implicaría el hablar con Shizuru.

-lo sé, en verdad no estoy pensando nada, voy a tomarlo con calma, no pienso ir de pronto y pedirle hablar con ella-

-eso espero, porque recuerda también que tienes novia, tu estas con Mai y no sería justo para ella-

-tampoco es justo mentirle-

-entonces le dirás lo que sucedió entre tú y esa chica?-

-no lo sé- Mai era una chica muy celosa y si sabia esa historia sería capaz de muchas cosas.

-recuerda la primera regla de las relaciones Nat, si no quieres discutir con ella no debes hablar sobre tus ex, nunca y menos con la celosa de Mai-

-eso lo sé, pero en realidad Shizuru no puede contarse como mi ex, porque nunca fue mi novia- se quedo pensando unos momentos, no sabía qué hacer y tampoco sabía bien que era lo que la alteraba.

-que es lo que te preocupa?- la veía bastante mal, ninguna chica la ponía así.

-no lo sé, es solo que de alguna manera nunca pude sacármela de la cabeza, el sentimiento es bastante fuerte y el hecho de verla me tomo por sorpresa, y más verla con ese idiota…no quiero que este con el-

-ese no es tu problema Natsuki- ya no soportaba sus palabras, su amiga no era del tipo de chica que se obsesionaba, era una conquistadora y poco le importaban otros sentimientos que no fueran los suyos propios- recuerda que ella ya es nuestro enemigo, esta con Minagi-

El enemigo, ella era el enemigo?, acaso ya la abría olvidado?, porque estaba con él?, porque había regresado? Demonios, tantas preguntas y no podía contestarlas, pero necesitaba respuestas y si no podía contar con la ayuda de su mejor amiga entonces lo haría sola.

-está bien, no voy a hablarle ni decirle nada, ya es el enemigo- mentira piadosa.

-así se habla, esa es la Natsuki que conozco-

-y que vas a pedir, sospecharan si no llegas con bebida-

-mmm pues no lo sé-

-oye Nao!-

Sergay le llamaba a Nao desde la mesa de billar.

-pídeme algo fuerte Nat- le dijo y se fue a donde estaba su amigo.

-si claro- dijo desanimada viendo como su amiga se alejaba- me vio cara de su sirvienta- murmuro para sí y tomo el menú de bebidas preparadas, que pudo leer con dificultad ya que tenía la vista borrosa.

-la menta con vodka es muy fuerte-

Escucho una vos detrás de ella y al dar la vuelta se encontró con la borrosa pero hermosa figura de Shizuru Fujino, que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-aah…gracias- se volvió al menú con el corazón a mil por hora y una sensación extraña de nervios que nunca había experimentado.

Sintió que la chica se sentaba a su lado y solo siguió fingiendo que leía la carta.

-acaso no te conozco?-

-no lo creo-

-me pareces muy familiar-

-hay algún problema?-

-nada importante Nao-

-olvida eso, necesitamos otro jugador, vamos-

Ambas caminaron a donde estaban los demás mientras Nao lanzaba una furiosa mirada a la castaña que no paraba de mirar a Natsuki.

-hasta luego, Kruger Natsuki-

Natsuki solo asintió.

-de que hablaban?-

-nada importante, me recomendó una bebida y después me dijo que le parecía familiar-

-crees que te recuerde?-

-no lo sé, pero si yo la recuerdo ella también además cuando llego me vio raro-

-raro cómo?

-pues no lo sé, sorprendida-

-olvídalo, en qué quedamos?-

-ya, además tú preguntaste-

Continuaron bebiendo hasta el anochecer. Natsuki sentía que alguien la veía pero cuando volteaba a ver a la castaña que estaba una mesa mas allá la encontraba platicando animadamente con su novio y le llegaba una extraña sensación al verla tan feliz con el idiota de Minagi.

-será mejor que ya nos vayamos, ya es tarde-

-no seas aguafiestas Mai- reclamo Kazuya.

-ella tiene razón mañana tenemos clases- dijo Akane.

-está bien, vámonos- se les unió Natsuki- vamos Mai te llevare a tu casa-

-no te preocupes, esta noche me quedare contigo-

Mai vivía con su padre y su hermano Takumi, pero extrañamente casi no le gustaba estar con ellos, además de que su padre casi no le hablaba desde que supo lo de su relación con Natsuki y como los padres de Natsuki eran muy liberales no les importaba que estuvieran juntas, decían que Mai era buen ejemplo para la peli azul, pero en las decisiones siempre ganaba la rebeldía de Natsuki y terminaba arrastrándola en sus problemas.

-creo que hoy cena Nat- se burlo Nao y Mai se puso un poco roja.

-eso no te importa entrometida- la regaño Natsuki.

-vamos no sean tímidas si ya todos sabemos lo que harán esta noche- dijo Chie.

El resto de los chicos se siguieron burlando hasta que la pacifica Akane los tranquilizo y el mandilón de Kazuya apoyo a su novia callando a Sergay.

Pagaron la cuenta entre todos y salieron del lugar.

-nos veremos mañana en la escuela- se despidió Nat mientras arrancaba la moto.

-adiós chicas, usen protección…a no olvídenlo, no es necesario-

-cállate ya Sergay-

Lo último que vieron antes de irse fue a Chie golpeando fuertemente a Sergay en la cabeza.

La casa de Natsuki no estaba lejos del centro, así que llegaron pronto, además de que le gustaba utilizar al máximo la potencia de su ducati.

Entraron lentamente a la casa para no despertar a sus padres pero la oscuridad de la sala no les ayudo y Natsuki termino tropezándose con el sillón y al instante las luces se encendieron.

-que horas son estas de llegar Natsuki Kruger- su madre estaba parada al pie de las escales con la bata puesta y un dedo en el interruptor.

-pues, creo que son las 11, no estoy segura-

-no juegues conmigo Natsuki, ya sabes que no me gusta que llegues tan tarde y menos en días de escuela-

-pues si nos dejaras ir a la habitación podríamos dormir y no desvelarnos más-

-vayan a dormir, no quiero nada de ruidos y saben a qué me refiero-

Ambas subieron al cuarto de Natsuki que estaba al final del pasillo después de las escaleras.

Mai ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de discusiones y prefería no meterse ya que nunca pasaban de un par de gritos, pero era diferente si se encontraba el padre de Natsuki, ya que el hombre era más severo y las discusiones subían de tono rápidamente, lo bueno era que el casi no estaba, solía trabajar todo el día, y aunque no lo comentaban, Natsuki y su madre sabían que pasaba la mayoría de las noches en casa de una amante.

La habitación de Natsuki era mediana, ni pequeña ni muy grande, tenía una cama matrimonial, un closet con su ropa, un tocador con pocas cosas ya que no era afecta a maquillarse ni cosas femeninas por el estilo, había algunas blusas, calcetines y bóxer en el piso y tenia algunos posters de motos en las paredes, bastante acogedor y cómodo.

-que bueno que hoy no estaba tu padre- comento Mai mientras comenzaba a cambiarse.

Como casi siempre se quedaba allí, dejaba su pijama y su uniforme de la escuela y alguna ropa casual más.

-ese no vendría ni aunque le pagaran- se burlo mientras se quitaba los jeans, dormía con bóxer.

Mai no comento nada más pues sabía perfectamente bien que la peli azul se ponía de muy mal humor cuando comenzaban a hablar de Kenji, así que solo termino de ponerse su pijama que constaba de un short una blusa de tirantes color azul cielo, y se recostó en la cama.

Después Natsuki apago la luz de la habitación y se recostó al lado de Mai quien pensó que esta vez solo dormirían así que se acomodo pero un segundo después sintió un peso encima de ella.

-¿Qué haces?-

-tu que crees?- comenzó a besar su cuello.

-creí que estabas cansada- con un tono suave.

-para esto nunca estoy cansada- comenzó a meter su mano bajo el pijama de Mai, acariciando su estomago y besando su pecho.

-detente…tu madre se…molestara-

-no importa, que se enoje-

Beso sus labios apasionadamente mientras dejaba que su mano jugara con el estomago de la chica y subía aun mas para acariciar uno de sus pechos.

Mai ya no decía nada, solo se dejaba llevar por las caricias y los besos desesperados de Natsuki, pero no se daba cuenta de que la desesperación de la chica se debía a que no podía dejar de pensar en Shizuru y eso la molestaba sobremanera ya que jamás una chica la había hecho sentirse así, con tanta necesidad de ella.

Siguió besando a la peli naranja, desnudándola rápidamente y probando su piel.

Pero no sentía lo mismo que antes, no sentía ese deseo de continuar, solo quería alejarse pues con cada beso, con cada caricia, cada rose la única imagen que venía a su mente era la de una castaña sonriéndole.

-demonios¡-

Se levanto de golpe de la cama sujetándose la cabeza.

-Nat, estas bien?- Mai se incorpora en la cama, muy sorprendida.

-si, es solo que de pronto me comenzó a doler la cabeza-

-será mejor que duermas ya-

-solo iré por una pastilla al baño, ahora regreso, duérmete-

-está bien-

Salió de la habitación pero no se dirigió al baño sino al patio trasero de la casa. Se sentó en una de las sillas del jardín sintiendo el viendo frio en la cara. Era una noche estrellada y tibia.

Le pareció extraño escoger ese lugar para pensar, después de todo el ver las estrellas era una cosa cursi que poco iba con ella, pero le hacía sentirse a gusto y tranquila.

En ese momento le pareció tonto preocuparse por esa chica, después de todo ella estaba con Minagi y lo más seguro era que no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo, solo hasta la próxima carrera y tal vez podrían hablar, arreglar las cosas, pero quedar como amigas era imposible ya que sus amigos no lo aceptarían, además tal vez Shizuru ni siquiera la recordaba, tal vez sería mejor dejar las cosas así y no pensar más en ella…después de todo ella era Natsuki Kruger, le sobraban chicas para desahogarse y para ella no existían los problemas de amores.

Sonrió y volvió a entrar a la casa, mañana seria otro día, tal vez al despertar ya ni la recordaría.

**No sé cual sea el nombre del padre de Natsuki o si en algún lugar estará el que usan para Mai-hime/otome pero a mí me gusto Kenji y así le puse. En este cap. aun no hay mucha acción ya que apenas es la primera aparición de Shizuru, pero les aseguro que en el prox cap. las cosas se pondrán mejor jejeje…cambio y fuera ^.^**


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3. SIGO SOÑANDO?**

******Caminaba por un pasillo desierto de la preparatoria, el Fuuka siempre se deshabitaba temprano y a ella le gustaba pasear sola por un momento antes de ir a casa, después de todo, los deberes podían esperar.**

******Camino un poco mas por el pasillo y llego a la sala de maestros que ya estaba vacía, pensó que seria un buen lugar para descansar, así que entro, y se acostó en un sillón frente a la ventana mientras al otro lado del cristal el sol comenzaba a meterse.**

******-bonito lugar para descansar-**

******Otra vez esa vos, otra vez ella, acaso la estaba siguiendo?**

******-estas siguiéndome?- pregunto sin abrir los ojos para no mostrar el nerviosismo que le causaba estar con ella a solas en un salón vacio, en la escuela…vacía.**

******-puede ser- contesto mientras se acercaba al sillón.**

******-pues no me agrada, deja de hacerlo-**

******- ara pues no conozco a nadie que se ponga nerviosa cuando le molesta algo- aprovecho que la posición de Natsuki sobre el sillón para subir y sentarse en su vientre.**

******Natsuki abrió lo ojos de golpe al sentirla y trato de levantarse pero la castaña se lo impidió poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la peli azul y empujándola fuertemente.**

******-que haces?-**

******-tu que crees- susurro a pocos centímetros de los labios de Natsuki que no pudo aguantar mas, la necesitaba, necesitaba sentirla, sentir sus labios.**

******La abrazo fuertemente pegando cada centímetro de sus cuerpos.**

******Entonces un sonido extraño. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"**

**"****Que es eso? El timbre de la escuela?"**

******-Natsuki¡¡¡-**

**"****MAI? MAI ME DESCUBRIO¡¡¡"**

******-Natsuki, despierta o llegaremos tarde-**

**"****Que!"**

******Abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba abrazando y besando algo pero no era Shizuru, era una almohada y Mai estaba moviéndola frenéticamente por los hombros para que despertara.**

******-Natsuki, despierta ya, vamos a llegar tarde a clases-**

******-si si ya voy- contesto sentándose en la cama y bostezando- que hora es?-**

******-ya son las 8 menos cuarto-**

******-queeee? Pero si entramos a las 8-**

******-y porque demonios crees que te digo que te levantes-**

******Se paro rápidamente de la cama, se puso el uniforme como pudo y bajo al primer piso, tomo el dinero que estaba en la mesa, se puso los zapatos y salió en la moto con Mai rumbo al Fuuka.**

******-que soñabas?-**

******-por que preguntas?- nervios, tal vez menciono el nombre de Shizuru en sueños.**

******-es que parecía que besabas la almohada-**

******-en realidad no soñaba nada, no se porque abrase la almohada-**

******Llegaron a al frente del edificio donde Mai se bajo del vehículo y le entrego el casco a Natsuki.**

******-iré a estacionar la moto, te veo en el aula en un momento-**

******Llego al estacionamiento y como lo esperaba, al lado de un coche azul y un par de motos, estaban sus amigos, en su lugar privado, donde se reunían siempre antes de clases, para almorzar, frecuentemente entre clases y en ocasiones al final, las únicas del grupo que faltaban eran Akane y Mai que eran las responsables.**

******-hey Nat, cansada de anoche?-**

******-no empieces Sergay que no estoy de humor-**

******-que sucede?, siempre llegas de buen humor después de pasar la noche con Mai-**

******-sii, y la verdad es que no nos sorprende, sobre todo con esa perrrsonalidad que tiene-**

******Cuando Akane no estaba Sergay era capaz de manipular en exceso a Kazuya y lo volvía igual de cerdo que el, si, así era Sergay, el pervertido del grupo que aun no había tenido su primera ves, pero era un buen amigo cuando se trataba de ponerse serio, muchas veces tenia buenas ideas, sobre todo cuando el asunto era molestar a Minagi.**

******-la verdad es que no dormí muy bien-**

******-que sucedió, discutiste con Mai?- se intereso de inmediato Chie.**

******-no, no es eso, bueno es que yo- mira discretamente a Nao quien entendía perfectamente lo que le sucedía y le contesto con una mirada severa dándole a entender que no debía decirles nada- no se, me esta dando insomnio-**

******-demonios- exclamo Chie viendo a la entrada donde acababa de pasar un auto negro y estaba estacionado.**

******-ya llego Yukariko-sensei-**

******Yukariko era la maestra más estricta del Fuuka y siempre que llegaba los mandaba regañados y con castigo a su salón, lo bueno era que en ocasiones se quedaba hablando con el vigilante y les daba tiempo de escapar e ir a clases.**

******-será mejor que nos vayamos-**

******-esperen un momento-**

******Estaban a punto de moverse cuando Kazuya pudo ver bien el auto que ahora se acercaba a ellos y no era Yukariko-sensei.**

******-no, esto no puede ser cierto-**

******-demonios, estoy soñando-**

******-despiértenme-**

******El auto se estaciono a pocos metros de ellos y de el bajo un chico vestido con el uniforme negro de ultimo año, y gafas oscuras, después del asiento trasero bajo una chica con uniforme de segundo grado. El joven camino al lado del copiloto donde abrió la puerta y de allí salió una hermosa chica también con el uniforme de último año.**

******Los tres caminaron hasta llegar a la altura del grupo y el joven les sonrió.**

******-parece que vieron a un fantasma-**

******-que haces aquí Minagi?-**

******-acaso te perdiste, tu escuela de niños ricos esta al otro lado de la ciudad-**

******-si lejos de nosotros-**

******-pues decidí que quiero darle a Kruger el placer de mi compañía mas tiempo, ya que se que me ama en secreto-**

******Que demonios estaba diciendo? Se atrevía a hablar de esa manera frente a su novia, que poco le importaba la chica y también que poco le importaba a ella lo que el estúpido dijera ya que no había parado de dirigir la mirada hacia la cara nerviosa de Natsuki que no quería verla y solo veía al suelo.**

******-vámonos- dijo la peli azul mas como una orden que como una proposición.**

******-De que hablas Natsuki- se quejo Sergay- que no vas a poner a este idiota en su lugar?-**

******-no vale la pena, vámonos, además ya viene Yukariko y no quiero otro reporte en mi historial-**

******-aléjate de nosotros o lo lamentaras- amenazo Sergay a lo que el joven solo sonrió.**

******-lo mismo digo-**

******Natsuki volteo por un momento antes de irse y se percato de que la chica que iba con ellos, la joven que llevaba el uniforme de su mismo año veía a Chie y esta le regresaba la mirada, coqueta igual que veía a todas las chicas, pero no le importo, ese efecto causaba la joven en muchas chicas.**

******-Natsuki, que sucede contigo?- reclamo Sergay cuando ya habían subido las escaleras para ir a a su salón que estaba al final del pasillo en el tercer piso del edificio- ahora ese pensara que puede venir e invadir nuestro territorio, debiste atacarlo también-**

******-lo que no me explico es el porque de su cambio de escuela- dijo Chie que seguía viendo atrás, la chica las seguía.**

******-no hablen, tenemos compañía- advirtió Nao que se dio cuenta también de la presencia de la joven castaña que los seguía.**

******Siguieron hasta el aula sin hablar, entraron, por suerte el maestro aun no había llegado, y se sentaron en sus lugares hasta el fondo.**

******-parece que se quedo afuera- dijo Chie refiriéndose a la chica.**

******-porque estas tan interesada en ella Chie?-pregunto Natsuki.**

******-eeh pues yo…no por nada…yo solo estaba haciendo un comentario-**

******-sentados por favor- el maestro entro y todos se sentaron.**

******-hoy quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna- la joven entro y se quedo parada en frente- preséntate por favor-**

******-mi nombre es Senou Aoi gusto en conocerlos-**

******-bien, toma tu lugar por favor-**

******Se sentó en uno de los lugares vacios de en frente.**

******La clase paso muy aburrida, y como no si era matemáticas, la materia que no debía existir, después siguió historia de la cultura que no pasaba tan mal porque el maestro era de esos que nadie respeta y todos de ponen a platicar, después 2 aburridas horas de filosofía y por fin el almuerzo.**

******-¿a quien le toca la tortura?- pregunto Sergay.**

******Así le llamaban al hecho de ir a comprar el almuerzo de todos ya que la cafetería era un alboroto y solo enviaban a una persona a que entrara en la jungla de chicos a base de rasguños y golpes y lograra sobrevivir.**

******-yo fui la ultima ves y aun tengo moretones- se quejo Natsuki.**

******-eso no es cierto, yo fui- replico Kazuya.**

******-estas ebrio, yo recuerdo que fui porque hasta traje panecillos rellenos-**

******-nooo, fui yo y traje…**

******-heyy, tranquilos- intervino Sergay.**

******-iras tú- sentenciaron Natsuki y Kazuya al mismo tiempo mientras tomaban a Akane y Mai de la mano y se las llevaban a la salida.**

******-suerte amigo-**

******-cubre tus partes esenciales-**

******-oigan, Chie, Nao vuelvan aquí, yo…demonios- se perdió de vista rumbo a la cafetería.**

******-----**

******-pobre tipo- dijo Natsuki mientras se sentaba en el pasto y abrazaba por los hombros a Mai que se sentaba a su lado.**

******-deberían ir a ayudarle- sugirió Mai.**

******-nee, el puede solo- respondió Kazuya.**

******-hey Nat, cuando será la próxima carrera?- pregunto Nao.**

******-el próximo miércoles, porque?-**

******-pues estaba pensando en hacer una celebración en el yate privado de mi familia, pero será mejor el fin de semana-**

******-si tienes razón- le gustaba la fiesta y poco le importaba la escuela, pero la verdad era que las fiestas de yate de Nao eran las mejores y duraban desde que se ponía el sol hasta que volvía a salir así que lo mejor seria tener el domingo para poder curarse la cruda.**

******-a propósito, que creen que este planeando Minagi al venir al Fuuka?-**

******-no lo se, pero a mi no me da buena espina, creo que deberíamos vigilarlo- Sergay acababa de llegar con su rubia cabellera alborotada, un par de rasguños en la cara y en los brazos y seguro algunos moretones en lugares no visibles, y claro las bolsas del almuerzo- no se porque no se traen un maldito obento, ya me estoy cansando de esto- se sentó con dificultad y ligeramente ladeado a la derecha.**

******-deja de quejarte que no te toca todos los días-**

******-deberíamos enviar a Mai y Akane de ves en cuando-**

******-NOO!!- respondieron las parejas al instante. El lugar era un manoseadero, así que no les agradaba el pensar en que manosearan a sus novias.**

******-bueno bueno, volviendo a lo de Minagi, creo que deberíamos darle un susto-**

******-que tipo de susto?-**

******-pues no lo se, una advertencia, que el maldito sepa que aquí nosotros mandamos-**

******-yo no quiero meterme en problemas- sentencio Natsuki mientras comía sus tallarines.**

******-queee?, Natsuki estas muy rara hoy, primero no le contestaste nada cuando te insulto y ahora dices que no quieres darle una lección, que te sucede?-**

******-nada, es solo que creo que exageran un poco-**

******-pero…-**

******Chie se quedo callada pues en ese momento una de las asistentes del consejo estudiantil apareció, esa chica de baja estatura, gafas y apariencia penosa.**

******-disculpen que las interrumpa, pero, Kruger-san, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil quiere verte- dijo y se alejo rápidamente como si los chicos fueran a contagiarle algo.**

******-demonios, ahora que hice?- se quejo Nat mientras se levantaba.**

******-lo ves, ahora comienza todo-**

******-de que hablas rubio?-**

******-digo que como la loca estudiantil era la novia de Minagi tal vez le está haciendo el favor de hacerte la vida imposible, tal vez te pondrá alguna tarea difícil, lo ves? Comienza a apoderarse de nuestro territorio y debemos de hacer algo-**

******-o tal vez me sugiera que te lleve a un manicomio o a un hospital por tener complejo de persecución- fue lo último que dijo antes de besar ligeramente a Mai, despedirse de ella y caminar hasta el aula del consejo que estaba en el 4to piso del edificio al lado de la sala de maestros.**

******Llego a la puerta de la habitación y toco.**

******-pase- contesto una vos al otro lado, una vos más dulce? Comprada con la que la recibía siempre, aunque podría ser que la loca estudiantil estuviera feliz de tener a su querido Minagi en la misma escuela, siempre se había preguntado que le veían todas las tias a ese tipo.**

******-me mando llamar?- pregunto al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de si.**

******El lugar era muy amplio, había algunas mesas dispuestas alrededor y un escritorio al fondo con una silla que estaba volteada hacia la ventana donde Natsuki suponía estaba ella sentada viendo asía afuera.**

******-si, toma asiento por favor-**

******-no quiero, gracias, solo quiero que vaya al grano para poder negarme y volver con mis amigos-**

******-ara ara, parece que me he encontrado con una chica ruda-**

**"****ara ara?" donde escucho ese tono antes?....**

******-creo que sabes perfectamente cual es mi comportamiento, por eso siempre me mandas llamar-**

******-mm, si supongo que Haruka debía conocerte muy bien, pero yo no y a mi no me agrada tu tono para nada, es evidente que tienes que tratarme con respeto ya que soy tu superior-**

******La silla se volteo lentamente sorprendiendo nuevamente a Natsuki con esa presencia.**

******-tu de nuevo? Acaso estas siguiéndome?- oh oh, está pasando.**

******-no tengo ningún interés en seguirte Kruger si estoy en esta escuela es por razones que no te incumben y si tome este puesto es porque me lo han pedido y porque me interesa librar esta escuela de gente como tú y tus amigos- **

**"****Ouch"**

******-escúchame, no sé qué te dijo tu noviecito sobre mis amigos, o sobre mí, pero te aseguro que yo no quiero tener problemas con el ni contigo ni con nadie más, y no es que les tenga miedo, sino que no vale la pena molestarme, ahora si vas a castigarme o regañarme hazlo ya si no déjame en paz-**

******-evidentemente no te mande llamar para discutir contigo sobre mi novio y es obvio que tengo algo importante que decirte- se levanto de la silla, rodeo el escritorio y se sentó en el borde de este frente a Natsuki pero a una distancia considerable de ella- estoy segura de que estas consciente de que tienes muchos reportes por tu irresponsabilidad departe de todos tus maestros, sin contar que eres rebelde y desobligada y como ahora soy la nueva presidente se me ha encomendado asesorarte el resto del curso-**

******-que? Pues no estoy de acuerdo-**

******-te aseguro que a mí tampoco me agrada nada la idea, pero como presidenta tengo esa responsabilidad y tendré que soportarlo, así que de ahora en adelante vendrás aquí todos los días después de clases y tomaras dos horas de asesorías conmigo, está claro?-**

******-y que si me opongo?-**

******-te sacaran de la escuela de inmediato aunque es evidente que a una rebelde como tu eso no debe de importarle y te aseguro que me harías un gran favor, ya tengo muchas responsabilidades como para estar soportando a una niñita-**

******-pues vas a tener que hacerlo-**

******Le dio la espalda y salió rápidamente azotando la puerta.**

******Shizuru solo se quedo plantada en su lugar sin mostrar expresión alguna, después volvió a su lugar en la silla y la volteo nuevamente en dirección a la ventana.**

******-Natsuki- suspiro mientras volvía a los recuerdos que había estado analizando antes de la entrada de Natsuki.**

******Recuerdos de un pasado muy lejano, de una chica de cabellos azulados y penetrante mirada color esmeralda. Como había cambiado, ambas cambiaron bastante, pero por su parte los sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos, no la olvidado y sinceramente ni lo había intentado, siempre había albergado la esperanza de volver a verla y luchar por ella, pero los acontecimientos de ese último mes se volvieron más fuerte que ella y era por eso que ahora estaba de vuelta en esa ciudad y también por eso estaba al lado de una persona que no le importaba y enamorada de su enemiga...qué situación tan mas tonta.**

******Era obvio que ya la había olvidado ya que su carácter lo demostraba pero también podría ser el hecho de que nunca la quiso, tal vez después de que se fue la odió sobremanera, por el beso que le robo, por esa situación tan incómoda que la hizo huir a Londres al lado de su padre cuando le dieron la opción de quedarse, pero para qué?, para que la humillara, para que la ignorara, no podría soportarlo, no quería ser rechazada y solo se fue sin despedirse. Lo único que le quedaba ahora era el despecho, la nostalgia y el odio a su situación que le impedía amarla, el recuerdo de algo que fuer hermoso y se volvió su pesadilla.**

******-que puedo hacer Natsuki?- pregunto a la nada mientras su mirada se humedecía- puedo volver a intentarlo? O volveré a amarte de lejos nuevamente? Mientras en mi interior quisiera decirte tantas cosas, no te olvide, y no quiero olvidarte, pero esta situación, el hecho de estar con alguien que te odia, de ser tu enemiga ahora, son cosas que no puedo remediar…que debo hacer?-**

******Limpio sus lagrimas que ya invadían su rostro y volvió a ponerse su máscara para salir y fingir ante el mundo, el mundo que pensaba que para ella todo era perfecto pero que no sabía que en su interior las emociones la estaban quemando, luchando por salir…**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Demonios…siento que las cosas no van bien (ósea el fic, la redacción y eso), aunque no se a ustedes que les parezca. Aquí las cosas comienzan a complicarse, ya que el carácter de las dos a primera vista es bastante fuerte y no se dejan jajaja…espero poder poner el siguiente cap pronto y estoy segura de que si ya que ya comenzaron las vacaciones y tendré mas tiempo para dedicarle a la escritura…espero les guste jeje…MATTA NEE…**


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4. YO GANE?**

******-QUEEEE??-**

******Fue lo que dijeron sus amigos en cuanto termino de contarles lo de las asesorías con shizuru después de las clases.**

******-pero como se atreve?- se quejo Mai ya que siempre pasaban tiempo juntas después de clases esas dos horas le pertenecían a ella y no le agradaba nada que su novia tuviera que quedarse en Fuuka y menos con una chica en un lugar a solas.**

******-pues eso fue lo que dijo y tengo que quedarme si no me sacan de la escuela-**

******-demonios Natsuki, te lo dije-**

******-ya no empieces-**

******-si empiezo porque yo tenía razón, te dije que la loca nos haría la vida imposible y ahora que es la novia de Minagi la que está en el consejo será un infierno-**

******-ahora que lo pienso ella dijo que quería librar la escuela de gente como nosotros-**

******-lo ves, Minagi debió decirle pestes de nosotros y ahora cree que somos nosotros los malos, sin saber que ese idiota es el que no nos deja en paz-**

******-vamos Kazuya, tampoco no somos unos santos-**

******-tienes razón, pero él comenzó las peleas por no aceptar sus derrotas frente a Natsuki-**

******-A propósito de eso- Mai comenzó a recordar una cosa- que no se supone que la carrera es el próximo miércoles a las 3 de la tarde?-**

******-demonios es cierto y si me quedo a asesorías no podre asistir-**

******-allí esta!!! Lo vez, ya comienza todo, te pone trabas para asistir a la carrera y que su noviecito gane-**

******-tranquilos, hablare con ella esta tarde y les aseguro que me las arreglare, no voy a faltar a esa carrera-**

******Las clases siguientes se hicieron extrañamente cortas, de pronto ya estaba en la salida del aula despidiéndose de sus amigos que se iban a casa.**

******-me quedare en casa de Nao mientras estas en asesorías y después iré a casa- le dijo Mai mientras la besaba.**

******-este bien, pasare por ti para llevarte a tu casa-**

******-ten cuidado Natsuki- Nao le lanzo una mirada severa, supo de inmediato que significaba.**

******-no se preocupen, puedo manejar esta situación-**

******Subió el piso que le faltaba y toco la puerta nuevamente pero después de unos segundos nadie contesto al otro lado así que entro, no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar, pero cuando cruzo la puerta deseo quedarse y esperar.**

******Minagi estaba allí con Shizuru, el sentado en la silla y ella en sus piernas mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Lo que hizo explotar un extraño sentimiento en su interior, enojo, pero algo mas, quiso correr y golpearlo, pero también quería estar en su lugar. Lo bueno fue que se separaron al escuchar la puerta cerrarse de golpe, cosa que hizo sin pensar impulsada por ese extraño sentimiento.**

******-Kruger, pero que inoportuna- se quejo Minagi aun sentado en la silla mientras Shizuru ya de pie se limpiaba los labios y acomodaba su ropa.**

******Natsuki no dijo nada, solo espero a que los jóvenes se despidieran fogosamente y el saliera de la sala mientras le dirigía una sonrisa y ella le respondía con una mirada de odio.**

******Shizuru volvió a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio y saco algunos papeles de uno de los cajones.**

******-siéntate- Natsuki obedeció y trato de tranquilizar el sentimiento, no entendía porque lo tenia pero no le agradaba- así que estas mal en la mayoría de las materias, matemáticas estas reprobando, historia vas mas o menos pero te falta, japonés ni hablar y no estas tomando clases extra, deportes o artes-**

******-no me interesa ninguna de esas materias y tampoco las necesito-**

******-sabes todo esto podría resolverse si tomaras algún deporte o arte, porque no entras a teatro? es el que da mas puntos-**

******-no me gusta el teatro, odio actuar además no se-**

******-bueno, estoy tratando de ayudarte, pero no quieres así que tendremos que hacerlo por la manera difícil, saca tus cosas, comenzaremos con matemáticas que es la mas difícil-**

******Saco sus cosas de mala gana y la castaña comenzó a explicarle los problemas que no entendía.**

******Se sentía extraña, parecía que la chica que tenía en frente era diferente a la que la había recibido en el almuerzo, comenzó a sentirse extrañamente cómoda a su lado, como cuando estudiaban juntas de pequeñas, siempre le ayudaba en matemáticas ya que desde entonces tenía problemas para poner atención en la escuela.**

******A la vez no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de ella besándose con Minagi, no sabía porque pero le molestaba sobremanera el hecho de que estuvieran juntos. En realidad si lo sabía, la quería, pero no podía decírselo, un mundo de cosas las separaban, además seguro que ella o no la recordaba o simplemente no quería saber nada de ella, a simple vista se notaba lo incomoda que se sentía con su presencia.**

******La observo bien, detenidamente mientras ella tenía la vista puesta en su cuaderno. Su sedoso cabello castaño, algunos mechones caían rebeldes sobre su rostro, su piel blanca y que parecía suave al tacto, sus ojos carmesí que incitaban al deseo con cada mirada, sus labios delgados y extrañamente rojos que parecían llamarla. Recordó su sueño, como había imaginado el sabor de aquellos labios, seguro que los verdaderos sabían mucho mejor, pero como comprobarlo. No, no podía besarla, de seguro la abofetearía y le reclamaría. Mejor desvió la mirada para sacarse eso de la cabeza, pero no podía.**

******No entendía como esa chica que de pronto le parecía maravillosa estaba con alguien como Minagi, un cabeza hueca, pero no podía preguntar algo así.**

******-la geometría es una de las partes más fáciles dentro de las matemáticas, podrás recuperarte si recuerdas lo básico- vio su reloj y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya llevaban más de dos horas- ara, ya es muy tarde, debemos detenernos, se supone que vería a Reíto en el centro y llegare tarde-**

******-sí, es cierto yo quede con Mai- se levanto de la silla y metió sus cosas a la mochila.**

******-así que Mai es tu…**

******-ella es mi novia, creí que Minagi te había dicho todo de nosotros-**

******-sí, lo hizo pero solo quería comprobarlo-**

******-pues es cierto- el rostro de la joven se ensombreció ligeramente pero al instante se recupero- así que iras a ver a Minagi?-**

******Les pareció extraño que de pronto ya hablaban más abiertamente, pero no dijeron nada ya que se sentían mejor así que discutiendo.**

******-sí, el es mi novio-**

******-puedo preguntar porque?- oops, se escapo.**

******-no, no puedes- contesto la joven pero no en tono cortante sino ligeramente nostálgico- ya deberías irte, no hagas esperar a tu novia-**

******No dijo nada más y salió del aula, pero al cerrar la puerta solo se quedo recargada en ella, pensando.**

******Qué demonios le estaba pasando, ella era Natsuki Kruger, y ninguna chica se le escapaba, y esta no podía ser la excepción, además solo quería un maldito beso, acaso era mucho pedir? solo se trataba de juntar sus labios y que el resto venga después. **

**"****Mai"…Mai nunca lo sabría, solo sería un beso.**

******Volvió a entrar en el aula y camino decididamente hasta donde estaba ella.**

******-olvidaste algo?- pregunto viendo a todos lados.**

******-sí, esto- la jalo por el brazo atrayéndola hacia ella y la beso, la beso apasionadamente, sintiendo ese beso mas especial que todos los otros que había robado en su vida.**

******Shizuru solo se sorprendió y abrió los ojos enormemente sintiendo como los apasionados labios de la peli azul quemaban sobre los suyos. Para cuando reacciono Natsuki ya se había separado y caminado a la puerta.**

******Salió sin esperar palabra o reacción alguna y corrió por el pasillo.**

******Ese beso le había causado un efecto inesperado, extrañamente quería llorar y no quiso hacerlo frente a ella así que salió corriendo esperando que no la siguiera.**

******Las lágrimas corrieron libremente hasta que pudo llegar a la salida del edificio y dirigirse al estacionamiento a recoger su moto.**

******Extraño era la palabra que podía describir sus sentimientos en ese momento, no sabía porque pero se le había formado un nudo en la garganta al tocar sus labios, sentía algo como nostalgia y recordó como la trato cuando ella la beso por primera vez.**

******Subió a la moto y se alejo del lugar rumbo a la casa de Nao, tratando de tranquilizarse para que no sospecharan nada.**

***MIERCOLES***

******Natsuki no había visto a Shizuru desde lo que paso en la sala el lunes pasado, el martes no habían tenido asesorías porque ella le mando decir que tendría una reunión muy importante y obviamente ese día no pensaba asistir ya que era la carrera y no podía faltar.**

******-en que piensas?- pregunto Sergay mientras comían bajo la sombra de un árbol, ya había notado a su amiga muy distante en esos días.**

******-nada- contesto sin poner mucha atención a sus tallarines.**

******-oye tienes que comer bien o te desmayaras en la carrera- le dijo Mai que estaba preocupada por ella.**

******-estoy bien, no se preocupen-**

******El almuerzo continuo sin más comentarios sobre Natsuki simplemente se dedicaron a hablar sobre lo bien que se pondría la fiesta en yate ese fin de semana.**

******Después del toque de regreso volvieron al aula.**

******-oye Nat- la llamo Mai mientras se detenía para alejarla del grupo.**

******-que sucede?-**

******-escucha- respiro profundo- yo sé que no estás bien, y no sé porque no has querido confiar en mí para ayudarte, tal vez tienes tus razones y entiendo…pero soy tu novia y creo que merezco saber, si no ahora, cuando te sientas lista espero que me lo digas y te aseguro que te apoyare incondicionalmente- le beso los labios ligeramente y camino al salón.**

******Eso le cayó a Natsuki como agua fría ya que desde que llego Shizuru no se había detenido a pensar ni un segundo en Mai, en el daño que le haría si la engañaba, y cuando lo pensaba no le importaba, lo pensó antes de besar a la castaña y aun así lo hizo, debía dejar de hacer eso, Mai en realidad la quería y no merecía un engaño así.**

******Volvió al aula dispuesta a abandonar la idea de Shizuru, después de todo tal vez después de lo del beso no querría verla más y ese día no pensaba ir.**

******El resto del día pasó normal, aburrido como cualquier otro día de clases pero también estaban los chicos que pasaban y le daban ánimos como siempre que se sabía que había carrera y como ahora ya todos conocían al contrincante más importante de la ojiverde con más razón la apoyaban porque a nadie le caía muy bien.**

******-suerte en la carrera Nat- le grito un chico de primero.**

******-suerte esta tarde Kruger- dijo otro pasando a su lado mientras caminaban todos al estacionamiento.**

******La chica solo se limitaba a asentir y seguir su camino.**

******-me adelantare para prepararme los veo más tarde allá- les anuncio a sus amigos mientras se trepaba en la moto y sin esperar respuesta arrancaba.**

******La pista de motocross estaba a las afueras de la cuidad así que le tomaba un poco de tiempo llegar, aunque ella cuando estaba sola no se caracterizaba por ir despacio, cuando llevaba a Mai tenía cuidado pero al ir sola y mas con el humor y las cosas que tenía en la cabeza no le importo la velocidad así que llego en poco tiempo.**

******-hey Natsuki, lista para ganar de nuevo?- la saludo Yuki, el mecánico que contratara Nao para revisar su moto y hacer los arreglos previos a la carrera.**

******-claro Yuki, que tal esta mi moto?-**

******-excelente, ya he terminado el mantenimiento previo, si quieres puedes ir a cambiarte y calentar un poco antes de que esto comience, así me dices si la sientes rara o mal de alguna parte-**

******-claro, iré a los vestidores-**

******Aun eran las dos así que se tomo su tiempo para cambiarse y al salir de los vestidores…**

******-hey Kruger!!-**

******No volteo solo se detuvo para que la persona que le hablaba la alcanzara.**

******-que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto la castaña- se supone que teníamos asesorías el día de hoy-**

******-ya te había dicho que esas materias no me importan, para mi es más importante estar aquí y ganar esta carrera, no le daré el gusto ni a ti ni a Minagi-**

******-de que estás hablando?-**

******-de lo que planeas, se que todo esto de las asesorías es solo un plan para impedir que siga con mis carreras de motocross y entonces él se lleve la victoria, pues escúchame bien, nadie me roba mis victorias y menos el idiota ese- siguió caminando pero no había dado tres pasos cuando la castaña la tomo del brazo y la detuvo.**

******-te equivocas- le dijo con vos casi quebrada helándola- ese era su plan, un plan que yo acepte…porque…porque quería estar contigo- Natsuki no dijo nada, solo siguió escuchando-todo lo que sucedió, hace años, aun no lo he podido olvidar…y esperaba que tu lo hubieras olvidado y que no me odiaras…así que fui al Fuuka donde sabia que estabas e hice lo posible por pasar tiempo contigo…yo creí que me odiarías…pero tu…tu me besaste y yo no me lo esperaba…- Natsuki volvió la mirada a donde estaba la castaña y la vio a los ojos- así que, quiero saber solo una cosa, Natsuki…¿Por qué me besaste?-**

******-Hey Natsuki, apresúrate ya es tarde- **

******-ya voy Yuki- soltó lentamente la mano de la castaña y corrió a donde su amigo la llamaba.**

******Dio un par de vueltas por la pista mientras trataba de pensar que decirle. Tenía dos opciones en mente: 1. Podría decirle que la beso porque ella también la había querido desde el principio, confesarle que cuando ella la beso años atrás no supo cómo reaccionar, le dio miedo y por eso la rechazo, pero que en realidad si la quería y no la había olvidado, ósea decirle la verdad o 2. Podría mentir y decirle que solo la había besado por que se le antojo, simple deseo y que no le interesa en lo mas mínimo, que solo quería hacerle lo mismo que ella le hiso tiempo antes, ilusionarla y desecharla. Con la primera lograría tenerla, a escondidas claro, porque sus amigos no podían saber nada ya que no lo permitirían y con la segunda podría seguir su vida y verla el resto de ese año al lado de Minagi, hasta que se graduaran y se largaran. ¿Qué hacer?**

******Unos minutos después de terminar la 2da vuelta se escucho la llamada a los competidores que tomaran su lugar en la línea de partida, donde se situó a dos lugares de Minagi.**

**"****ganar" era lo único que tenia en la mente, ahora menos que nunca lo dejaría ganar. Ella se llevaría la victoria con más ventaja que unos simples segundos.**

******Al llegar a la primera curva que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la salida ya había dejado atrás a todos los competidores y solo uno le pisaba los talones, uno que estaba segura que a la próxima vez que pasara por esa curva ya le llevaría una enorme ventaja de manera que no podría ganarle.**

******Cuando completo la primera vuelta el pelinegro ya estaba muchos metros detrás de ella luchando por alcanzarla, pero la peli azul estaba decidida a no dejarlo acercarse unos metros más… cruzo la meta por tercera vez, ya solo faltaba una vuelta y lograría su cometido, no había manera de que alguien le ganara ya que a Minagi le ganaba por una vuelta y por los demás ya ni se preocupaba.**

******Cuando cruzo la meta por cuarta vez los aplausos no se hicieron esperar ni las sorpresas ya que había roto el record impuesto y eso sorprendió a muchos.**

******Se detuvo al lado de las gradas de donde sus amigos ya bajaban para felicitarla, pero ella buscaba a alguien especial con la mirada…y la encontró unos metros mas allá, recibiendo a su novio, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima, con ojos tristes pues la mirada que recibía de Natsuki era severa y no la de aceptación que hubiera querido…se dijeron mucho con solo mirarse ya que la ojiverde había tomado una decisión, que creyó correcto en ese momento.**

******-bien hecho Nat- Nao la abrazo al llegar a su lado.**

******-no dejas de sorprenderme- dijo Mai**

******-quien diría que podrías sorprendernos más- celebro Sergay al llegar a su lado.**

******-si que eres un estuche de monerías Natsuki- le dijo que Kasuya.**

******-el idiota de Minagi se trago completitas sus palabras.**

******-jaja seguro le harán mala digestión-**

******Los chicos seguían riendo y bromeando mientras ella no apartaba la mirada de la chica castaña y después paso la vista al joven que estaba con ella y se quitaba el casco, dirigiéndole una mirada en extremo de odio ya que en efecto lo había humillado y seguramente el día de hoy no tendría que soportar sus bromas acostumbradas después de las carreras ya que en cuanto bajo de la moto se dirigió a los vestidores al lado de Shizuru.**

******Solo Nao se dio cuenta de la realidad tras esas miradas ya que los demás las interpretaron como un reto asía Minagi pero también la pelinaranja se percato de algo extraño aunque no dijo nada, prefirió no hacer caso a sus sospechas.**

******-esto tenemos que celebrarlo en grande- dijo Mai emocionada abrazando posesivamente a su novia.**

******-tienes razón, ahora tenemos doble razón y yo no puedo esperar al sábado-**

******-qué tal si nos vamos a un antro al centro, yo tengo ganas de bailar-**

******-wuu esa es la actitud, que dices Nat?-**

******-si claro, estoy de acuerdo- contesto fingiendo ánimos.**

******-bueno entonces que esperamos' ve a cambiarte y te esperamos en el estacionamiento-**

******-está bien, los veré afuera-**

******Entro en los vestidores sabiendo perfectamente lo que sucedería.**

******-no me contestaste- escucho la vos detrás de ella.**

******Se quedo callada durante unos momentos, aunque ya había tomado la decisión no sabía cómo decirlo. Se quedo de espaldas a la castaña, cerró los ojos y puños fuertemente durante unos instantes, durante un par de segundos y después soltó una risa que resonó en la habitación casi como si no fuera suya.**

******-y que quieres que te diga?- dijo mientras volteaba a verla- quieres que te diga que te amo? Que me has gustado desde siempre? Que desde que te fuiste no te pude olvidar?...por favor Fujino eso solo pasa en las novelas, no en la vida real-**

******Para sorpresa de Natsuki, la joven rio también de manera sínica.**

******-que mal Kruger- dijo mientras seguía riendo- hubiera sido muy divertido jugar contigo de esa manera, pero veo que no caíste-**

******-conmigo no se juega Fujino-contesto disimulando su sorpresa- y menos cuando se trata de chicas- camino a la salida y al estar a su lado la vio a los ojos, ambas aun con su mirada burlona- la que juega con las chicas soy yo…no lo olvides-**

******-eso lo veremos- **

******Natsuki salió del lugar con la mirada en alto y la sonrisa ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos al igual que Shizuru que hacía lo mismo, ambas con imágenes distintas de la verdadera situación que vivían, ambas con sentimientos ocultos que temían demostrar, ambas amándose y a la vez rechazándose…ambas con lagrimas enmarcando sus sonrisas…que ironía…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Un cap mas para la lista…espero que les guste y que valga la pena la espera por la que las hice pasar por culpa de mi compu. Aun sigo sin maquina y con poca inspiración pero logre terminar este cap mas o menos satisfecha con el. Muchas gracias por los comens y el apoyo y les aseguro que no abandonare el ff. Hasta el prox cap…que creo no será pronto jejeje…**


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5. SE ACABO? SI PENAS COMIENZA**

******-que hay de tus asesorías?-**

******-nada, Fujino no ha hecho más que ignorarme desde ese día, no me mira, no me habla y solo me manda decir que estará ocupada y no puede atenderme-**

******-lo dices como si quisieras verla-**

******Nao y Natsuki estaban en un pequeño café en el centro donde iban a platicar todos los viernes después de la escuela ya que los viernes eran "familiares" para Mai y su padre los llevaba a ella y a su hermano al cine o pasear por allí, pero nunca eran muy fructíferos esos días.**

******Natsuki le conto todo a Nao, desde el beso en las asesorías hasta lo que paso después de la carrera.**

******-la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho su reacción, creí que era sincera cuando me dijo que no me había olvidado-**

******-seguro se quiere vengar de ti después de lo que le hiciste-**

******-eso ya lo note, y lo hace bien, es buena actriz-**

******-también existe la posibilidad de que ella como tu no quiera sacar sus verdaderos sentimientos y ahora se escuda en esa actitud de rechazo-**

******-y ahora eres psicóloga-**

******-solo digo lo que pienso, además por tu actitud, por como tomas las cosas y por como hablas de ella es evidente que te afecto mucho su actitud y que también tú la quieres y te escudas en el rechazo-**

******-no es verdad, eso pensé antes, pero ahora viendo bien las cosas la verdad es que solo me atrae físicamente, pero decir quererla es demasiado y amarla exagerado-**

******-estás segura?-**

******-claro y si acaso me interesa es solo para demostrarle que conmigo no se juega, ella se enamorara antes que yo y entonces la dejare y deseara nunca haber regresado-**

******-y crees poder hacer eso sin salir lastimada tu?-**

******-soy Natsuki Kruger, yo no me ilusionó ni me enamoro con ninguna chica, ellas se enamoran e ilusionan conmigo-**

******-que hay de Mai?-**

******-a ella la quiero, pero evidentemente no es amor-**

******-eso lo se, mi pregunta es, piensas engañar a Mai?**

******-será solo un juego, rápido, Mai nunca se dará cuenta-**

******-eso espero porque ella ya tiene bastantes problemas como para que tu le salgas con un engaño-**

******-pues eso es mejor que decirle toda la historia detrás de mi relación con Shizuru-**

******-y como empezara la operación conquistando a Fujino-**

******-ya tengo una idea-**

******La verdad era que la confusión la dominaba por dentro, era cierto que quería a Shizuru pero también lo era que ella se había burlado de Natsuki y nadie se burlaba de ella, además de que la hizo caer al principio con sus palabras y su actuación de chica enamorada, vio en sus ojos sinceridad y nunca vio venir lo que sucedió.**

******Después de que Natsuki le explicara su plan y le suplicara ayudarle la pelirroja accedió de mala gana y un rato más tarde salieron del lugar a sus casas.**

******Cuando llego vio el auto de su padre en la entrada y supo lo que pasaría.**

******-hey!! Ya llego mi pequeña motociclista- dijo emocionado Kenji Kruger, un hombre alto de cabello castaño, ojos negros y piel branca, del que Natsuki poco había sacado ya que por suerte, como ella decía, era la viva imagen de su madre y a él no es parecía en nada.**

******-papa basta- se quejo la peli azul mientras su padre la abrazaba.**

******-y que me cuentas hija que tal las carreras?-**

******-excelentes, puedo ir a mi habitación- pregunto fastidiada, no le agradaba la actitud que tomaba su padre con ella cuando llegaba, como si le interesara su vida.**

******-espera, que acaso no extrañaste a tu viejo? Estuve fuera un mes y ahora no quieres hablar conmigo-**

******-lo siento papá, tengo cosas que hacer-**

******No escucho nada mas, subió las escaleras a prisa y entro a su habitación. Apenas eran las 7:30 así que decidió llamar a Mai, seguro que ya había llegado después de su día familiar.**

**"****Hola Nat"- contesto la chica después de reconocer el numero en su celular.**

******-hola, que tal tu día?-**

**"****bastante aburrido, ya sabes cómo son para mí los viernes, bastante aburrido, no me agrada esta parte de mi padre, como si le interesara mi vida"-**

******-entiendo, hoy volvió Kenji y también tomo esa actitud, espero que no comience a querer acompañarme a las carreras o cosas así-**

**"****pues no creo que tenga tiempo, nunca se queda más de una semana y la próxima carrera es dentro de 15 días"**

******-tienes razón-**

******Siguieron hablando durante mucho tiempo mientras en otra parte de la ciudad en un bar poco conocido dos chicas se reunía en secreto.**

******-no creo que sea correcto que nos sigamos viendo- dijo preocupada una chica de cabellos largos castaño oscuro.**

******-acaso te molesta verme?- pregunto la joven que estaba sentada a su lado en la mesa, de cabellos cortos negros.**

******-no es eso, es que es muy peligroso- tomo la mano de la otra chica que estaba sobre la mesa- estamos retando a mi padre y yo lo conozco, sé que no tardara en descubrir que te veo después de que me lo prohibió, además mi primo comienza a sospechar, ya no sé si podre disimular más en la escuela-**

******-tienes razón, aun no entiendo porque te mandaron al Fuuka si sabían que yo estaba allí-**

******-es un reto, está tratando de ver si en realidad ya deje de hablarte-**

******-Minagi comienza a sospechar y el no se tocara el corazón para delatarnos-**

******-lo sé, la principal razón por la que me cambiaron al Fuuka fue porque el lo propuso, en realidad odia a Kruger y esto se esta yendo mas lejos que las simples rivalidades por las carreras y tengo miedo de lo lejos que pueda llegar si se entera de que nos seguimos viendo-**

******-no te preocupes, solo tenemos que seguir fingiendo en el colegio y todo saldrá bien-**

******-es que ya no se qué hacer, no veo el momento de poder estar juntas, mis padres nunca me dejaran en paz, jamás van a aceptar que estemos juntas y tú lo sabes-**

******-lo sé, pero no te voy a dejar, encontraremos la manera de solucionar esto, no te preocupes- la abrazo sin pensar en la gente que estaba allí viéndolas, sin inmutarse por las miradas de desprecio que las rodeaban pues mientras estuvieran juntas nada mas importaba.**

***SABADO POR LA NOCHE***

******-todo está listo, ellos irán a la fiesta-**

******-cual fue la excusa para invitarlos?-**

******-pues que queremos hacer las paces con ellos, dejar de discutir y ser civilizados-**

******-que mentirosa eres-**

******Natsuki y Nao iban en dirección a la casa de Mai en el auto de la segunda para después partir a la costa donde las esperaba una fiesta en un lujoso yate.**

******-no crees que los chicos se molesten?- pregunto Natsuki.**

******-les dije que planeábamos llevarlos para hacer un par de bromillas pero no mencione nada de nuestro plan con Fujino-**

******-mira que inteligente-**

******-sip, ya cumplí mi parte del plan ahora depende de ti lo que suceda esta noche-**

******-no te preocupes, ya sé que voy a hacer-**

******Pasaron a casa de Mai a eso de las 8 de la noche, cuando ya estaba completamente anochecido, al resto de los chicos los verían ya en el yate.**

******-temprano como siempre Nao- cuando llego ya eran las 9 ya que se habían detenido a comprar algunas bebidas y ya todos los invitados estaban allí esperando a la anfitriona.**

******-ya sabes que me gusta complacer a mi publico Sergay-**

******La fiesta comenzó unos momentos después, la música resonaba fuerte, las bebidas corrían, los chicos bailaban, una fiesta adolescente normal.**

******Los chicos se situaron en su lugar de costumbre, en la proa del barco al lado del yacusi y un mini-bar.**

******-parece que los invitados de honor no han llegado- comento Nat.**

******-seguro sospecharon y prefirieron no venir- dijo Sergay mientras bebía un vaso de vodka.**

******-creo que deberíamos empezar la fiesta de verdad- Nao llego con una botella de tequila y unos caballitos (vasos pequeños para tequila).**

******-bien competencias-**

******-es muy temprano para eso- se quejo Mai ya que como ella y Akane no les podían seguir el paso se limitaban a ver a Nao, Natsuki, Sergay y en ocasiones Kasuya, competir.**

******Comenzaron a competir, al final las únicas que quedaban eran Nao y Natsuki que siempre empataban.**

******-miren eso- se escucho la vos de Nao mientras Natsuki tomaba un trozo de limón de los labios de Mai, después lo retiraba y la besaba intensa y apasionadamente pasando sus brazos por la estrecha cintura de la joven mientras ella la atraía mas abrazándola por el cuello. Era bien sabido que cuando Natsuki tomaba siempre terminaba en la cama con alguna chica, y como ahora su novia era Mai pues no tardaban en ocupar una de las tantas habitaciones del pequeño barco.**

******-que sucede?- pregunto la pelinaranja a pocos centímetros de los labios de su novia.**

******-los invitados de honor por fin llegaron-**

******Todos voltearon a la entrada, Natsuki y Mai sin soltarse, al igual que el resto de los invitados, sorprendidos pues no se lo esperaban, se suponía que no se llevaban bien con la anfitriona de la fiesta y pensaron de inmediato que se desataría una pelea en cuanto terminaran de caminar el tramo que los dividía de Natsuki, Nao, Mai, Sergay, Kazuya, Akane y Chie…**

******-hola- saludo Minagi.**

******-Creímos que no vendrían- comento Nao.**

******-por nada nos perderíamos tu fiesta Juliet, después de lo que nos han contado decidimos venir a ver si era cierto, aunque no entiendo aun el motivo de tu invitación-**

******-pues la verdad estuvimos hablando y todos acordamos que es ridículo seguir peleando por las carreras, después de todo es obvio que nunca le ganaras a Natsuki así que no tiene caso- **

******Minagi se mantuvo sin expresión durante unos segundos y después adopto su habitual sonrisa.**

******-creo que tienes razón, después de todo no vale la pena, además ahora estamos en el mismo instituto y deberíamos llevarnos bien-**

******Todo ese tiempo el resto de los amigos de Reito Minagi se mantuvieron callados detrás de él, Shizuru impasible, sonriendo de vez en cuando, viendo a su alrededor como no queriendo estar allí, Nagi con su habitual sonrisa macabra y Aoi sin poder disimular sus miradas que eran esquivadas por cierta pelinegra a quien la situación no le agradaba nada.**

******-tienes toda la razón y porque no se sientan y no la pasamos bien esta noche- de este lado solo Nao hablaba ya que Natsuki y Mai estaban ocupadas en otra cosa, Sergay no podría ocultar su odio, Kazuya y Akane también estaban en otro asunto y Chie simplemente intentaba ver a otro lado- Sergay porque no traes otras sillas para nuestros invitados-**

******-aquí hay dos desocupadas- dijo Natsuki mientras jalaba a Mai en intentaba irse.**

******-a dónde vas?- pegunto Nao.**

******-me gustaría ir a terminar algo con Mai en privado- dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente.**

******-pero- se escucho la vos detrás de Minagi, una vos suave- no puedes irte sin que antes brindemos por las paces que acabamos de hacer- volvieron a llenar los caballitos y les pasaron uno a cada uno de los presentes.**

******-KAMPAI- se escucho a voces y todos bebieron.**

******Minagi hizo exactamente lo que Natsuki había hecho hacia unos minutos, tomo el limón de los labios de Shizuru, lo retiro y la beso fugazmente, cosa que causo en Natsuki esa misma sensación que había tenido en la sala de consejo y esas ganas de lanzarse sobre él y hacerle mucho daño.**

******-vamos Mai- se fue al lado de su novia- nos veremos más tarde- cuando se retiro Minagi y Shizuru aun no se separaban.**

******Tomo una botella del mini bar, sin fijarse lo que era ni preocuparse por baso, no lo necesitaba.**

******Caminaron hasta el área de habitaciones, pero antes de llagar Mai ya la había estado besando desesperadamente, influenciada por el alcohol y por un extraño sentimiento de que la perdía, por cierta situación que no había querido aceptar pero que se hacía cada vez más evidente.**

******Entraron en la primera habitación que encontraron. Natsuki abrió la botella y se la empino. Tal vez sería que se había llevado una bebida suave o que ya había tomado demasiado pero no la sintió, solo un leve ardor en la garganta le anuncio que la bebida era fuerte pero no se detuvo a verificarlo pues Mai ya la estaba despojando de su ropa.**

******Dejo la botella en el piso al lado de la cama, sabiendo que la necesitaría mas tarde y atendió al llamado del deseo de su novia, pero cuando levanto su cara por la barbilla para poder besarla, ya no vio a una pelinaranja de ojos violetas sino que sintió unos ojos rubí posándose sobre los suyos, que rápidamente atribuyo al alcohol combinado con el deseo que sentía hacia esa chica castaña y no quiso sacársela de la mente y volver con Mai, se quedo con Shizuru y la beso apasionadamente, como nunca antes había besado a otra chica, sabiendo perfectamente que estaba mal, pero ya ni le importo, el alcohol y el contacto de ambos cuerpos desnudos se habían llevado su razón ya no quedaba más que deseo y excitación, necesidad de mas.**

******La llevo hasta la cama y ambas se tumbaron en ella. Siguió besando sus labios, después bajo lentamente hasta su cuello mientras sus manos masajeaban los pechos de la chica, y con su rodilla haciendo presión sobre su entrepierna.**

******Beso uno de sus pechos, mordiendo y succionando hasta sentir que la espalda de la chica se arqueaba dándole a entender que hacia bien su labor y continuo con el otro pecho. Siguió bajando, vio la botella al lado de la cama y se la volvió a llevar a los labios, pues la Shizuru influencia por el alcohol comenzaba a desvanecerse.**

******Si se arrepentiría después de tal engaño, no lo sabía, solo quería seguir soñando de esa manera, seguir engañando a su mente de que la chica a la que estaba haciendo suya en ese momento era la que ella en realidad quería, a la que en realidad deseaba y no una a la que fingía necesitar.**

******Prefirió no escuchar los gemidos de placer que venían de su acompañante, ni tampoco los gritos de su nombre, ni suspiros ni nada que le anunciara con la vos de Mai a quien estaba besando, quien estaba bajo su cuerpo, a quien tocaba.**

******Un grito fuerte que no pudo ignorar le anuncio el orgasmo de su compañera, regresándola a la realidad momentáneamente, como no quería que eso pasara volvió a recurrir a la botella que tenia al lado.**

******Beso a la chica nuevamente mientras acoplaba sus caderas para poder sentir de lleno su sexo húmedo en el suyo propio, mientras esa suavidad la enloquecía a cada momento.**

******Otro grito, ahora uno proveniente de la chica y otro de sus propios labios le anunciaron un nuevo orgasmo, un nuevo regreso a la realidad pero ya no quiso volver a la botella, ya no quería seguir soñando.**

******Se quedo tumbada sobre el cuerpo de Mai, hasta que sintió que la respiración de ella se volvía más profunda y supo que se había quedado dormida. Se levanto dejando a la joven en la cama, se vistió y salió cerrando la puerta por dentro, no sería bueno si algún ebrio o ebria entrara por accidente y la encontrara desnuda y dormida sobre la cama.**

******Camino por el pasillo con dificultad, la gente pasaba a su lado, todo le daba vueltas así que cuando vio a dos chicas conocidas comiéndose a besos no lo creyó hasta que la joven pelinegra camino a donde estaba Natsuki.**

******-Nat, estas bien?- pregunto Chie preocupado.**

******-si, un poco mareada- contesto con dificultad- que haces con ella?- quiso señalar a donde antes había estado Aoi pero ya no vio a nadie.**

******-de quien hablas?-**

******-de esa chica con la que estabas, que hacías con ella?-**

******-esta ebria Natsuki yo estaba sola- la ayudo a ponerse bien de pie- te llevare a una habitación para que te calmes, no estás nada bien-**

******Entraron en una de las habitaciones donde solo había unos sillones, aluminados con luz tenue y una mesita en el centro. Chie la ayudo a sentarse en uno de los sofás.**

******-iré por algo para que se te baje la borrachera-**

******Chie salió de la habitación, dejando a Natsuki pensando en lo que había visto, claro que estaba ebria y claro que previo había alucinado, pero estaba segura de lo que vio, aun así la joven debía tener sus razones y no podía juzgarla ni seguir cuestionándola.**

******La puerta volvió a abrirse, a Natsuki le pareció muy pronto para que Chie volviera y levanto la vista para ver quién era.**

******La castaña dio un paso adelante y cerró la puerta tras ella. No quiso apresurarse quizá estaba influenciada nuevamente por el alcohol y casi ni la veía bien, la figura alta estaba borrosa.**

******-Mai?-**

******-estas más ebria de lo que creía- se burlo Shizuru, si era ella.**

******-a que vienes? a burlarte de mi estado deplorable?-**

******-la verdad si- camino lentamente hasta Natsuki, sonriendo.**

******Natsuki también sonrió levemente.**

******-que bien, después de todo el olvido es peor que la burla, cuando olvidas no sientes nada por la persona, ahora sé que si sientes algo por mi-**

******-bonitas palabras, donde las leíste?-**

******-en ningún lado son cosas que siento- contesto viéndola a los ojos, mientras la otra se sentaba en uno de los sofás- son cosas que me haces sentir, cosas que quisiera callar, pero extrañamente al verte me dan ganas de externarlas, de confesar todo lo que pienso y tengo dentro de mi-**

******-no caigo en mis propios juegos Kruger, esa carta ya la jugué yo- no quería apresurarse, era mejor ser precavida.**

******-estoy ebria Shizuru, no puedo pensar en nada, solo digo lo que siento, y si no me crees mejor vete, que ya he cometido muchas tonterías por ti esta noche y en días anteriores-**

******-las tonterías las comentes porque en realidad no tienes sentimientos, no sabes apreciar lo que la gente siente por ti y solo juegas y no puedes aceptar que yo te estoy ganando en tu propio juego-**

******-tienes toda la razón, ya ganaste, me rindo y tu ganas, ahora déjame en paz, sal de mi vida que ya me di cuenta que por alguien como tú no vale la pena luchar, yo te quería, era más que simple deseo y trate de recuperarte cuando viniste, pero ahora me doy cuenta que la chica de la que me enamore ya no existe, es solo un recuerdo y prefiero seguir enamorada de ese recuerdo que enamorarme ahora de ti, una persona falsa y arrogante, que se codea con idiotas huecos como Minagi y Senoh-**

******-BASTA¡¡ tu no sabes nada sobre mi así que no tienes derecho a juzgarme…**

******-JUGASTE CONMIGO¡¡- Natsuki se levanto del sofá de golpe- me dijiste que me querías cuando éramos niñas y yo me enamore de ti pero por miedo no quise confesarlo, y después te fuiste como sin nada, me abandonaste y ahora estas aquí, provocando tantas cosas en mi, odio y amor al mismo tiempo y no quiero seguir sintiendo esto, no quiero seguir lastimando a la chica que me ama, no quiero seguir engañando a Mai-**

******-yo nunca te dije que la engañaras, eso no es mi culpa, tú fuiste quien me beso, tú fuiste quien me ilusiono de nuevo y me hiciste creer que me querías-**

******-así lo pensé, pensé que te quería, pero tú no eres de quien me enamore hace años, ya no eres la misma y no quiero buscarla en ti porque sé que será en vano…**

******La castaña corrió los metros que la separaban de la otra chica, y la beso, la beso con pasión y con rabia a la vez, la odiaba por lo que le hacía sentir, porque no sabía si creerle, no sabía si solo era un juego, entro a un camino incierto en el que podía salir lastimada, pero no le importo, se arriesgo.**

******Se separaron de golpe al escuchar ruidos y gritos afuera, entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre alto con uniforme entro en la habitación jalándolas al exterior.**

******-que está pasando?- pregunto Natsuki.**

******-esta es una fiesta sin permiso y están todos arrestados- gritaba un hombre en traje negro mientras los jóvenes corrían de un lado a otro tratando que no los atraparan- se acabo la fiesta jóvenes-**

******Después de un par de llamadas Nao consiguió arreglar la situación y a Natsuki la soltaron pero Nao no ayudo a Shizuru a quien si se la llevaron mientras Natsuki la veía subir a la patrulla con preocupación. La castaña la vio unos momentos después, con su rostro de preocupación y le sonrió dulcemente, Natsuki igual le sonrió y la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Otro cap terminado. La buena noticia es que ya tengo compu, la mala que no tengo internet y tampoco tiempo para escribir o ir a un ciber además de que mi casa esta llenas de gente por todos lados y pues no me llega la inspiración, este cap lo borre y reescribí como 3 veces porque no me gustaba y creo que obtuve un buen resultado, sus comens me lo dirán jejeje. Tampoco no se ilusionen los que hayan leído mi ff de Dame una razón sabrán que yo tardo eternidades en reconciliar a los personajes, pero veré que hacer en el próximo cap. Hasta entonces me despido…**


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6. CELOS…MALDITOS CELOS**

******Después de lo sucedido en la fiesta todos se retiraron al centro a seguir la fiesta.**

******Natsuki por su parte se había quedado preocupada por Shizuru, ya que la habían arrestado pero seguro que con las influencias de Minagi y las suyas propias ya habría salido.**

******En ese momento tenía muchas preocupaciones y todas eran relacionadas con Shizuru, primero estaba el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido en esa habitación en el yate, el beso y se pregunto qué habría pasado si nadie las interrumpiera.**

******Obviamente había muchas cosas que les impedían estar juntas. Sintió que ya no se trataba solo de las carreras o de la rivalidad con Minagi, ya era algo más profundo, se trataba de quien se rendía ante un sentimiento tan fuerte como el amor. Pero, ¿en realidad era amor? Tal vez solo era cariño o simplemente atracción. Quizá aun no había superado el sentimiento que significo su primera ilusión, su primer beso, la primera sensación de no poder, o más bien no querer vivir sin alguien, pero como podía saber eso, como podría diferenciar entre tantos sentimientos sobre todo cuando no tenía ningún punto de comparación con algún sentimiento que hubiera sentido anteriormente.**

******No sabía cuáles eran los términos o las reglas ahora, pues antes de irse le había sonreído, pero que significaba esa sonrisa?, que pasaría en adelante?**

******Tendría que esperar a volver a la escuela para poder saberlo.**

******El sábado no se pudo levantar en toda la mañana, se la paso en casa jugando videojuegos y pensando, por la tarde llego Mai a visitarla y tuvo que soportar una comida con su padre haciendo preguntas muy personales a Mai, ya que todos sabían sobre su relación.**

**_En realidad ya la conocían muy bien ya que desde pequeñas eran amigas y según lo que la pelinaranja le había dicho, desde la secundaria la comenzó a ver como algo más que una amiga pero no se había armado de valor, ya que Natsuki nunca se confesó con esos gustos hasta que conoció a Nao con quien tuvo una corta relación al final de la secundaria, luego comenzaron las carreras de motocross y después de que Nat les hablara a sus padres sus preferencias y ellos la aceptaran lo de Nao termino, pero siguió habiendo una relación de amistad entre ellas. Tiempo después Mai le confesó sus sentimientos a Natsuki, poco después de entrar a la secundaria._**

Ella era casi de la familia y seguro que sus padres esperaban que fuera la definitiva pero a Natsuki no le gustaba pensar en eso, era muy pronto, apenas tenía 16 años.

-no debiste venir- dijo mientras entraban a la habitación después de la comida.

-porque no te gusta que venga cuando esta tu padre?-

-porque siempre hace comentarios extraños-

-a mi no me molesta, no lo tomo en serio porque te conozco- Mai estaba consciente de cómo veía Natsuki a sus parejas y de echo le sorprendía que ya fueran a cumplir 4 meses pues no solía durar más de un par de semanas con una chica – entonces que aremos hoy?- se recostó en la cama al lado de la ojiverde que tenia la vista perdida en el techo pensando en otras cosas.

-no lo se, no tengo muchos ánimos de salir hoy- poso su cabeza sobre sus manos.

-pues yo no hablaba de salir- se sentó sobre el cuerpo de Natsuki quien sonrío ante la extraña iniciativa de su novia.

-mis padres nos pueden oír-

-desde cuando te preocupa que nos oigan?-

-desde cuando tomas tú la iniciativa en estas cosas?-

-desde que tú te portas extraña-

-de que hablas?-

-yo pregunte primero-

-y eso que?-

-que tengo derecho a que me contestes primero-

-según quien?-

-según todo el mundo-

-no conoces a todo el mundo-

-Natsuki estoy hablando en serio- comenzó a desesperarle sus actitud desentendida.

-yo igual hablo en serio, no conoces a todo el mundo-

-Natsuki de verdad te has estado comportando muy extraña últimamente- se levanto de la cama- y no me gusta ser paranoica pero todo comenzó cuando Minagi llego al instituto…

-tienes razón estas paranoica-

…desde que llego esa chica todo el tiempo estas más distraída que de costumbre…-

-oye Minagi no es una chica, está bien que el tipo es medio afeminado pero no es para tanto…

-estoy hablando de Shizuru Fujino¡¡-

Natsuki se quedo callada, no por sorpresa pues Mai no era tonta y evidentemente se daría cuenta tarde o temprano, pero hubiera preferido que fuera más tarde. Pero podría sacar la carta de los celos y las sospechas infundadas y salir librada de la situación sin tener que decir la verdad.

Se rio burlonamente lo que molesto mas a Mai.

-de que te ríes Kruger?-

-discúlpame, es solo que no entiendo tu enojo, es obvio que entre esa chica y yo no hay nada, ella es la novia de Minagi y yo no suelo andar tras los desechos de mis enemigos-

-pero te portas extraña y además ella también, no entiendo porque quiere darte asesorías a solas después de clases-

-porque estoy mal en mis calificaciones, tú mejor que nadie sabes que la escuela poco me importa-

-están a solas-

-solo eh tenido una sesión y no sucedió nada, casi ni nos miramos además no la soporto es una cerebrito que se cree la gran cosa-

-pero…

-pero nada, este tema es innecesario, porque mejor no salimos a algún lado y nos distraemos un poco-

-dijiste que no querías salir-

-pues he cambiado de opinión-

Salieron de la casa cuando ya estaba casi completamente oscuro, subieron a la moto y tomaron rumbo por las estrechas calles de la ciudad.

-a donde vamos?- pregunto Mai cuando se dio cuenta de que no iban al centro.

-espera y veras-

Salieron de la cuidad y la peliazul tomo rumbo hacia la costa, recorrieron un buen tramo por la carretera junto al mar hasta llegar a un pequeño mirador donde se detuvo.

-que hacemos aquí?- pregunto Mai cuando Natsuki se bajo de la moto y le extendió la mano para ayudarla.

-solo tenía ganas de estar en un lugar tranquilo un momento- se quitaron los cascos y bajaron por el risco que no estaba tan en picada hasta la playa donde se sentaron ambas abrazadas mientras escuchaban el sonido de las olas atraídas por la luna llena que se posaba sobre sus cabezas.

-es extraño-

-de que hablas?-

-de esto, tu no sueles tener detalles como este, esto es…demasiado romántico para ti- Natsuki sonrió- no es que no me agrade que tengas este tipo de detalles conmigo…es solo que…

Fue callada por un beso de Natsuki, la beso lentamente casi como un simple rose, sin pasión, solo tranquilidad pero a la vez con firmeza y seguridad.

-lamento asustarte con mi comportamiento- susurro a unos centímetros de los labios de Mai- y si te e traído aquí es para demostrarte que para mí no eres como las otras chicas con las que estuve…tampoco no quiero que pienses que quiero casarme contigo o cumplir las fantasías de mis padres sobre nosotras…simplemente no eres cualquier chica para mí- la volvió a besar.

No dijeron nada más, solo se quedaron sentadas un tiempo más en ese lugar. Mai estaba feliz en el fondo ya que estaba segura de que su relación con Natsuki mejoraba y esa era una prueba, por el momento dejaría de lado sus pensamientos sobre Fujino. Natsuki por su parte no sabía si alegrarse o entristecer, no la estaba engañando con sus palabras, en realidad Mai no era cualquier chica, siempre fue más especial, pero no sabía hasta que punto y de qué manera, sería solo amistad o en verdad había algo más.

***LUNES***

Llegaron al Fuuka tarde como siempre, Mai se adelanto al salón mientras Natsuki se dirigía al lugar donde sus amigos se reunían.

-que tal Nat?- la saludo Nao al llegar y sentarse al lado de ella en el césped.

-Nada nuevo- contesto sin mucho animo- que supiste sobre la redada de la fiesta?-

-nada, hable con algunas personas y al parecer cubrieron bien sus huellas, seguro que los que nos delataron son personas poderosas- por la mirada de Nao y los demás entendió a quien culpaban.

-no seria sorpresa, después de todo ellos desaparecieron poco antes de que los policías llegaran-

-aun que no entiendo una cosa- se extraño Sergay- si la redada fue por cuenta de nuestro amigo Minagi, porque arrestaron a Fujino?-

Natsuki agacho la cabeza pensando que tal vez ella era la culpable del arresto de la castaña.

-tal vez se quedo en el baño la muy tonta y se le fue el tiempo- contesto la peliazul.

Los chicos rieron, la única que parecía estar en otro mundo, además de Natsuki, era Chie. Entonces Natsuki recordó lo que había sucedido, como había visto a Chie besando a Aoi y tal vez a ella también la habían arrestado. Estaba pensando como saberlo cuando Kazuya hablo.

-será mejor continuar esto mas tarde, Yukariko sensei viene entrando-

Caminaron a las aulas, lo que menos querían en esos momentos era un reporte.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo y se disponían a comenzar a comer y reanudar la conversación de la mañana, la chica tímida del consejo estudiantil apareció.

-la presidenta del consejo me envió para decirle a Kruger-san que la espera para sus asesorías al terminar las clases- dijo y después se retiro como siempre sin esperar respuesta.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada sobre el tema, ni siquiera Mai que ahora estaba mas tranquila sobre eso.

Aunque Natsuki sentía nervios con la situación y sabía que infinidad de cosas podrían pasar en esa sala, se dirigió a la sala de consejo sin vacilar, al terminar las clases.

Subió las escaleras lentamente pensando en lo que podría pasar y como si fuera a volverse una costumbre al abrir la puerta, sin tocar previamente, se encontró con otra sorprendente visión, pero ahora muy diferente a la anterior.

-si ya estabas al tanto del plan puedes decirme, porque no saliste a la hora acordada?- Minagi tenia aprisionada a Shizuru entre la pared y su cuerpo al parecer ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Natsuki.

-me distraje un momento, había tomado demasiado- Shizuru no parecía asustada y lo veía seriamente.

-sabes lo que has ocasionado, ahora todos dicen que a mi novia la metieron a la cárcel y mi reputación esta decayendo-

-tu crees que a mi me importa?-

-pues debería de importarte ya que pasaras el resto de tu vida conmigo-

-esos son los planes de nuestros padres no los míos, si estoy contigo ahora es por propósitos personales, pero no creas que te aguantare mucho tiempo-

-noticias Shizuru, en esta situación tu palabra o tus decisiones ya no cuentan ni para nuestros padres ni para mi, la decisión ya se ha tomado y te casaras conmigo quieras o no-

-estamos en el siglo veinte Reito, yo puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana y si le digo a mi padre que no quiero casarme contigo el no me obligara, además este matrimonio solo los beneficia a ustedes, a nosotros nos da igual, nuestra empresa no esta al borde de la banca rota-

Minagi pareció enfurecerse y empujo a Shizuru mas contra la pared haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente, eso provoco un fuego en el interior de Natsuki y sin pensar penetro en la habitación y con fuerza lo empujo contra el escritorio poniéndose entre Shizuru y él.

-Nat…su…ki…- a Shizuru le sorprendió que apareciera.

Natsuki no podía pensar, la situación era demasiado complicada, no podía procesar lo que había escuchado ni tampoco sabia que hacer con los recuerdos, así que decidió dejar de pensar y comenzar a actuar.

-si vuelves a tocarla así, te juro que…

-no es de tu incumbencia como trate yo a mi novia Kruger- Minagi se incorporo y estaba a poca distancia de Natsuki, ambos se veían con rabia.

-es de mi incumbencia cuando la golpeas, es algo que no puedo permitir-

-vaya, ahora eres el príncipe azul de la historia? Eso no te queda Kruger, ya todos sabemos la clase de basura que eres- rio burlonamente y se acerco mas quedando cara a cara con la joven que no retrocedió ni se inmuto- no me retes Kruger, porque no creas que el echo de que seas mujer me va a detener de darte una paliza-

-lo mismo digo-

Minagi la siguió viendo, después volteo a ver a Shizuru, después camino asía ella y la beso en la mejilla

-te veré después amor- salió del lugar.

Natsuki seguía con la mirada en la salida y no se atrevía a voltear a ver a Shizuru.

-lindo tu novio- comento sin voltear.

-no debiste hacer eso, te metiste en un gran problema- fue al escritorio y se sentó en la silla tras el, seguida por Natsuki que se sentó encima del escritorio al lado de la castaña.

-te empujo, creí que te golpearía- le enojo que pensara que golpearla no era suficiente para molestarse con Minagi y actuar como lo hizo.

-se defenderme, no necesitaba que lo hicieras, ahora el va a desquitarse contigo, y no sabes de lo que es capaz cuando lo dejan en ridículo-

-y que?, acaso estas preocupada por mi?- sonrió.

Shizuru le dirigió una mirada severa que borro su sonrisa, luego la mirada de la castaña se convirtió en una de preocupación.

-no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa-

-se cuidarme, además mis amigos no me dejaran sola- no sabía qué hacer, se sentía nerviosa por la situación y no sabía si sacar el tema de lo que sucedió en el yate- hay algo que me preocupa más que Minagi…y tiene que ver contigo-

Se miraron por unos instantes a los ojos hasta que Shizuru se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-no sé qué decirte, no sé qué será lo que tu sientas y en este momento solo puedo preocuparme por Reito, estoy segura de que mi padre no me obligara a casarme con el si le digo que no quiero pero también sé que él tiene mucho poder aun y es capaz de muchas cosas…y no quiero meterte en problemas…así que será mejor que nos limitemos a las asesorías, tratare de ayudarte para que esto sea soportable…es creo que será mejor aceptar que lo del sábado fue un error y que nuestra relación no puede llegar ni siquiera a una amistad-

-entiendo…y estoy de acuerdo-

En realidad no lo estaba pero había cosas en las que ella también debía pensar y todo se oponía a una relación cualquiera con Shizuru Fujino, así que prefirió darle la razón y dejar de pensar en ella como una posible relación. Y ahora que estaban en una situación de confesiones y todo eso se le ocurrió preguntar algo en lo que tenia duda hacia tiempo.

-puedo saber cuál es tu relación con Aoi Senoh?-

-ella es prima de Reito y es una de las razones por las que lo soporto-

-así que tu y ella…

-no, no ella y yo somos solo amigas…pero Reito la manipula demasiado, parece que la tiene amenazada por alguna situación que yo no he podido conocer y siempre trato de defenderla-

-entiendo-

-ya puedes irte si quieres, la verdad es que hoy no tengo ganas de comenzar con las asesorías-

-bien, entonces nos veremos mañana-

Salió de la habitación sabiendo que esos términos eran los correctos…después de todo su relación con Mai mejoraba y así se sentía bien…no tenían problemas pero tampoco eran nada, una simple relación alumno-superior y eso estaba bien. Aunque aún le quedaba saber la situación de Chie con Aoi, pero eso luego podría saberlo además por lo que parecía era algo grave, ya que Chie se había metido con la familia de Minagi y seguramente no estaban en buenos términos…

"será mejor no bajar la guardia con Minagi…ahora más que nunca va a meterse conmigo"

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Otro cap a la lista…del cual no tengo mucho que decir. Estoy tratando de hacer las situaciones lo mas reales pposibles, que sean cosas que puedan pasar en la vida real pero me sale lo telenovela y eso que las telenovelas no me gustan…en fin espero que les guste, que me digan sus opiniones y aportaciones sobre lo que crean que le hace falta…**


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7. PERSECUCION**

Los días continuaron extraños ya que para Natsuki era difícil estar con Shizuru y evitar hacer preguntas personales limitándose solo a las clases, además mejoro bastante en el instituto, sus calificaciones subieron y le alegro saber que solo le hacían falta un par de semanas de asesorías.

-en unas semanas comenzaran los preparativos para la graduación así que tendremos que dejar las asesorías-

-pero si aún falta mucho para la graduación-

-sí pero son muchas cosas las que tenemos que hacer y además también tengo que organizar la semana cultural y eso lleva tiempo-

-así que ya no tendré que quedarme?-

-no, pero tengo que pedirte que me ayudes con la semana cultural…no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, pero si aceptas puedo arreglar que te den puntos por eso y será un alivio no tener que hacerlo todo yo-

-está bien, por mi no hay problema-

-espero que no te cause problemas con tu novia-

-no te preocupes, ella entenderá además nuestra relación va muy bien-

-que bien, me alegro por ti-

-y que hay de ti y Minagi?-

-en qué quedamos Natsuki, nada de cosas personales-

-está bien lo siento- vio su reloj, ya eran las 5 de la tarde- ya es tarde, tengo que irme-

-bien, nos veremos mañana-

Natsuki salió del lugar y camino hasta las escaleras, pero en lugar de bajar e ir por su moto y retirarse, subió hasta el último piso y después a la azotea donde se sentó en una de las bancas.

El paisaje desde allí era triste, el otoño llegaba y con el las nubes de lluvia se posaban sobre la cuidad, con todo eso era imposible tener un buen humor o estar animado con algo, ese tipo de clima solo auguraba cosas malas.

-que estoy haciendo?-

Se pregunto mientras recordaba lo sucedido en esos últimos días y si bien era cierto que su relación con Mai había mejorado mucho también lo era que cada día le atraía mas Shizuru, que cada día sentía más celos de verla con Minagi, y que cada vez era más difícil frenar esos sentimientos durante las sesiones de estudio.

Se quedo allí sin reparar en el tiempo que transcurría lentamente, sin sentir el viento helado que erizaba los bellos de la nuca. Esperaba ver salir a Shizuru pero no sucedió y tampoco vio el coche de Minagi que siempre la esperaba en la entrada.

Después de pasar un rato allí por fin las nubes cumplieron su amenaza y dejaron caer ligeras gotas de agua sobre la cuidad pero Natsuki no tenía ganas de bajar de allí, se había sumido en sus pensamientos y no tenía ganas de volver a la realidad, no lo hubiera hecho pero sintió que la lluvia dejaba de caer sobre su piel.

-no deberías estar aquí, te vas a enfermar- Shizuru había puesto su paraguas sobre Natsuki y se sentaba a su lado.

-creí que ya te habías ido-

-estaba revisando algunos papeles-

-como supiste que estaba aquí?-

-te escuche subir y me preocupe porque no vi que trajeras paraguas-

-gracias, pero ya deberías irte, es tarde-

-no puedo dejar que te quedes así, te vas a resfriar-

-no te preocupes, en un momento me iré también-

Se escucharon dos sonidos de celular al mismo tiempo y ambas sacaron su móvil para contestar.

-hola- Natsuki reconoció el número de Nao en la pantalla.

"Nat necesito que vengas a mi casa ahora"- su vos se escuchaba preocupada.

-que sucede? Pasa algo malo?-

"te explicare en cuanto llegues"- colgó el teléfono.

Volteo a ver a Shizuru, ella también tenía cara de preocupación y aun tenía el móvil en la mano.

-tengo que irme- dijeron las dos al unisonó.

-vamos- dijo Shizuru tomándola de la mano para que ambas se protegieran bajo el paraguas.

Bajaron, se cambiaron los zapatos en la entrada y Natsuki se puso la chaqueta de cuero que usaba esos días por el frio y para protegerse de la lluvia.

-nos veremos después- se despidió Shizuru subiendo a su auto.

-adiós- contesto Natsuki colocándose el casco y trepando a su moto.

Salió de la escuela rápidamente y se dirigió a la casa de Nao, le preocupo el tono de vos de la joven ya que sonaba bastante preocupada.

-qué demonios sucede?- pregunto entrando en la biblioteca de la casa Juliet donde la había dirigido uno de los sirvientes, allí estaban Nao y Chie.

-necesitamos tu ayuda-

-que paso?-

-que tu amiga se ha metido en uno de los problemas más grandes de su vida-

Chie estaba sentada en un sillón frente a Nao, tenía la vista gacha y parecía haber llorado.

-Chie, que sucedió?-

-no quise meterlas en esto, pero necesito su ayuda-

-ya no sirve de nada arrepentirse y si nos descubren irán sobre ti, no sobre nosotros así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso-

-explíquenme que paso-

-que a Chie se le ocurrió meterse con la familia Senoh, una de las más poderosas del país- Nao había pasado rápidamente de la preocupación al coraje- se lo advirtieron, dos veces, le dijeron que se alejara de Aoi Senoh e hizo caso omiso de la advertencia y ahora Rioga Senoh anda tras ella y no es para advertirle-

-vas a ayudarme o no?-

-claro que voy a ayudarte, ya estoy dentro pero quiero dejar claro que nunca hubiera estado de acuerdo en esta relación…te metiste a la boca del lobo al meterte con los Senoh porque si te metes con los Senoh te metes con los Minagi- su mirada se dirigió a Natsuki- y ellos no son de palabras-

-Nao deja de regañarla tu también te metiste con Minagi, todo mundo se mete con Minagi porque es un idiota y es imposible no odiarlo-

-sí pero a mí no me encontraron en la cama con Aoi Senoh-

-Chie que sucedió?-

-fue mi culpa yo no debí de ir su casa, pero necesitaba verla y no resistí, me deje llevar no tuve precaución y su padre nos encontró en su habitación, por suerte logre salir pero no se que le abran hecho, no se donde este y ahora los hombres de Rioga me buscan por toda la ciudad-

-entonces tienes que irte, no hay otra opción- espeto Nao.

-no puedo irme sin saber cómo esta ella, necesito saber que le hicieron-

-no es posible, entre más rápido salgamos de aquí mejor-

-no puedo irme sin verla antes-

Antes de que pudieran seguir su discusión el celular de Natsuki sonó, contesto a pesar de que no conocía el número.

-hola-

"Natsuki, soy Shizuru"

-que sucede?- no quiso decir el nombre para no alterar mas a Nao.

"estas con Chie cierto?"

-si, porque lo preguntas-

"yo estoy con Aoi, ya me conto todo lo que sucedió y quiere ver a Chie, necesito tu ayuda"

-esta bien, nos veremos en la entrada del "Medievo" en media hora-

"bien, allí nos vemos"

Colgó el móvil.

-quien era?-

-Shizuru, esta con Aoi, nos verán en el Medievo en media hora-

-esto es una locura- dijo Nao tomando su chaqueta de la silla y saliendo del lugar seguida por Natsuki y Chie.

Se dirigieron al centro cuidando que nadie las siguiera, Natsuki se sentía nerviosa por la situación, Chie estaba bastante asustada y Nao no podía disimular ni un poco lo mala idea que le parecía aquello, sin embargo las ayudaba.

Cuando llegaron al Medievo esperaron unos minutos a que aparecieran Shizuru y Aoi.

-allí están- anuncio Natsuki abriendo la puerta del auto pero Nao la detuvo y cerro la puerta nuevamente- que sucede?-

-escuchen, esto no es un juego, estoy segura de que alguien allí adentro puede avisarle a los Senoh o a Minagi que están aquí, así que tienen poco tiempo, yo me quedare aquí para avisarles si alguien viene-

-está bien, espero que no sea necesario salir huyendo de aquí-

Salieron del auto y caminaron rápido a la entrada. En las escaleras ya las esperaban Shizuru y Aoi.

-vengan tengo una idea- dijo Natsuki sujetando a Chie para que no corriera a los brazos de Aoi y levantara sospechas.

Como Natsuki lo esperaba en cuanto entraron fueron recibidas por Midori-

-hola Nat-

-Midori hola, oye podemos pasar al privado?-

-claro, ya saben que siempre está abierto para ustedes- les dirigió una mirada picara.

-gracias, te veré luego- le dirigió una sonrisa y siguió hasta el final del local y luego subió las escaleras, seguida de cerca por Shizuru, Chie y Aoi.

Abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a las chicas, cerro tras ella y se quedo para en la entrada, un poco incomoda al lado de Shizuru viendo como Chie y Aoi se besaban y abrazaban.

-como fue que escaparon- pregunto Natsuki.

-aoi me llamo cuando estábamos en el instituto, me pidió que fuera por ella a su casa y le dije a su padre que se quedaría conmigo, en mi casa me explico todo y fue cuando te llame-

-como supiste que estaría conmigo?-

-cuando me dijo lo que había pasado, recordé que tu también estabas preocupada cuando te llamaron, creí que sería por eso-

-que piensas hacer- pregunto Aoi a Chie aun abrazada fuertemente a ella- si mi padre te encuentra es capaz de cualquier cosa-

-no te preocupes, Nao me ayudara a irme por un tiempo, supongo que cuando todo se calme podre volver-

-eso espero, ojala que a mi padre se le pase esto pronto-

-creo que debemos salir de aquí ya, en el local había gente de Rioga y de Reito, seguro que ya se enteraron-comento Shizuru dirigiéndose a la entrada pero el celular de Natsuki comenzó a sonar.

Era un mensaje de Nao "salgan de ahí, llegaron. Las espero en la puerta trasera".

-debemos irnos, ya llegaron-

Comenzaron a tocar la puerta fuertemente.

-sabemos que están ahí, abran la puerta!!!-

Se miraron asustadas, sin saber qué hacer.

-tenemos que salir de aquí- susurro Shizuru.

Pero no había manera de salir, vieron a su alrededor, todo estaba cerrado, estaban rodeadas por cuatro paredes y detrás de la única salida las esperaban hombres que no dudarían en golpearlas.

-no hay manera de salir- dijo Natsuki- solo podemos hacer una cosa- corrió a donde estaba Chie y le susurro algo al oído.

-pero…

-pero nada, las únicas en problemas aquí son ustedes, nosotras estaremos…

La puerta fue derribada y sin dar tiempo de reaccionar las luces se apagaron y se escucho un alboroto. Chie, en la confusión, tomo la mano de Aoi y salió corriendo a la puerta, pero en el camino fue derribada por una mano que le golpeo el rostro y sintió como un liquido caliente bajaba por su labio pero tenía que seguir, sujeto fuerte la mano de Aoi y derribando los obstáculos sin preocuparse por quien golpeaba pudo salir.

-prendan la luz!!-

Se escucharon gritos de dolor, Natsuki sintió como la golpearon por la espalda y cayó al piso, después algo golpeo su cabeza y la hizo perder levemente el conocimiento pero siguió escuchando el lejano alboroto mientras un líquido tibio caía por su rostro.

-que sucede aquí?-

La luz se encendió y en el umbral de la puerta apareció la persona menos deseada, Minagi Reito acompañado por Nagi.

-levántenla- ordeno y Natsuki sintió que la tomaban del brazo y se puso de pie sosteniéndose con dificultad- estaba segura de que ayudarías a tu amiguita Kruger-

-basta, deja que se vaya- ordeno Shizuru.

-tú no te metas, ya me has denigrado suficiente-

-y lo seguiré haciendo, suéltala-

Natsuki difícilmente podía escuchar lo que decían, la cabeza le daba vueltas y solo pudo reaccionar cuando la cálida mano de Shizuru reemplazo a la que la sujetaba bruscamente por el brazo y la dirigió a la entrada.

-que estás haciendo?- pregunto cuando pudo reaccionar. Se limpio la sangre que tenía en la mejilla.

-querías que te dejara allí?-

-no pero te meterás en problemas por mi culpa-

-ya no importa, no seguiré soportándolo, ya no hay razón-

Cuando llegaron al primer piso el lugar estaba vacío completamente, al parecer a la gente le había alarmado ver a un montón de hombres armados y de negro entrar allí apurados.

-Natsuki, que sucedió?- pregunto preocupada Midori acercándose.

-después te cuento Midori, ahora tengo que salir de aquí- respondió dejándose dirigir por Shizuru hasta la salida.

El frio le calo en los huesos e hizo que el dolor de su espalda aumentara considerablemente. Se detuvo momentáneamente pues el aire le había hecho marearse. Ya tranquila trato de zafarse del las manos de Shizuru.

-que haces?- pregunto Shizuru al sentir a la peliazul zafarse del agarre.

-ya te cause muchos problemas-

-no puedes irte así, estas lastimada-

-he estado peor no te preocupes, pediré un taxi e iré a la casa de Nao a esperar a ver que pasa-

-no lo creo, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa- la volvió a tomar del brazo y la subió a su auto.

-te vas a meter en más problemas con Minagi- dijo cuando Shizuru entro al auto.

-Reito no es mi dueño- respondió la chica encendiendo el motor- toma- le dio un paño y con el hizo presión en la herida de la frente para que la sangre dejara de fluir.

Natsuki no dijo nada más y solo la guio hasta su casa esperando que sus padres aun no llegaran porque si la veían así, golpeada no se la acabaría con el sermón de su madre y el regaño de su padre.

-aquí es-

Shizuru se bajo del auto y le ayudo a Natsuki a entrar en la casa, donde por suerte no había nadie. Se sentó en el sofá aun con un dolor intenso en la espalda y sintiendo que la cabeza le explotaría.

-no es muy grave- dijo analizando la herida de la frente- tienes botiquín?-

-no es necesario que hagas…

-no te hagas tanto del rogar, ya no puedo estar mas hundida de lo que estoy- le sonrió tiernamente pero se notaba también bastante preocupada por la situación.

-en el baño…esta allí- señalo la puerta que estaba al fondo.

Estaba nerviosa por la situación, pero a la vez se sentía a gusto al lado de Shizuru y le agradaba que se preocupara por ella, algo le decía que si no la quisiera de ninguna manera se hubiera metido en problemas y mucho menos retaría a Reito Minagi por ella.

-no están tus padres?-

-fueron a una fiesta en el sur de la ciudad-

-ya veo- volvió con el botiquín en la mano- solo te golpearon la cabeza?-

-también la espalda, pero no es grave, solo me duele un poco-

-deberíamos ir a un hospital, podrías tener algo roto-

-no te preocupes, no creo que sea así, solo fue un golpe leve, soy resistente-

Comenzó a limpiar la herida suavemente para no lastimarla. Natsuki solo la observaba pensando en lo tonta que era aquella situación y la poca imaginación que tendría un escritor si plasmara algo así. Shizuru solo pensaba en lo evidente que era ahora el hecho de que ya no estaba conforme con tenerla solo como una alumna y que ni como amiga se conformaría, pero decir eso solo significaría empeorar las cosas ya que no quería meter a Natsuki en su mundo y en sus problemas.

-listo- dijo mientras ajustaba la gasa con la cinta para proteger la herida- supongo que pronto sanara.

-gracias- comenzó cuando Shizuru se sentó a su lado- por todo, me has ayudado mucho hoy-

-de nada- todo ese tiempo había estado cerca del rostro de Natsuki y ahora la veía a los ojos sin querer alejarse de ella, pero Natsuki no estaba segura de querer cambiar las condiciones de su relación, por lo menos no por el momento.

-estas consciente de que esto parece escena de película barata- dijo Natsuki y Shizuru rio alejándose y sentándose a su lado.

-me gustan los clásicos pero a diferencia de esas escenas no terminare besándote, ahora me iré a casa y tendré que enfrentar la ira de mi padre y del señor Minagi ahora que seguro Reito les ha lavado el cerebro-

-suerte, espero que todo salga bien-

-igual yo- se levanto pero luego Natsuki la tomo de la mano.

-después tengo que hablar contigo si te parece, ahora ya han sido demasiadas cosas-

-bien, entonces mañana hablaremos-

-te veo mañana-

Salió de la casa, subió a su auto, y se puso a pensar nuevamente en lo mucho que deseaba estar con Natsuki y en lo malo que eso seria.

-Nao?- Natsuki llamo a Nao después de que Shizuru salió de la casa- que sucedió?-

"todo salió bien, pudieron irse juntas"

-se fueron las dos?-

"Después de lo que paso en el bar estuvimos seguras de que si Aoi regresaba no le esperaba nada bueno así que decidimos que se fueran las dos juntas"

-que bien, espero que no las encuentren-

"no estoy segura de eso, ya sabes con quien nos metimos pero espero supongo que con los contactos que les di todo saldrá bien…aunque hay otra cosa que me preocupa"

-que sucede?-

"se trata de Fujino…Natsuki escúchame, Minagi y esos hombres ya estaban cerca del lugar cuando llegamos, así que alguien que ya sabía que iríamos les aviso y solo esperaron el momento adecuado para entrar, yo supe que eran ellos cuando bajaron de una camioneta que estaba al final de la calle…y yo creo que la única que sabia del plan y pudo decirles, es Fujino…"

-estás segura? Tal vez no estaban allí desde el principio-

"sé lo que sientes Natsuki, se que nunca la olvidaste y sé que la quieres a tu lado, pero ya has visto lo que paso con Chie y escúchame…si algo así te pasa, después de que te he advertido, yo no te ayudare, estarás sola Natsuki porque tampoco los chicos estarían contigo y mucho menos Mai"

-entiendo, adiós Nao- colgó el teléfono.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Otro capitulo a la lista. Ya comienzan los problemas de verdad. Espero sus comentarios y lamento la tardanza, la inspiración es muy impredecible jejeje.**


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8. RESPONSABILIDADES**

Incertidumbre, consternación, duda, ira, enojo, decepción…esos sentimientos inundaron su ser cuando colgó el teléfono.

Parte de ella no quería creerlo, no creía posible todo lo que le había dicho su amiga…después de que había decidido dejar de huir de sus sentimientos, dejar de pensar, dejar de hacer las cosas por los demás, ahora le salía con esto, bonita cosa.

Pero no lo creía, no quería y no podía creer tal cosa, después de que la ayudo, después de que reto a Minagi por ella, reto a su familia por Aoi y Chie…no era posible que fuera una farsa.

"ella es una gran actriz" le dijo una vos en su interior.

"no creo que sea tan mala, confió en ella" contesto otra.

Confusión de nuevo, sentimientos encontrados, y de nuevo dolor, la cabeza le pedía que descansara, que no la siguiera forzando pero tantas cosas le recordaban lo que acababa de pasar. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza y toco el vendaje que la castaña le había hecho tan solo unos minutos antes, suspiro hondo y percibió la leve pero inconfundible fragancia a rosas de Shizuru que se había quedado impregnada en sus ropas.

El dolor de su cabeza y espalda no la dejaban pensar, se desespero y solo pudo atinar a llorar en silencio, entre la soledad.

***EN LA MANSION MINAGI***

-como te atreviste a hacerme eso?-

-te estabas pasando de listo Reito, que querías he? Matarla?-

-créeme que ganas no me faltan-

-ella no te ha hecho nada, tu eres el que no la deja en paz-

El chico paró en seco en medio del pasillo por el que iban caminando y la acorralo en la pared.

-no sé a qué juegas con Kruger, Shizuru, pero créeme que esto no me agrada nada, si te sigues metiendo en mi camino no me importara que seas mi prometida-

-pues te aseguro que después de esta noche no tendrás que preocuparte más por mí, porque no pienso soportarte otra-

-no creo que tu padre piense igual ahora que se entere de lo que has hecho esta noche-

Shizuru solo mantuvo su mirada severa mientras por dentro el temor la inundo cuando Reito la libero y siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar ambos a la puerta al final, adentrándose en la biblioteca de la familia Minagi, donde se encontraban Gendo Fujino, Rioga Senoh y Kenshin Minagi.

Cuando los chicos entraron, los hombres estaban al lado de la chimenea, Minagi hablaba por lo bajo con Senoh, asintiendo y ambos con cara de que ni la chimenea los calentaba, mientras que Fujino los escuchaba y veía fijamente las llamas en la chimenea, serio e impasible.

Los tres hombres posaron su atención en los jóvenes cuanto Reito cerró la puerta tras de si.

-donde esta mi hija?- exigió saber Senoh.

-lo lamento, yo no pude hacer nada, escapo con Hallard- contesto Reito.

-Shizuru, como fue que permitiste que esto pasara?- pregunto Gendo a su única hija.

-ah yo…

-anda Shizuru, diles a todos como fue que dejaste que Aoi escapara con Hallard y que no solo la dejaste sino que también llamaste a tu amiga Kruger para ayudarlas a escapar-

-eso es cierto?- pregunto Gendo.

-padre yo…-titubeo un momento sobre que lo que diría, pero al ver la cara de triunfo en el rostro de Reito se armo de valor para decir lo que en realidad pensaba- si padre, lo hice y lo volvería a hacer porque me parece completamente injusto que les prohíban estar juntas…

-que que?- el vaso de Rioga Senoh termino de colmarse- a mi me parece injusto que por un ridículo capricho mi familia pierda su prestigio, que sabes tú del honor? Es obvio que no entiendes esta situación-

-capricho? Ellas se aman-

-amor? Amor entre mujeres, pero que tontería. Es obvio que lo único que Aoi quiere es molestarme, sabe que no lo aceptare, nunca, eso es un sacrílego, una aberración y si en realidad lo hace porque quiere a esa perra entonces, si la ves o la contactas, dile que nuca regrese porque ya no la veré como mi hija, ya no es una Senoh- tiro al suelo la copa de vino que llevaba en la mano y salió del salón azotando la puerta.

-no puedo creer que hicieras esto Shizuru- su padre quien por lo general era un hombre inquebrantable y firme parecía bastante impresionado por la actitud y las palabras de Shizuru.

-padre yo…-

-ya es suficiente Shizuru, no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar ese tema, me has decepcionado- acomodo su elegante traje y se dirigió a Minagi- lamento lo ocurrido esta noche con tu sobrina Kenshin, espero que todo se soluciones-

-gracias Gendo, ahora será mejor que vayamos a descansar y mañana hablaremos con más calma, supongo que Rioga querrá reunir al consejo familiar para saber qué hacer con esta situación, se ha quedado sin una heredera-

-espero que todo se solucione, nos veremos mañana-

Padre e hija se dirigieron al exterior de la residencia Minagi sin mediar palabras ya que ambos estaban preocupados por la situación, aun así cuando minutos después llegaron a la mansión Fujino, Shizuru no pudo más y quiso terminar con cierta situación.

-padre hay algo que quiero decirte-

-hablaremos mañana Shizuru, por ahora solo quiero descansar y recuperarme de todo esto- comenzó a subir las escaleras pero luego volvió la mirada- apropósito, mañana no vayas al instituto, nos llamaran para una reunión en casa de los Minagi y tú debes estar allí-

-si padre, buenas noches, que descanse-

-descansa hija-

***VIERNES***

-fue una tontería de su parte hacer eso sin consultarnos primero-

Sergay se puso furioso después de que Nao le contara lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, Kazuya solo se sorprendió por la situación ya que no se lo imaginaba, Akane solo ponía cara preocupada mientras escuchaba todo al igual que Mai y Natsuki solo se mantenía detrás de Nao, recostada en el césped con la cabeza en las piernas de su novia ya que no soportaba estar mucho tiempo sentada sin apoyo en la espalda, solo quería que terminaran las clases para irse a casa.

-es su vida, no tiene que pedirnos permiso para nada- comenta Natsuki sin perder la vista de las hojas del árbol que les proporcionaba sombra.

-somos un equipo Natsuki, si ella se mete en problemas todos nos metemos y a mí no me parece correcto que fuera tras de Aoi Senoh cuando ella está relacionada con Minagi. Se supone que estamos en contra de ellos, nos declararon la guerra desde que los conocimos…

-por favor Sergay, esto va mas allá que las malditas competencias de motocross, se trata de que ellas dos se aman y desafiaron a todos por eso, prefirieron escapar antes que vivir una mentira aquí…ya entiendo porque Chie nunca nos dijo nada, porque seguro que ya se imaginaba que pensaríamos igual que tu- se levanto del suelo con dificultad y camino hasta el edificio, subió las escaleras y decidió tomar el resto del receso sola en el techo del edificio sentada en una banca.

Se recostó en la banca de metal, en realidad el dolor de la espalda y la cabeza era insoportable y el frio poco le ayudaba, le hacía que le calaran los huesos.

-te pasa algo?- Mai se sentó en la banca y poso la cabeza de Natsuki en sus piernas- estas muy extraña hoy-

-nada, es solo que me molesto lo que dijo Sergay, como si las carreras de motocross lo fueran todo-

-pues recuerdo cuando tu eras igual…no es que me agradara que fueras así, pero es extraño como has cambiado últimamente-

-tal vez fue el golpe en la cabeza- rio Natsuki.

-veo que tu sentido del humor nunca cambia- comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Natsuki y después continuo con otra de sus inquietudes- así que Fujino las ayudo?-

-sí, ella estaba con Aoi y nos llamo para que se pudieran ver-

-pero nao dijo que ella había avisado a Minagi después-

Sin querer Mai había desertado una duda olvidad en la mente de Natsuki, un asunto que había preferido dejar de la do y ahora la volvía a golpear, lo peor de todo era que Shizuru no había ido al instituto ese día y no la vería hasta el lunes próximo.

-si, al parecer todo estaba planeado para tendernos una trampa en el Medievo, pero afortunadamente las importantes pudieron salir-

-que sucedió después contigo y Fujino, eso no lo dijeron-

Otra herida abierta y roseada con limón, "lo que había pasado después de la huida de Chie y Aoi", podría llamarlo "los mejores momentos de mi vida, en los que me sentí de nuevo como una niña enamorada de la chica castaña, de la pequeña que me ayudaba con la tarea, que me apoyaba cuando lloraba y que me tendió la mano cuando estaba sola" o también podría ser "la mejor actuación de Fujino Shizuru".

-Minagi llego, cuando vieron que Aoi y Chie se habían ido yo salí del lugar y me fui a mi casa en taxi-

-y que paso con ella?-

-no lo se-

-supongo que los tres salieron a buscar a las chicas y de paso celebra que te habían dado una golpiza-

-si eso debe ser-

Para su suerte la campana del término del almuerzo comenzó a sonar.

-debemos irnos- dijo Mai haciendo ademan de levantarse pero Natsuki no se movió de su lugar.

-ve tu, yo no tengo muchas ganas de entrar a clases, ire a la segunda-

-bien pero que no se te vuelva a hacer costumbre porque ya estabas mejorando en las materias-

-no te preocupes, es solo que me duele bastante la cabeza y no tengo ganas de soportar al profesor de política con sus tonterías-

-si te duele la cabeza deberías ir a enfermería-

-no es necesario, en un momento pasara-

-bien entonces- se levanto- te veré más tarde- le dio un beso en los labios y se fue en dirección al salón de clases que estaba dos pisos más abajo.

Natsuki se quedo recostada en le banca mientras pensaba en lo que haría después, en la postura que tomaría, de qué lado se pondría ante esta situación.

Mas que no poder era que no quería creer en la traición de la castaña, pero todo apuntaba a que ella era culpable, después de todo ya una vez la había hecho caer en su juego, ya no era novedad y si se ponía a pensar bien, todos sus encuentros, todas las palabras dichas, todas las miradas, todo lo que habían compartido no eran más que mentiras, quien sabe y hasta los recuerdos de la infancia lo eran, no se trataba más que de un show montado por una gran actriz, que la había engañado.

Era mejor así, acabar con eso de una vez, ya que si continuaba así solo conseguiría lo mismo que Chie y si eso pasaba seguramente no contaría con el apoyo de sus amigos. Nao y Sergay ya habían dejado clara su opinión, Mai ni hablar y hablando de Kazuya y Akane no era como si pudieran ayudarla. En una situación así estaría sola.

Se dio cuenta entonces que en nadie a su alrededor podía confiar, que no tenía amigos de verdad, pero no podía culparlos ya que meterse en ese mundo, con gente falsa que finge ser feliz, con personas que no se tocan el corazón para usar su dinero en contra de otros, personas que solo piensan en sí mismo y en su honor…ese mundo solo traía problemas y si solo con algunos roces con el ahora estaba golpada, entonces que sucedería si entraba de lleno en él?...entrar en el mundo de Shizuru.

La campana de cambio de clases sonó y muy a su pesar tuvo que levantarse y dirigirse al salón de clases un poco mareada por el cambio de clima ya que adentro estaba caliente por la calefacción.

-creí que te caerías por las escaleras- le dijo Nao cuando entro en el salón mientras tenia la vista en uno de los libros de texto.

-sería demasiado doloroso- contesto sentándose en su mesa al lado de nao.

-aun te duele?- pregunto quitando la vista del libro y retirándose las gafas.

-si un poco-

-necesitas descansar o no estarás bien para la próxima carrera y ahora no puedes perder ante Minagi-

-no hay problema, estaré bien, aun tengo una semana para recuperarme del todo-

-así que ayer la señorita Fujino se gano su óscar- comento riéndose- no puedo creer que cayeras en tu propio juego Natsuki, en que estabas pensando?-

-no estaba pensando, ese fue el problema- recostó la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-es evidente. Espero que de ahora en adelante comprendas que ella no es para ti, lo único que hace es embobarte y eso hace que te metas en problemas con Minagi. Tu lealtad es con nosotros, somos tus compañeros y es tu responsabilidad solo estar bien con nosotros, debes entender que…

-ya entendí Nao, no necesito otro sermón, ya tuve suficiente y no volveré a meterme con Fujino, de ninguna manera-

Nao no dijo nada mas, volvió a ponerse las gafas y concentrarse en su libro.

Afortunadamente Natsuki no tuvo que soportar más en ese lugar ya que unos minutos después llegaron unos de los representantes del consejo estudiantil anunciando que las clases se suspendían por reunión de maestros.

-nos vamos?- pregunto Mai tomando a Natsuki de la mano mientras seguían a la multitud que se dirigía a la salida.

-claro-

-------------------

La enorme sala estaba llena de hombres, sumida en un alboroto total ya que todos querían defender sus puntos de vista. Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior los hombres más influyentes y poderosos de la familia Minagi y Senoh estaban reunidos en esa habitación. Solo en uno de los extremos de la mesa se encontraba la familia Fujino, conformada por el padre Gendo Fujino un hombre alto de cabello anteriormente castaño, ahora completamente cano, mirada severa color carmesí. Al lado su hija, Shizuru Fujino, una joven hermosa, con ondulado y largo cabello castaño cayendo por sus hombros, finas y delgadas facciones, una tersa y suave piel del color de la porcelana y para coronar, sus penetrantes ojos color carmesí heredados de su padre.

-guarden la calma por favor- pidió Kenshin Minagi que estaba sentado al lado de su hijo y era el actuar jefe de las familias. Se puso de pie- de esta manera no llegaremos a nada bueno, es mejor que Senoh-dono aclare la situación en la que se encuentra y proponer que podemos hacer para que esto no afecte el prestigio de nuestras familias.

-sucede que mi hija, la única heredera de la familia Senoh, Aoi, escapo ayer…-todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar y Rioga solo agacho la mirada ocultando su vergüenza- ella, escapo con una chica, con una mujer de la familia Hallard- el hombre no pudo soportar más la humillación y termino su discurso sentándose y permitiendo que Kenshin continuara.

-como verán este es un asunto de suma importancia para la familia ya que si la gente se entera corre riesgo el respeto a la honorable casta de nuestras familias-

-lo mejor será buscarlas y eliminar esta mancha- dijo uno de los hombres y otros asintieron apoyando la noción.

-por ahora agentes de la familia las buscan, pero ambas fueron apoyadas por otra familia influyente y están bien escondidas…

-de que familia estamos hablando?- pregunto uno de los hombres.

Reito se puso de pie por petición de su padre y ahora el comenzó a hablar.

-tengo información y testigos que vieron como un miembro de la familia Juliet las ayudo a escapar, también otra chica, no pertenece a alguna familia importante, su nombre es Kruger, Natsuki Kruger- obviamente al joven no le convenía mencionar la complicidad de Shizuru con estas chicas.

-entonces también debemos hacer algo al respecto-

-no es necesario, ellas no dirán nada ya que no quieren que las encuentren, además tengo algunos un contacto muy confiable dentro de la familia que nos ayudara…

Continuaron hablando sobre el tema hasta que concluyeron en seguir buscándolas, reunir esfuerzos y usar todas sus influencias para encontrarlas, pero si daban con ellas ya no volverían a casa, los hombres tenían estrictas ordenes de terminar su trabajo.

Shizuru solo se quedo esperando a que Reito se levantara y confirmar lo que ella esperaba, que anunciara otro de los temas que deberían discutir en esa reunión y la razón por la que ella se encontraba allí pero no hablo sino hasta que el resto de los miembros de la familia abandonaron la sala y solo quedaron Gendo, Kenshin, Reito y Shizuru en el lugar, sentados en un extremo de la mesa.

-creo que es hora de poner las cosas en claro Gendo- propuso Minagi- este compromiso ya se había establecido desde hace tiempo y tu aceptaste la proposición para que nuestras familias se unieran al igual que nuestros negocios-

-de eso estoy consciente Kenshin y también debes recordar que yo había establecido un plazo de dos meses para que nuestros hijos se conocieran y decidieran que es lo que en realidad deseaban, hoy ese plazo se ha cumplido así que- volvió la vista a Shizuru- Shizuru ven un momento por favor- se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a un rincón apartado.

-padre yo ya no quiero seguir con esto- dijo la joven sin esperar a que su padre le preguntara.

-eso lo se hija-su padre la vio a los ojos- pero también se que últimamente has hecho cosas que me han decepcionado y creo que Reito es la persona correcta para ti, creo que el te ayudara a volver al camino correcto-

-pero, yo no lo quiero, no me gustan sus reglas, no me gusta su familia además usted dijo que era mi decisión y esa es que no quiero casarme con Reito Minagi, no quiero pertenecer a esta familia-

-escucha Shizuru, cuando tu madre murió prometí ante su tumba que haría todo para que te convirtieras en toda una mujer digna del apellido Fujino, y esta es una decisión que ya he tomado para cumplir esa promesa, te casaras con Reito y no pienso cambiar de opinión-

Shizuru no podía apelar a la decisión de su padre, conocía las reglas y en efecto como lo había dicho Reito, su opinión no contaba, la decisión ya la había tomado su padre. Desvió la mirada, no quería que el viera sus lagrimas, no quería mostrar debilidad ante nadie, los Fujino no eran débiles, pero no podía evitarlo.

-esto es lo mejor Shizuru, cuando lo pienses mejor te darás cuenta de eso y estoy seguro de que Reito será un buen esposo, te cuidara bien y ya verás que poco a poco llegaras a quererlo- puso su mano en el hombro de la joven y camino a donde estaban los Minagi para darles la noticia.

Shizuru limpio sus lagrimas y al voltear la mirada lo primero que vio fue el rostro orgulloso de Reito.

No pudo seguir más en esa habitación, así que en cuanto su padre termino de hablar se retiro y le anuncio a su padre que volvería a casa en su auto.

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando salió de la residencia Minagi en su auto.

Sonrió de pronto pensando en su actual situación. Recapitulando, primero había vuelto a Japón escondida detrás de un compromiso en el que no estaba de acuerdo, pero tenía que aceptar por ser el único pretexto para volver a ver a la única chica que había amado en su vida, después resulto que el chico con el que tenia compromiso era el más grande enemigo de la chica por la que había vuelto, ahora estaba atrapada en el compromiso, y en dudosos términos con Natsuki.

Y no era que no tuviera conquistas en Londres, la verdad era que no le faltaban las propuestas de parte de hombres y mujeres, pero solo la veían superficialmente, en realidad solo Natsuki la conocía.

Pero ahora ya no importaba nada, se casaría con Reito y viviría bajo su sombra el resto de su vida al igual que todas las mujeres que se casan con hombres como él, con dinero y sin cabeza más que para sus negocios.

-todo termino- suspiro y volvió a subir al auto.

Recargo su cabeza en el volante, en realidad no sabía qué hacer, no sabía a dónde ir, estaba deprimida y no quería estar sola, no quería volver a casa, necesitaba pensar en tantas cosas, prepararse y armarse de valor para no ser vencida en ese nuevo juego, para comenzar ese camino nuevo y sinuoso que se extendía frente a ella.

Reito había vencido, la había vencido a ella que siempre fue fuerte. Apenas tenía 18 años y el resto de su vida ya estaba escrita, ya no había manera de cambiar las cosas, la decisión estaba tomada. Después de que siempre lucho contra eso, contra los matrimonios arreglados, a pesar de que pensó nunca caer en algo así, allí estaba, sin palabra, sin elección.

Pero aun tenía una jugada más, aun tenía algo más que hacer antes de dejarse caer y tirar la toalla.

Encendió el auto y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad a buscar un lugar para darse valor y cumplir con la tontería que acababa de pensar mientras la oscuridad y la noche caían sobre la cuidad, trayendo consigo más problemas.

**--------------------------------------------**

**Listo capitulo 8, creo que fue un poco corto, iba a escribir más pero prefiero dejar el resto para el próximo capítulo para desarrollar más lo que viene a continuación. Así que hasta el próximo cap ^-^… Matta Nee!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9. SOLO TU Y YO**

-creí que te quedarías aquí esta noche- dijo Mai mientras Natsuki montaba en su motocicleta. Ya era de noche.

-eso quería, pero la verdad es que quiero estar sola un momento, tengo muchas cosas que pensar y que hacer y quiero aprovechar que mis padres se ausentaran hasta el domingo-

-pues entonces iré contigo-

-no…estare bien, quisiera estar sola, espero que lo entiendas-

-está bien, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, bien?-

-bien, no te preocupes- beso a su novia despidiéndose, le sonrió y se coloco el casco para arrancar y dejar atrás a una confundida y preocupada pelirroja.

La verdad era que no tenía muchos ánimos de nada, no quería estar con Mai, cada que la tocaba o le sonreía se imaginaba a Shizuru y si esto antes le importaba poco, ahora ya no le agradaba engañarla de esa manera, sabía que era muy injusto pero ahora menos que nunca podría tener esperanzas con Shizuru.

Después de haberlas traicionado a todas esa noche, la castaña había dejado muy clara su posición en esa situación, no estaba de su lado, nunca lo estuvo y obviamente siempre seguiría con Minagi.

Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, ya estaba cerca de casa y en verdad no tenía prisa, tal vez podría pasar a su casa por un poco de dinero y después ir al Medievo o la estrella roja, de cualquier manera sus padres no estaban y aun estando ellos poco importaba. Llamaría a Nao y la invitaría a ir un rato al bar a liberarse de las presiones que habían pasado y reiterarle su opinión, decirle que estaba de su lado.

Estaba a unos metros de su casa cuando vio que había un coche estacionado en frente y se detuvo. Definitivamente no eran sus padres, no podían haber llegado aun y tampoco podría ser Nao porque su auto era rojo y el que estaba allí era negro.

-demonios, no puede ser- exclamo cuando le vino a la mente una idea de quién podría ser.

Se acerco un poco más y entonces la vio, la joven castaña estaba recargada en la portezuela del copiloto del auto, con la vista perdida en el cielo.

"qué hago?" se pregunto.

Se sentía nerviosa, pero las ganas de confrontarla que había tenido todo el día le regresaron cuando recordó lo que había hecho, como las había traicionado, así que se acerco.

Llego hasta la entrada de la casa y subió la moto a la acera quedando frente a Shizuru, la vio por un momento, parecía que había bebido demasiado y no tenía muy buen aspecto.

-que haces aquí?- pregunto bruscamente.

Pero la castaña estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y no hizo caso a la presencia de Natsuki.

-estas bien?- pregunto la peli-azul cuando se fijo bien en el aspecto desaliñado de Shizuru.

-el cielo esta hermoso hoy, las estrellas brillan y hay luna llena- comento la chica sin ver a Natsuki.

-Shizuru, estas ebria, está nublado-

La castaña soltó una fuerte carcajada y fijo la vista en Natsuki.

-tienes razón, debe ser que cuando estoy contigo todo parece muy lindo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa dulce molesto a Natsuki, la molesto por su hipocresía, por las mentiras que contenía esa sonrisa, porque pensaba seguir engañándola…y nadie jugaba con Natsuki Kruger.

-deja de jugar Shizuru, ya fue suficiente-

-no puedo pensar en jugar ahora Natsuki…al igual que tu cuando estoy ebria el juego no me sale y…simplemente digo lo que siento-

-supongo que se te aplica el dicho de que los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad- sonrió.

Shizuru se quedo callada viendo la expresión de los ojos de Natsuki, que era la única parte de su rostro que podía ver ya que aun no se quitaba el casco.

-que es lo que quieres?-

-ni siquiera yo lo se, no me preguntes- inclino la cabeza a un lado y de su bolsa saco una pequeña botella a la que le dio un largo trago.

-como se ve que no sabes beber- repuso la peliazul.

Shizuru volvió a sonreír tontamente, cada ves tenia menos conciencia de lo que hacia y la vista se le nublaba y le daba vueltas.

-a que viniste entonces?-

-quería verte-

-ya me viste, puedes irte-

-también quiero que hablemos-

-eso será cuando estés sobria, si hablas en tu estado solo seguirás diciendo tonterías y no estoy dispuesta ni de humor para escucharte además no tenemos nada de qué hablar-

-bueno supongo que me iré entonces- se dispuso a subir al auto pero no antes de beber nuevamente, esperando que Natsuki no la dejara irse.

-espera, no pensaras conducir así, estas mal podrías ocasionar un accidente-

-mm, supongo que me iré caminando entonces- cerró la puerta del auto.

-pero, es un barrio peligroso y tu casa está lejos y…

-si quieres que me quede solo dilo- dijo la chica con una mirada insinuante.

-cállate!! Yo no estoy pensando ese tipo de cosas, solo digo la verdad además si algo te pasa y saben que viniste pensaran que yo te hice algo y no quiero tener más problemas con tu novio-

-el no sabe que vine, así que no tienes de que preocuparte-

-aja- la peli azul cruzo la reja de la casa y después volteo a ver a la castaña.

En realidad no podía dejarla allí sola, algo podría pasarle en su estado.

"¿Qué debo hacer?...ella esta borracha, es mi oportunidad para vengarme por lo que me ha hecho. Seguro que no pondrá resistencia, hasta ella misma se me está insinuando…además no pierdo nada, nadie se enterara y podre darme cuenta si en realidad ella me gusta, si estoy enamorada de ella o si solo es mera atracción física"

-ven, no puedes quedarte allí sola-

-no no no no…si Natsuki no quiere que yo esté aquí entonces me voy, aunque me violen- comenzó a caminar por la acera tambaleándose.

- demonios- murmuro Natsuki fastidiada mientras bajaba de la moto y se retiraba el casco rápidamente- espera Fujino- grito corriendo tras ella.

-no Natsuki no…si no quieres que este contigo entonces me iré-

-algo te puede pasar, espera-

La tomo por el brazo firmemente para que se detuviera y lo hizo paro al instante siguiente comenzó a gritar.

-AUXILIO!! ESTA CHICA QUIERE VIOLARME!!-

-cállate- murmuro Natsuki agradeciendo que la calle estaba desierta, pero unas luces se encendieron y eso la asusto y tapo la boca de la chica con las manos.

-cállate o creerán que es cierto- la jalo y la metió a la casa donde la libero de sus manos.

-jajaja eso fue divertido- reía la castaña.

- si claro, estoy en éxtasis- dijo fastidiada.

Shizuru se sentó en uno de los sofás de la estancia con las manos en el estomago y en medio de una gran carcajada.

-aaaah si no sabes beber no deberías hacerlo-

-estoy divirtiéndome contigo, así que valió la pena-

-no te diviertes conmigo, te diviertes a costa de mi-

-mmm si, jajaja creo que tienes razón, pero estoy contigo-

-aaah eres una niña Shizuru, y eso que te ves tan madura- fue hasta la cocina y saco una cerveza del frigorífico- deberías llamar a Minagi para que venga por ti, yo no puedo llevarte, si voy allá de seguro mandara a sus gorilas a golpearme-

Shizuru se quedo callada, tenia los sentimientos a flor de piel y ya de rato sentía ganas de reírse a carcajadas como al siguiente le daban ganas de llorar.

-todo es tu culpa-

-eso lo debería de decir yo-

-yo no te he hecho nada-

-te parece poco aparecer de pronto en mi vida y hacerme dudar sobre muchas cosas, después gritar en plena calle que te quiero violar y ahora estas aquí en mi casa ebria, arriesgándome a que me den otra paliza-

-tú fuiste la que comenzó a tratarme mal, creí que ayer habíamos quedado en buenos términos-

-es imposible estar bien contigo- suspiro.

-no entiendo que te hice-

-con solo nacer me has arruinado la vida-

No lo pensó, solo lo dijo sin meditar la reacción que podría causar en la castaña con esas palabras. Shizuru solo se quedo callada, eso le había dolido mucho. En cualquier otro momento hubiera contraatacado a ese comentario, pero tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel y solo pudo sacar nuevamente la botella de su chaqueta y agradecer que las luces apagabas disimulaban perfectamente sus ojos llorosos.

Natsuki se dio cuenta de la tristeza al ver la silueta de una Shizuru con la mirada gacha pero en su interior poco le importo, su estado de ánimo no le permitió sentir lástima por ella ni arrepentimiento por su propio comentario.

-ahhh debí quedarme en Londres, por lo menos allá las chicas lindas nunca me rechazaban-

-así que tenias muchas chicas en Londres?-

-mmm, digamos que me seguían mucho y no me gusta ser mala con la gente-

-entonces si eres tan popular con las chicas que haces con el idiota de Minagi?-

-am es un acuerdo de nuestros padres, la empresa de los Minagi está decayendo y nuestros padres acordaron nuestro matrimonio para fusionar ambas empresas y familias y honores bla bla bla…

-jajaja ósea que el idiota de Minagi está en banca rota-

-sip-

-no entiendo cómo puedes dejar que te obliguen a casarte-

-aaah se suponía que después de conocer a Reito yo decidiría si pasar el resto de mi vida con él o no, si no me agradaba mi padre no me obligaría, pero después de dar mi punto de vista sobre lo de Aoi y Hallard decidió que soy una descarriada y que solo Reito puede ayudarme a volver al camino del bien-

Natsuki se sentó en el sillón al lado de Shizuru quien termino de beber de la pequeña botella y la dejo de lado, después se acomodo en el sillón y cruzo la pierna.

-es una lástima que tendrás que olvidarte de todas esas chicas lindas que andan detrás de ti- comento con una mirada insinuante que no pudo reprimir.

-en realidad eso de la fidelidad y monogamia, no se me da muy bien- contesto con una sonrisa.

-creo que a mí tampoco-

-eso he sabido, todas las chicas en la academia dicen maravillas de ti-

-no hagas caso a los chismes-

-la verdad me gustaría comprobar la veracidad de esos chismes-

Suficiente de insinuaciones.

Se abalanzaron una sobre la otra al mismo tiempo, besándose violentamente, de una manera dolorosamente placentera, pero Natsuki con la mente fría, sin intención de dejarse llevar, sin la idea de hacer el amor con la castaña sino solo una noche de sexo, una noche después de la cual Shizuru solo la recordaría con dolor.

Cayeron en la alfombra mientras Natsuki arrancaba desesperadamente las ropas de Shizuru dispuesta a terminar eso sobre la alfombra.

"que estoy haciendo? Esto es casi una violación"

"ella vino a buscarme porque quería que lo hiciera, yo no la obligo a nada"

"es la única chica a la que he amado de verdad, no puedo hacerle esto, no está consciente de lo que hace, actúa por el alcohol…no puedo, no quiero esto"

Se detuvo de lo que hacía con la chica desnuda que estaba debajo de ella.

-que sucede?- pregunto Shizuru abriendo los ojos.

-nada, estoy cansada-

-mmm entonces los rumores no eran ciertos, que decepción-

-si tienes razón-

Shizuru se estaba levantando e intento sostenerse en el sofá pero el alcohol le impedía el equilibrio y cao de nuevo a piso y ya no se movió lo que hizo que Natsuki se asustara y corriera hasta donde estaba.

-Shizuru, Shizuru, estas bien?-

-ejeje nat…creo que…me voy a…

-oye oye, no te duermas- le dio unos golpes en la mejilla pero no reacciono y de pronto comenzó a roncar- oo genial-

Se puso de pie y con esfuerzos logro llevar a la castaña a su habitación.

------------------------

El sol le dio de lleno en la cara ocasionando que su dolor de cabeza se hiciera más notorio y por un impulso se cubrió la cara con las sabanas. El movimiento debajo de las sabanas y sentirlas tan directamente provoco que se diera cuenta de su propia desnudes.

Se levanto de golpe pero la luz en la cara y el rápido movimiento la hicieron marearse y caer de nuevo. Volvió a incorporarse lentamente observando el lugar en donde se encontraba: era una habitación pequeña comparada con la suya, había una pequeña ventana, un closet con posters pegados y mucha ropa en el piso…parecía la habitación de un chico…que hacia ella desnuda en una habitación desconocida que parecía ser de un chico, para colmo no recordaba nada.

Se cubrió la desnudes con las sabanas bastante asustada y tratando de recordar pero solo conseguía que le doliera mas la cabeza. Su cara se torno de miedo y desesperación cuando tantas cosas malas le llegaron a la mente.

-no te viole si eso piensas-

Volvió la vista siguiendo el sonido de esa vos y encontró a Natsuki tendida en el piso sobre un futon.

-Natsuki? Esta es…

-sip, estas en mi casa, en mi habitación- se puso de pie.

-y…como es que llegue aquí?-

-eso mismo me pregunto yo, con lo borracha que estabas fue un milagro que no causaras un accidente-

-borracha?-

-ebria, tomada, alcoholizada, est…

-sé lo que es borracha, pero es que yo…- allí recordó todo lo que había pasado, como había decidido ir a un bar a beber para después confesarle sus sentimientos a Natsuki, dispuesta a no dejarla ir pero había algo que no cuadraba- porque estoy desnuda?-

-discúlpame, yo te la quite- se puso de pie y se quedo parada al lado de la cama- pero no paso nada-

-así que te dije mis sentimientos-

-sí, pero eso yo ya lo sabía y aunque no quiera aceptarlo yo ciento lo mismo, si no fuera así me hubiera aprovechado de tu estado anoche-

-pensé que no me creerías, que pensarías que solo juego, como siempre y creerías que solo hago esto por venganza de Reito-

-eso pensé al principio, desde siempre, pero luego, cuando dijiste que te estaban obligando a casarte con él, por tu vos, por la forma en que lo dijiste supe que no lo quieres y solo quiero creer que estás conmigo porque tus sentimientos son de verdad-

-haces bien en creer eso-sonrió.

-solo…solo hay algo más que quiero saber- su rostro se torno aun más serio- es algo que espero no sea cierto y si lo es, tal vez tuviste tus razones para hacerlo, solo…solo quiero que me digas la verdad- hizo un pausa y suspiro- el día que ayudamos a Chie y Aoi a escapar, ¿tu le avisaste a Minagi que iríamos al Medievo?-

-claro que no Natsuki, yo quería que ellas se fueran y sabia que él no lo permitiría, si apoyara a Reito y a las reglas tontas de la familia nunca te habría llamado-

-bueno, es que Nao me dijo que cuando llegamos al bar ellos ya estaban allí, solo esperaron el momento para entrar y eso significa que alguien les aviso antes…pensamos que habías sido tu, pero di dices que no, yo te creo-

-no miento, te juro que nuca le avise nada-

-está bien, está bien, te creo, ahora está la incógnita de quien fue, alguien cercano nos está traicionando-

-puede ser que alguno de los sirvientes de mi casa supiera lo que tramábamos y le avisara, nunca faltan-

-tal vez, lo importante es que ellas ya están a salvo-

Se quedaron cayadas un momento, sin saber que hacer ya que ya se habían confesado sus sentimientos, ¿ahora qué seguía? Que podía hacer Natsuki con la hermosa chica que se encontraba recostada en su cama, desnuda. Su cabeza se lleno de cosas que la hicieron sonrojarse y Natsuki se percato de eso.

-que harás ahora?-

-de que hablas?-

-Mai-

-pues claro que seguiré con ella, ya te había dicho que la monogamia no es mi fuerte-

Shizuru sintió decepción por un momento.

-ahh pues…

-jajaja no es cierto, claro que terminare con ella-

-ja ja ja, eso sí que fue gracioso-

-no me digas que estaba dispuesta a estar conmigo aunque yo siguiera con Mai-

-no podría perderte ahora, no quiero eso-

-no caigas de esa manera, no valgo tanto y menos valdría si pretendiera estar con dos chicas al mismo tiempo- Shizuru no dijo nada mas, solo suspiro- amm, será mejo que mantengamos esto en secreto, ya que ni mis amigos ni tu prometido estarán de acuerdo-

-si lo sé, yo intentare hablar con mi padre sobre cancelar el compromiso-

Shizuru levanto la vista y sonrió tan dulcemente a Natsuki que la hizo recordar el pasado y sentirse de pronto infinitamente feliz. Solo atino acercarse a Shizuru y besarla nuevamente, pero ahora con suavidad y ternura, con ganas de dejar su sabor en esos labios y de igual manera impregnar el sabor de la castaña en los propios.

Natsuki comenzó a bajar hasta el blanco cuello de la castaña mordisqueando y besando.

-ahh Natsuki- gimió la chica y tomo a la peli azul por las mejillas, atrayéndola a sus labios nuevamente, besándola con pasión- Natsuki…- susurro en su oído-…quiero saber que este donde este estarás conmigo, solo así tendré el valor de volver a mi mundo, a enfrentar mis problemas…por favor Natsuki…-

Esos susurros en su oído, esas palabras y la tibieza del cuerpo de la chica debajo suyo fueron suficientes para hacer explotar la pasión, excitación y el deseo de cumplir con los deseos de la castaña.

Después de varios minutos de besarse bajo las sabanas, Natsuki quedo desnuda por fin, sintiendo el contacto piel con piel que la volvía loca.

-aaah- suspiro Shizuru al sentir que la mano de Natsuki se aventuraba a su sitio más íntimo.

La peli azul paso sus dedos rosando levemente provocando que Shizuru moviera ligeramente sus caderas buscando sentir más en ese lugar.

-estas tan humedad Shizuru- susurro en su oído mientras hundía sus dedos entre los pliegues de la chica.

-aaah mmm…es tu culpa-

-siempre me culpas a mí de todo lo que te pasa-

-e…es aaaah porque es…cierto- su respiración comenzó a agitarse al ritmo de los movimientos cada vez más rápidos de su amante, que continuaba masajeando su intimidad con maestría.

-no me importa ser la culpable de estas reacciones tuyas- continuo besando su cuello al tiempo que con la mano libre masajeaba su pecho y siguiendo el ritmo de su mano frotaba el resto de su cuerpo contra la piel de la sexy joven, provocando explosiones de sentimientos en su interior.

-aaaaah Natsuki…vas a volverme loca- la maestría de su amante la llevo rápidamente al borde del placer y eso provoco que se sujetara fuertemente y rasguñara lo que estaba entre sus manos, que era la espalda de Natsuki.

La peli azul no reparo en los profundos rasguños de su espalda cuando dejo caer su peso sobre Shizuru, estaba a punto de notar un ardor en el sitio pero ahora era el turno de la castaña de complacerla y los besos que comenzaron a caer en su cuello borraron toda sensibilidad en otro lado.

El día continúo entre muestras de amor mutuas, con momentos a los que ambas buscaban aferrarse fuertemente, deseando que nuca terminaran y estar así de cerca eternamente, pero el día termino y llego la noche, con el anuncio del regreso de Shizuru a su mundo y el del enfrentamiento de ambas contra la realidad.

**---------------------------**

**Por fin termine este capítulo 98% ShizNat, solo con una pequeña intervención de Mai al inicio jeje. Espero que les guste y que valga la pena después de tanta espera y como ya tengo en mi mente casi todos los detalles del próximo capítulo, no creo tardar tanto…pero pues nunca se sabe jejeje…MATTA NEE!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10. UN MAL DIA**

La búsqueda había comenzado el sábado por la mañana, luego de que Shizuru no regresara a dormir y a su padre se le informara haberla visto en un conocido bar en la ciudad.

Después se reporto que la vieron salir en estado de ebriedad y subir a su auto en dirección a los barrios bajos de la ciudad, después de seguirla tal vez ella se dio cuenta y la perdieron en uno de los túneles, no supieron a qué lugar fue exactamente.

El domingo por la mañana un auto negro se estaciono frente a la mansión Fujino, un auto que ya todos conocían y esperaban ver. El primero en ir a recibirla fue Reito quien la tomo bruscamente del brazo en cuanto bajo de auto.

-dónde demonios habías estado?- pregunto entre dientes.

-suéltame, me lastimas- se quejo tratando de zafarse pero él era más fuerte.

La jalo hasta llegar a la estancia de la casa donde la empujo en uno de los sofás.

-dónde demonios estabas Shizuru?!!!-

-eso no te importa- contesto levantándose.

-si me importa porque soy tu prometido, serás mi esposa y no me gustan esas actitudes tuyas-

-soy libre de hacer lo que se me pegue la gana-

-claro que no, crees que es correcto que la gente ande hablando de ti, que digan que sales borracha de un bar de mala muerte como si fueras una cualquiera…

-mide tus palabras Reito…

-y tú mide tus acciones porque no pienso soportarte otra-

-no tendrás que hacerlo porque en este mismo momento terminare con este compromiso-

-no te atrevas Shizuru-

La castaña iba a ir en busca de su padre y del señor Minagi pero Reito la tomo nuevamente del brazo.

-suéltame, no quiero pasar ni un minuto más comprometida con un idiota como tú-

Se zafo del fuete agarre pero al instante recibió un golpe en la mejilla de parte del envés de la mano de Reito.

-no te atrevas a faltarme al respeto de esa manera-

Reito recibió una fuerte bofetada que lo hizo tambalearse.

-y ti no se te acurra volver a tocarme-

-Shizuru!! Reito!! Que sucede aquí?-

Gendo Fujino caminaba decididamente hasta donde estaban los jóvenes seguido de cerca por Kenshin Minagi.

-sucede que después de desaparecer durante dos días, si hija aun se atreve a faltarme al respecto y eso no lo puedo permitir-

Gendo fijo su penetrante mirada en la mejilla enrojecida de Shizuru cambiando su expresión a una de desprecio hacia Reito.

-puede que sea su prometida señor Minagi, pero no permitiré que le ponga una mano encima a mi hija- el hombre camino hasta donde estaba su hija y la vio a los ojos.

La educación de Gendo Fujino había sido en Londres, ya que allá había nacido y por supuesto que no aceptaba esa clase de comportamientos típicos de las familias japonesas con gran antigüedad, a su hija nadie la golpeaba.

-Kenshin, te pido amablemente que te retires de mi casa- pidió cortésmente sin voltear la vista para ver al hombre al que le hablaba.

-debo recordarte los negocios que tenemos y no puedes…

-por favor retírate, después hablaremos sobre eso-

-está bien, me retiro, con permiso-

Los ojos de su hija denotaban que estaba a punto de derrumbarse, sus fuertes barreras que siempre la hacían verse inmutable y madura se derrumbaban poco a poco. Eso su padre ya lo había notado desde que llegaron a Japón, y no le agradaba ver como su hija, su orgullo, quien siempre había sido firme, poco a poco decaía y el no hacía más que empeorar las cosas…todo por ese acuerdo matrimonial.

Shizuru se dejo caer en el sillón en cuanto los Minagi abandonaron la casa.

-traigan hielo- ordeno a una de las sirvientas que estaban en la habitación atraídas por la reciente discusión.

Su padre se quedo callado mientras la observaba tratando de reprimir sus lagrimas, no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar después de lo que había pasado. Al principio había estado decidido a reprenderla por haberse ido de esa manera por tanto tiempo, sin avisar, haciéndole pensar que tal vez la habían secuestrado o había tenido algún accidente.

Pero ahora, después de ver la manera en que su prometido la trataba y como Kenshin no hacía nada para impedir que su hijo la golpeara ni ninguno de los dos mostraba ni la menor señal de estar ajenos a esas conductas, se sintió mal y más a sabiendas que el compromiso ya no tenía marcha atrás.

La mujer regreso con el hielo casi de inmediato y se disponía a aplicárselo a la chica pero el hombre la detuvo y le pidió que los dejaran solos.

Se sentó al lado de su hija y el mismo aplico el hielo en la mejilla enrojecida que comenzaba a hincharse.

-soy un hombre de palabra Shizuru- comenzó, sin saber cómo justificar ese problema en el que él la había metido y dándole a entender a su hija el rumbo que tomaría esa conversación- todo lo que digo lo cumplo, y yo acorde tu matrimonio con Reito Minagi para unir nuestras familia…

-también prometiste que no me obligarías si a mí no me agradaba el-

-lo sé pero esa promesa tendré que romperla hija, pero quiero que sepas que si fuera por mí no tendrías que hacerlo-

-eso no ayuda mucho padre, después de todo en contra de tu voluntad y de la mía propia me tendré que casar con el-

-la única manera de que fueras libre seria por acuerdo mutuo-

-el nunca me dejara libre, le conviene mucho esta unión-

-tratare de arreglar las cosas y si lo consigo volveremos de inmediato a Londres, aquí ya no habría nada bueno que hacer-

Se levanto del sillón sin nada más que decir, sin más palabras de consuelo, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de conversaciones ya que su hija nunca había necesitado ese tipo de apoyo emocional, siempre había sido muy fuerte.

Shizuru subió a su habitación después unos minutos de estar sentada en el sofá con la vista perdida.

Entendía perfectamente la situación, para él y para toda la familia incluso para ella misma estaban primero las relaciones laborales y los negocios. Su padre había hecho el pacto del matrimonio y todo lo que este conllevaba y no podía retractarse ya que significaría perdidas de socios para su empresa.

Pero el hecho de saber todas esas cosas no le impedía sentirse completamente miserable y sin salida. Al final de todo ese compromiso no le impediría estar con Natsuki mientras nadie se diera cuenta.

---------------------------

Cuando Natsuki despertó el domingo por la mañana, la castaña ya no estaba a su lado. Al ver a su alrededor encontró una nota sobre el buro.

_Buenos días Natsuki._

_Disculpa que no me quedara a despedirme pero tenía que volver lo antes posible a casa, antes de que decidieran buscarme más minuciosamente y se dieran cuenta de donde estaba._

_No puedo esperar para verte mañana, aunque tendremos que ser discretas porque aunque yo arregle lo del compromiso definitivamente no creo que mi padre acepte lo nuestro, no por ahora._

_Te veré mañana, besos_

_S.F._

Natsuki termino de leer la carta, sonrió y se dejo caer en la cama nuevamente, recordando las últimas 24 horas que había pasado con Shizuru y como le gustaría que nunca hubiesen acabado.

Cuando el sol comenzó a iluminar más intensamente supo que debía levantarse, sus padres estaban a punto de llegar y no les agradaría ver que aun no se levantaba. Qué extraño, parecía que la felicidad hacía estragos en su comportamiento, en otro momento no le importaría que la encontraran acostada, incluso en la cama con Mai.

-Mai- la peli naranja volvió a su mente de golpe, y le formo un vacio en el estomago pensar que tendría que terminar con ella, no quería lastimarla, poro la lastimaría mas si seguía estando con ambas al mismo tiempo.

Se levanto de la cama, acomodo su habitación y se ducho ahora pensando en cómo le diría a Mai que todo había terminado, o que le diría, cuál sería la cuartada, un simple "no funciona", "es mejor ser amigas"…querría ser su amiga después de eso?

Sus padres llegaron al medio día, aunque Kenji Kruger no duro demasiado en la casa, a la una salió de viaje nuevamente, prometiendo por enésima vez ir a la próxima carrera de Natsuki, promesa que ella sabía perfectamente, no se cumpliría.

Después de eso subió a su habitación dispuesta a terminar sus deberes, que después de tantas cosas no había hecho y tenía que terminar porque ya casi comenzaba la semana cultural y se había comprometido a ayudarle a Shizuru.

Estaba terminando con la tarea de política cuando su celular sonó.

-hola- contesto después de reconocer el número.

"hola Nat, que haces?" contesto Mai al otro lado de la línea.

-pues estaba terminando la tarea de política, me atrase bastante últimamente-

"es raro que hagas tarea, pero que bien, me alegra que te estés dedicando"

-tengo que hacerlo si no me sacan-

"pues entonces supongo que no te interesara ir con nosotros al centro un rato"

-al centro?-

"Nao me llamo para decirme que se pusieron de acuerdo para salir un rato al centro, ya ves que no quedamos en muy buenos términos la última vez que nos vimos y quieren tomarse unas para reiterar la amistad"

Ese era el momento, debía aprovecharlo para terminar su relación con Mai, le dolería pero seguro que el día siguiente se encontraría con Shizuru y no quería sentirse mal por engañar a Mai.

-está bien, los veré al rato en el centro-

El tono que la peli azul uso fue bastante extraño, lo que altero un poco a Mai pero no dijo nada, le alegraba que fuera ya que quería verla.

"está bien, nos vemos al rato"

Cortaron la comunicación.

-----------------------------

Salió de su casa unas horas después, con su madre gritándole cosas de que no fuera a tomar y que no llegara tarde, entre otras que no llego a entender. Subió a la moto y se dirigió al centro de la cuidad.

Supuso que después de los problemas que habían causado, les sería imposible volver a pararse en el Medievo, así que se dirigió a un club que también frecuentaban, seguro allí estarían, además en esos días preferían un lugar más animado que la tranquilidad del bar.

En efecto cuando se estaciono frente al club "El Planeta" allí estaba estacionado el coche de Nao y a unos pasos de allí los vio, esperándola frente al edificio de dos pisos con terraza aluminado con brillantes luces de colores.

El lugar estaba lleno a reventar, chicas y chicos bailaban aquí y allá, el alcohol corría de a mares. Era raro que a las 9 de la noche ya estuviera tan en ambiente el lugar, pero mejor, así podrían pasársela bien y no arrepentirse de irse cuando apenas empezaba todo el descontrol.

-que buen ambiente hay hoy- se alegro Nao entrando al lugar y comenzando a bailar contagiada por la música electrónica y las luces.

Natsuki entro detrás de ella, después Mai que estaba sujeta a su brazo y al final Sergay, como Akane no quiso salir un día antes de tener clases Kazuya tampoco quiso acompañarlos.

Siguieron hasta el fondo del lugar donde había una mesa, se sentaron y pidieron cada quien una bebida para comenzar la que sería una noche inolvidable.

La noche continuo, las bebidas pasaban y pasaban por la mesa, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a eso así que después de la sexta no parecían muy afectados. Solo Nao parecía ponerse cada vez más alegre y Sergay no desaprovecho la oportunidad para aprovecharse de ella en la pista de baile.

Natsuki solo trataba de mantenerse cuerda para poder hacer lo que quería con Mai y que no pareciera que lo hacía influenciada por el alcohol.

-brindemos!- propuso Sergay cuando volvió la mesa después de un buen agasajo.

-porque brindamos?- pregunto Mai entusiasmada. Mai no estaba acostumbrada a tomar y con 2 ya no se hallaba.

-brindamos por nosotros, porque nada nos separa!!- grito el muchacho y todos bebieron casi hasta el fondo.

-claro!! Ni siquiera un idiota y su vieja!!- agrego Nao. Y volvieron a beber.

Natsuki no quiso decir nada, solo siguió levantando su vaso, poniendo su habitual sonrisa fingida y bebiendo solo un pequeño sorbo.

-eso es todo!!! Claro que una vieja zorra no nos va a separar!!- grito Mai.

Todos estaban riendo a carcajadas y gritando sandeces acerca de Minagi y Shizuru menos Natsuki que de a poco se le borraba la sonrisa del rostro.

-vamos Natsuki!! Te toca!!- grito Mai.

La peli azul por más que quería no soportaba tal cuadro. Sus amigos hablando idioteces de Shizuru sin siquiera conocerla, sin saber las razones por las que estaba al lado de Reito Minagi ni entender el infierno que vivía a su lado. Iba a protestar, pero el alcohol en las venas de Nao se adelanto a su respuesta.

-nonono, que va a andar brindando Natsuki con nosotros si ya nos cambio por la aflojada de Fujino-

Mai y Sergay vieron a Natsuki y luego a Nao sin poder entender a lo que se refería.

-ajajaja, apoco ya te las aflojo, Natsuki?- pregunto Sergay con una sonrisa tonta.

Natsuki no dijo nada, no quería agregar nada más a esa afirmación y solo espero que Mai y Sergay estuvieran lo suficientemente borrachos para no recordarlo después.

-vamos Natsuki, ya diles que la vieja esa quiso sonsacarte y que tu no quisiste-

-ya es suficiente Nao- sentencio entre dientes.

-claro que no, que se enteren de lo que es capaz esa mujer para derrotarnos-

-pero no lo lograra, porque Natsuki es la mejor en la pista de motocross- grito Sergay.

Mai se veía bastante seria, comenzaba a atar cabos y no le gustaba nada el resultado que estaba tomando la situación en sus pensamientos.

-ahora regreso- anuncio Natsuki sin poder soportar más los comentarios de sus amigos.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la terraza, con su bebida en la mano se sentó en una banca alejada del resto de las personas.

Ojala que Mai no recordara nada, pero por la cara que tenia seguro que ya había captado la situación y no tardaría en aparecer, cuestionándola sobre la situación.

Quería decirle pero nunca quiso que sucediera de esa forma, si la dejaba ahora seria evidente que la dejaba por Shizuru, pero no podía seguir así, no quería seguir ocultándolo, así que eso sería lo mejor.

-cuanto más pensabas seguir ocultándolo?-

-no mucho, de hecho pensaba decírtelo hoy-

-ooh, que bien, eso me tranquiliza bastante- comento sarcástica, evidentemente estaba muy enojada y la indiferencia y calma de Natsuki no la ayudaban.

Natsuki termino de un solo trago lo que le quedaba de la bebida, que era más de la mitad ya que casi no le había prestad atención.

-acaso no vas a decir nada-

-que quieres que diga?-

-no lo sé, una excusa, una disculpa…la verdad!!-

-excusas no las hay Mai, me acosté con Shizuru y no me arrepiento- no la veía a los ojos, no podía- disculpas?...no voy a disculparme por esto, tú me conoces desde siempre, en todas mis relaciones y sabes cómo soy, no sé porque creíste que contigo sería diferente-

Mai no sabía que decir, se quedo petrificada con la confesión. Claro que sabia como era Natsuki, pero siempre que pensó que cambiaria, pensó que su relación era solida, que duraría y que no ella era más especial que todas las chicas anteriores…que tonta fue.

El alcohol, la situación, la ironía, la estupidez, su ingenuidad, tantas cosas pudieron causar su sonrisa, la sonrisa con la que volvió el rostro hacia su ahora ex novia, la sonrisa con la que luego estampo su mano en la mejilla de Natsuki y la misma con la que contesto a sus palabras después…

-tienes razón…no puedo creer que pensé que lo nuestro tenia futuro- no lloraba, pero no porque no quisiera hacerlo frente a ella, simplemente por alguna razón las lagrimas se negaban a salir- adiós Natsuki-

Dio media vuelta dejando a Natsuki sentada en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición que adopto después de la bofetada de la pelinaranja.

Después reacciono y se llevo la mano a la mejilla que le palpitaba ligeramente, en realidad había dolido el golpe, pero no más que su corazón después de hacer eso, pero era mejor, así tal vez la olvidaría más fácil.

Cuando regreso a la mesa Mai ya no estaba y Sergay y Nao se comían a besos.

-ya me voy- anuncio tomando su casco de la mesa.

-que paso con Mai? Se fue muy enojada-

-después hablaremos de eso, ahora tengo que volver a casa, diviértanse-

Salió del lugar y llego a casa cuando eran las 11, solo para encontrarse con más problemas.

Cuando entro a la casa sus padres estaban sentados en la sala de estar, aparentemente esperándola.

-vaya hasta que te dignas en llegar- hablo su padre.

-no quiero discutir, estoy cansada- comenzó a subir la escaleras.

-Natsuki, ven acá, tu madre y yo queremos hablar contigo-

Bajo las escaleras y con pereza camino hasta donde estaban, se tumbo en el sillón frente a ellos y se dispuso a escuchar un discurso de dos horas sobre reglas de llegar tarde, preocupaciones y demás cosas que la harían dormirse en el sillón.

-escucha Natsuki- comenzó su padre-hace tiempo que la relación entre tu madre y yo no está muy bien…

-en serio? No me había dado cuenta-

-déjame terminar- parecía bastante tolerante ese día- queremos mejorar nuestra relación, recuperarnos de los problemas por tu bien y por el nuestro…

-aja y el punto es?-

-el punto es que pensamos salir del país por unas semanas, para despejarnos, dejar atrás los problemas y más que nada para saber si este matrimonio aun puede funcionar-

-mm bueno, no quiero arruinar sus planes pero yo tengo escuela, así que gracias, pero no gracias- se disponía a levantarse.

-parece que no entendiste bien…solo tu madre y yo saldremos y…

-aah bueno entonces no se preocupen por mí, yo me quedare aquí sola-

-mmm no, de hecho lo que sucederá contigo es que te quedaras por unos días en los dormitorios de la escuela-

-QUE??!!-

-obviamente no esperabas que te tuviéramos tanta confianza y menos después de que llegas tan tarde-

-no!!, no es justo que ustedes se vayan a divertir y me dejen en los dormitorios, eso es una cárcel-

-pues te servirá para entender la importancia de tener padres tolerantes y que no te aproveches de las circunstancias y no hay manera de que cambiemos de opinión, saldremos y te quedaras en los dormitorios, ya lo arreglamos con la escuela así que desde mañana ya no regresas aquí-

-esto es un asco, no me quedare allí- se levanto y corrió a su habitación sin esperar nada más.

Se tumbo en su cama, pensando en lo pésimo de ese día y en que el día siguiente tal vez le traería aun cosas peores con sus amigos. Lo único bueno que le podría esperar en el día siguiente seria ver a Shizuru.

Y con esa imagen, concentrándose en los recuerdos de ese fin de semana, se quedo profundamente dormida.

**---------------------------------------**

**Nuevo capítulo por fin jajaja, después de mucho de abandonarlo. Espero que les guste…mm no tengo nada más que decir así que MATTA NEE!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11. "AMIGOS"**

El lunes Natsuki llego temprano al instituto, como pocas veces y se encontró con sus amigos en el lugar de siempre y como siempre ni Mai ni Akane estaban allí.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a sus amigos un auto pasó por su lado y se estaciono frente a ellos. De él bajo una mujer alta, delgada, de cabellos rubios y cortos, ataviada con una traje negro y unos lentes de sol, con aspecto severo.

-que hacen aquí? Ya es hora de ir a clase- dijo la mujer a los jóvenes.

-ya íbamos al salón- contesto Sergay visiblemente molesto pero no por la presencia de Yukariko-Sensei sino porque acababa de notar la presencia de Natsuki.

-estará castigado esta tarde por responder de esa manera señor Wang y será mejor que todos vayan a clases ahora si no quieren tener la misma suerte- siguió caminando y después volvió la mirada a Natsuki- en cuanto a usted señorita Kruger espero no tener que lidiar con este tipo de comportamiento ahora que estará tan cerca del instituto-

Los demás comenzaron a caminar detrás de la profesora y ese comentario les sembró duda pero ninguno quiso preguntar nada.

Cuando Natsuki entro al salón detrás de sus "amigos", de inmediato su mirada se cruzo con la de Mai quien rápidamente la desvió. Ella trato de ignorar a los demás, después de todo sabia que eso pasaría.

Estaba segura de que Nao les había contado todo a los demás, sobre su pasado con Shizuru y todo lo que recientemente había sucedido, los encuentros y todo lo sucedido, ahora la veían como enemiga.

Después, en la hora antes del almuerzo sucedió algo que empeoro las cosas.

-buenos días profesor- saludo la joven castaña desde la puerta- necesito que me permita a la señorita Kruger un momento-

-si claro, puede llevársela-

-muchas gracias profesor-

Natsuki se levanto de su lugar, ignorando las miradas acusadoras y de desprecio de sus amigos y después salió del aula y camino hasta la sala del consejo detrás de Shizuru sin mediar palabras.

En cuanto entraron en la habitación y Shizuru hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de Natsuki, la joven castaña se abalanzo sobre los labios de su compañera sin poder resistirse más y la apreso entre la pared y su propio cuerpo.

-ya…vi que…si me extrañaste…mucho- sonrió Natsuki entre los desesperados besos de Shizuru.

-solo…un poco-

-nece…sitamos…hablar- pidió antes de que no pudiera pensar en nada más que dos cuerpos desnudos sobre el escritorio.

-no me digas que aun no has terminado con Mai- dijo apartándose de golpe.

-no, no es eso- la tranquilizo.

-entonces que sucede?-

-bueno, el problema es como terminamos- camino unos pasos y se sentó sobre el escritorio mientras Shizuru tomaba su lugar en su silla- sucede que ayer salimos por la noche a divertirnos, y pues ya entrados en ambiente comenzaron a brindar por el equipo y que nadie nos separaba, luego saliste tu en uno de esos brindis y me pidieron proponer brindis también, entonces a Nao se le salió decir que yo no podía brindar en tu contra porque había algo entre tú y yo y pues todos escucharon, yo intente zafarme de la situación y me salí, pero Mai me alcanzo y me pidió una explicación, así que le dije que en realidad si había algo entre tú y yo, ella me abofeteo y terminamos, pero ahora aparte de eso y también por eso, mis amigos no me hablan, lo que en realidad me esperaba, pero de cualquier manera se siente feo-

-supongo que en verdad no son tus amigos- comento sin darle mucha importancia.

-claro que lo son, pero yo los traiciones, me metí contigo y eso es traicionarlos, el estar contigo es estar con el enemigo-

-entonces, quieres que terminemos?-

-no-

-eso es lo que me estas queriendo decir-

-no, bueno…yo creo que en parte tienen razón por enojarse, pero también exageran…no te conocen y te juzgan por Minagi, porque creen que eres igual a él-

-Natsuki yo creo que si ellos se están molestando por esto y te dejan en vez de apoyarte entonces no son verdaderos amigos-

-es que tu no entiendes nuestra relación, no entiendes lo que hemos tenido que pasar por Minagi, por las carreras, porque nos molesta, simplemente lo odiamos…

-Natsuki, estas justificando sus acciones y eso no es correcto, no es correcto que te abandonen ni que se molesten, si en realidad son buenos amigos deben comprenderte, al igual que deben entender que no ibas a estar siempre con Mai, el amor no dura para siempre…

-allí también esta otro problema- comento recordando la manera en que había terminado con Mai- yo era una mujeriega antes, nunca tenia novias, solo aventurillas de una noche y cuando Mai llego, ella me ayudo a ver otra parte de mi, que no creí existente. En realidad me enamore de ella y cambie y cuando ella me pregunto el porqué de mi engaño le dije que porque no había cambiado, la destroce con mis palabras…

-de esa manera le será mejor olvidarte-

-eso lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal, siento que les he fallado-

Shizuru no podía entender el comportamiento y la preocupación de Natsuki, ya que no sabía que para ella, sus amigos eran su familia, la única que había tenido de verdad en su vida y perderlos y más que nada traicionarlos no la dejaba muy cómoda, además de que Mai siempre tendría una gran importancia y no le era fácil alejarse de ella.

-no te preocupes, ya pasara-

-y ahora para rematar tendré que quedarme aquí en los dormitorios de la escuela, tendré que estar encerrada sin hacer nada-

-lo sé, recibí ese informe esta mañana y me pidieron que te llamara precisamente por eso, para informarte las reglas y demás requisitos que debes cumplir para quedarte-

-aun ni entro y ya me están condicionando, que asco-

-te diría que vieras el lado bueno de la situación pero en realidad no hay ninguno, como estoy yo, la verdad me encantaría también quedarme en los dormitorios-

-de que hablas?-

-bueno…es que…ayer iba a hablar con mi padre sobre el compromiso entre Reito y yo, pero…bueno discutí con Reito y después mi padre me dijo que no había manera de que el compromiso se anulara, solo si los Minagi lo pedían, de otro modo no es posible-

-y obviamente ellos no accederán, necesitan la unión para mantener su empresa en pie-

-exactamente, no van a anular el compromiso-

-no te preocupes, ya encontraremos la forma de resolver estos problemas- la abrazo y se quedaron así por unos momentos- porque no te quedas en los dormitorios conmigo?-

Shizuru se sorprendió con esa propuesta, después sonrió y se sonrojo ligeramente.

-no creo que eso sea posible, obviamente Reito sospechara-

-mm, pues que mal, eso me haría sentirme mucho mejor- dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras rodeaba las caderas de la castaña con sus brazos.

-pues a mi me parece que ahora se siente bastante bien- contesto la otra a unos centímetros de los labios de la peli-azul.

Estaba a punto de besarla cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, apenas dándoles tiempo de separarse.

-que hace ella aquí?- pregunto Minagi.

-no sabes tocar la puerta?- repuso Shizuru fastidiada.

-no empieces a retarme de nuevo Shizuru, ya me arte de tu comportamiento-

Shizuru se quedo callada, no quería molestar a Reito y meter en problemas a Natsuki.

-así me gusta, ahora dime que hace ella aquí- pegunto como si Natsuki no pudiera escucharlo o como si no sintiera nada.

-me pidieron que le dijera las reglas para su estancia en los dormitorios de la escuela y después la instalara en su habitación, es mi deber como presidenta del consejo estudiantil-se puso de pie- así que si me disculpas tengo que ir a seguir con mi deber-

Caminaron a la salida y cuando pasaron al lado del chico este jalo a Shizuru por el brazo y le planto un violento beso en los labios a la castaña.

-te veré más tarde amor- dijo sonriendo sínicamente- y a ti te veré por la tarde Kruger- se adelanto a ellas y salió de la sala.

Fue entonces que, al ver de perfil a la castaña se percato de algo pero no quiso decir nada en ese momento, se limito a reprimirse para no golpear al idiota en ese mismo lugar, solo apretó los puños haciéndose daño ella misma.

-vamos- dijo Shizuru tratando de no hablar más de Reito ya que no quería hacer enojar a Natsuki.

Después de un rato Natsuki volvió a hablar empujada por una duda en una frase del chico que el coraje no le había permitido asimilar ni captar.

-esta tarde?- se pregunto en vos alta- porque tengo que verlo esta tarde-

Shizuru se sorprendió bastante.

-Natsuki, hoy es la carrera semifinal de motocross, no me digas que ya no lo recordabas-

-pues no, con tantas cosas que pasaron ya no me acordaba que hoy es la carrera-

Aun así no estaba segura de que pudiera competir, después de todo era Nao la dueña de todo su equipo y con ella enojada tal vez las carreras quedarían atrás.

-competirás?- pregunto preocupada.

-no lo sé. Nao es quien patrocina todo y como ella esta enojada conmigo ahora, lo más probable es que ya no compita más-

Shizuru no quiso decirlo pero eso la tranquilizo bastante ya que no tendría que preocuparse por que Reito intentara lastimarla en la pista de motocross si de cualquier manera, con rival o sin él, las carreras de motocross siempre son peligrosas.

Después de salir del edificio principal, cruzar el estacionamiento y después pasar los jardines, por fin llegaron a los dormitorios.

-tu habitación esta en el 7mo piso- dijo sacando una llave de su bolsillo.

Subieron por el elevador y llegaron al 7mo piso, caminaron un poco y se detuvieron en la habitación con el núm. 706 en la puerta.

Entraron en la pequeña habitación con una cama y un cuartillo aparte que debía ser el baño.

-oo que acogedor- dijo la peli-azul con sarcasmo.

Shizuru rio un poco y después se sentó sobre la cama con su mejilla apoyada en su brazo que a la vez sostenía sobre su pierna cruzada.

Natsuki se acerco, pero no con pensamientos pervertidos en su mente, sino con otro que la había intrigado desde que salieron de la sala del consejo.

Se arrodillo frente a la joven.

-vas a pedirme matrimonio?- pregunto sonriendo pero la expresión seria de Natsuki le advirtió que algo le preocupaba.

-que te paso en la mejilla?- pregunto posando su mano sobre la de Shizuru y retirándola, dejando ver una leve mancha amoratada casi perfectamente cubierta con maquillaje.

-nada- dijo evitando la mirada de Natsuki.

-el te golpeo cierto? Te golpeo porque no llegaste, porque estuviste conmigo todo el fin de semana-

-no te preocupes nat, no soy una chica tonta, no permitiré que lo vuelva a hacer y tampoco voy a justificarlo-

-y porque no me lo dijiste?-

-porque sabía que te molestaría y no quería que salieras a competir contra él con ese pensamiento-

-tonterías, merece que le dé una paliza por esto, por dios Shizuru eso es de cobardes, como se atrevió siquiera a tocarte-

-olvídalo, ya me encargue de hacerle ver que no permitiré que vuelva a tocarme-

Natsuki se levanto, aun con el pensamiento en su cabeza que gritaba venganza, pero no se lo dijo a Shizuru ya que no la dejaría y no permitiría que cumpliera lo que tenía pensado, se daría cuenta, pero para entonces seria tarde para detenerla.

Después de estar un momento más charlando en la habitación decidieron volver a sus clases.

Cuando llego al salón la campana del receso sonó, pero no tenía ganas de comer nada así que entro y se quedo sentada en su butaca esperando la siguiente clase.

-oye nat-

Levanto la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Nao.

-que quieres?- pregunto fríamente.

-solo quiero que sepas que lamento mucho lo que sucedió, en verdad no quise decirlo, pero pues estábamos bebiendo y pues…entiendes no?-

-ooo si claro, tú no te preocupes- extremadamente sarcástica.

-entiendo que estés enojada conmigo y sé que no querrás competir en la carrera de hoy por mí, pero no hay problema si no quieres, yo avisare a todos que no preparen nada y que nos retiraremos de la competencia-

-quiero competir hoy- dijo. Después de todo había pensado en pedirle que la dejara competir pero ya que ella se lo había propuesto pues mejor así.

Aunque nao ya sospechaba sus motivos no quiso decir nada por el momento, de cualquier manera le convenía que compitiera.

-ah, entonces mandare que preparen todo-

Antes de salir volvió a disculparse pero Natsuki no respondió nada.

Todo funcionaba como lo había planeado, podría tener su venganza, podría vengarse por la manera en que ese idiota trataba a su Shizuru y se aseguraría que después de ese día no le quedaran ganas de ponerle un dedo encima.

------------------------

Ese día por la tarde Natsuki falto a la última clase para dirigirse a la pista de motocross y dar algunas vueltas antes de la carrera, además no quería que Shizuru supiera nada, por lo menos no mientras pudiera impedirlo.

-mande que hicieran algunos arreglos, las ruedas se cambiaron por unas con mejor tracción y ajustamos el freno porque comenzaba a fallar, así que será mejor que la pruebes antes para estar seguros de que todo funciona bien- comenzó a explicarle Nao.

-bien, iré a cambiarme-

-oye- no volteo a verla, solo hablo sabiendo que se había detenido e igual le daba la espalda- sé lo que planeas, se que solo compites por Minagi y no te impediré nada, solo quiero que sepas que estoy contigo y te apoyo en lo que quieras hacer…

-que paso con tu advertencia de que si me metía con esa familia me olvidara de tu apoyo?-

-olvídalo, estoy contigo, en lo que sea que pienses hacer cuenta con mi apoyo-

-te lo agradezco entonces - siguió su camino.

Se vistió, segura de sí misma ya que siempre había humillado a Minagi en las carreras y no había razón para que esta vez no sucediera lo mismo, aunque pensaba hacer más que solo humillarlo.

Salió de los vestidores ya con el equipo y la protección y trepo en la moto.

Dio algunas vueltas, comprobando que el vehículo estaba en buenas condiciones.

-que tal la sientes?- pregunto Yuki.

-bastante bien, las llantas se sentían un poco raras al principio pero en la última vuelta ya las sentí mejor, parece que todo saldrá bien.

Dieron la ultima revisada a la maquina y después de asegurarse de que nada faltaba subieron al tráiler a descansar antes de que comenzara la carrera.

Poco a poco los espectadores y competidores comenzaron a llegar, el equipo de Minagi llego cuando faltaba media hora para el comienzo de la carrera.

Fue a cambiarse acompañado por Shizuru.

-presiento que este será un buen día- comento mientras se ponía su uniforme y protección.

-seguro que si- dijo desanimada mientras acomodaba las pertenencias de su prometido en su mochila- tú celular está sonando- le dijo y este fue de inmediato a contestar.

-todo está listo?- pregunto y después sonrió- que bien…

Lo último no alcanzo a escucharlo.

-quien era?- pregunto Shizuru.

-nadie importante. Vamos, ya casi es hora- dijo tomándola de la mano y con la otra cargando su maleta, se veía bastante contento – vaya, parece que Kruger no me tuvo miedo esta vez- comento mientras salía de los vestidores.

La chica dirigió su mirada hacia el tráiler de color azul situado del otro lado de la pista, donde se encontraba Natsuki hablando con su mecánico.

El pánico inundo a la chica, en realidad no tenía un buen presentimiento ese día, las cosas iban a terminar mal.

"Todos los competidores favor de colocarse en la línea de salida" resonó la vos en todo el lugar.

-todo listo Natsuki- anuncio Nao.

Natsuki no contesto, solo subió a la moto, se coloco el casco y la encendió. Noto algo un poco extraño en el rugido de la maquina pero no le puso importancia.

Volteo a ver a su mecánico y levanto el pulgar en señal de que todo estaba bien, después vio a Nao.

-suerte Natsuki, la necesitaras-

Natsuki solo sonrió y arranco en dirección a la línea de partida.

Shizuru estaba allí parada en la línea de salida al lado de Minagi, al parecer deseándole suerte o tal vez Minagi buscaba darle celos a Natsuki, obviamente ya sospechaba que algo se traían ellas dos.

La peli-azul solo vea al frente, concentrándose en la pista, tratando de no pensar en nada mas, mientras la otra trataba de que la viera, de advertirle de alguna manera que algo malo pasaba y que era peligroso continuar con esa carrera. Pero ya era tarde, la línea de salida fue despejada.

Un disparo resonó en el lugar y todos los motociclistas que estaban en línea de meta arrancaron sus maquinas.

Como era de esperarse después de la primera curva, Natsuki ya tenía la delantera, seguida de cerca por Minagi que de alguna manera parecía muy confiado y durante las primeras tres curvas no hizo además de intento por rebasar a la competidora principal. Pero la última curva del circuito se acercaba poco a poco, la más cerrada, la que ambos estaban esperando, por diferentes motivos.

Lo que sucedió a continuación paso bastante rápido y pocos supieron con exactitud que paso.

Natsuki ya había planeado meterse en el camino de Minagi y golpear solo su rueda delantera para hacerle perder el control sin salir ella afectada, pero justo cuando ella se lanzo el acelero ocasionando que las motos se golpearan de lleno en el costado.

Minagi quiso acelerar pero ambos vehículos quedaron prensados y poco a poco se acercaba el montículo de tierra que era el siguiente obstáculo. Natsuki intento separarse pero su moto ya corría jalada por la de Minagi y no respondía.

Después de saltar el montículo ambas maquinas se separaron en el aire, pero ya no había tiempo de recuperar el control y como en cámara lenta, ambos cayeron de lleno en el fango y después quedaron inmóviles en el piso.

Nao y Yuki salieron de inmediato a ayudar a Natsuki, al igual que el equipo de Minagi que estaban más cerca del lugar donde estaban ambos. No se movían, ninguno y eso era lo que los preocupaba.

El primero en levantarse fue Minagi.

-estas bien?- pregunto Nagi al llegar al lado de Minagi.

-si estoy bien, no hay problema- se levanto.

Natsuki también comenzó a incorporarse, lentamente, ya que le dolía el brazo.

-Natsuki- Nao llego a su lado y la ayudo a levantarse apoyada por Yuki.

-debemos llevarla a un hospital-

Salieron del lugar en dirección al tráiler.

Natsuki volteo sobre su hombro y alcanzo a ver la sonrisa de Minagi y la cara de preocupación de Shizuru que apenas había llegado a su lado.

La llevaron al hospital rápidamente, aunque no sufrió daños severos solo se disloco el brazo y la muñeca por la caída y tenia algunos moretones en el brazo y la pierna izquierdos por el golpe contra la moto de Minagi.

-parece que tendrás que olvidarte de las carreras durante un buen tiempo- dijo Nao cuando terminaron de colocarle los vendajes a la peliazul y ambas se quedaron solas en la habitación.

-crees?- pregunto sarcástica.

-deja de tratarme así, te estoy ayudando-

-no tendrías que ayudarme si no hubieras arruinado todo-

-algún día lo sabrían, además era injusto que engañaras a Mai-

-pensaba terminar con ella de cualquier manera, pero no quería que las cosas se dieran así, no quería perder a mis amigos-

-no tendría porque haber pasado así, Mai tiene razón en molestarse, pero creo que Sergay y Kazuya exageran-

-los traicione, estoy con el enemigo, tú también lo habías dicho-

-lo se, fue porque en ese momento acababa de pasar lo de Chie y no quería que pasaras por lo mismo, ahora es inevitable que pase y será mi culpa si te atacan y no tienes el apoyo de tus amigos-

Natsuki se quedo cayada, en realidad no quería perder a Nao, era su único apoyo y aunque ella fue la culpable de todo de cualquier manera aun tenia su amistad.

-y ya no vuelvas a tratar de suicidarte, esta vez tuviste suerte, no te paso nada grave, pero podría no ser así la próxima-

-no fui yo, mi moto quiso suicidarse-

-de que hablas?-

-después del golpe quise separarme pero no pude, mi moto no respondía-

-que extraño, el golpe no pudo causar eso-

-alguien me hizo una mala broma-

-seguro que Minagi esta detrás de esto, suele usar ese tipo de juegos sucios para ganar-

-pues que tipo tan cobarde-

-aunque también…bueno no olvídalo, ya no quiero volver a ese tema-

-no fue Shizuru si es lo que piensas, se que ella no está del lado de Minagi, estoy segura de eso-

-entiendo, pero recuerda también lo que sucedió en el Medievo cuando Chie y Aoi escaparon…ella era la única que les podía avisar-

-pues no lo sé, no creo que sea ella, tal vez alguien escucho la llamada en casa de Shizuru o algo así-

-está bien, lo dejaremos así por ahora, aunque tienes que admitir que es muy buena actriz, es muy diferente cómo se comporta cuando está con ellos, supongo que es diferente contigo-

-si claro bueno…ella y yo- Natsuki se puso roja.

-será mejor que nos vayamos y no ahondemos en detalles sucios, ven te llevare a tu casa-

-más bien a los dormitorios de la escuela-

-a los dormitorios? Peleaste con tus padres?-

-no, ellos se pelearon conmigo, se fueron de viaje, según para salvar su matrimonio-

-eso es bueno-

-si claro, que se olviden de mi y me dejen encerrada en los dormitorios mientras ellos andan de viaje por el mundo divirtiéndose-

-tranquilízate, no debes alterarte y menos hoy que es un día tan especial-

-claro, este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida-

Nao solo rio mientras caminaban juntas hasta la salida.

-supongo que me quedare contigo en los dormitorios, solo mientras te recuperas del brazo, no creo que puedas hacerte de comer o ese tipo de cosas-

Natsuki se quedo cayada.

-o acaso a tu novia le dan celos-

-tal vez, pero aparte de eso, pues yo…yo y tu…pues…

-no seas mal pensada Natsuki, hace mucho que lo nuestro termino y créeme que ya tuve suficiente de ti como pareja- ambas rieron.

-tan mala soy-

-solo un poco-

Cuando bajaron al estacionamiento alcanzaron a escuchar un alboroto cerca. Doblaron una esquina y pudieron ver que dos chicas discutían a gritos mientras algunos jóvenes mas trataban de evitar que se agarraran a golpes.

-todo esto es tú culpa maldita perra- gritaba Mai mientras Sergay la sostenía- suéltame- le grito al rubio.

-basta Mai, vámonos-

-no, deja que la ponga en su lugar-

-estas equivocada Tokiha, yo no tengo la culpa, los culpables son ustedes por meterse con nosotros-

Shizuru parecía sin intenciones de pelearse con Mai, solo se quedaba parada al lado Nagi, la chica de trencitas y otro tipo de cabello negro al que Natsuki nunca había visto. Después se dio cuenta de la presencia de Natsuki.

-vámonos- ordeno y los demás caminaron en dirección al edificio.

Cuando paso al lado de la peli-azul ni siquiera volteo a verla, solo Nagi le sonrió con burla y la otra chica la vio con odio mientras el tipo al igual que Shizuru la ignoraba.

-hey chicos- saludo Nao acercándose mientras Natsuki se quedaba un poco alejada, si que era buena actriz, disimulaba bien cuando estaba con ellos..

-hola Nao-

-que sucedió?-

-vinimos a ver como habían salido las cosas, los encontramos y Mai comenzó a discutir con Fujino-

-no se preocupen, Nat está bien, solo fueron algunos rasguños pero se recuperara- no dijeron nada pero si habían estado preocupados- ahora debemos irnos, los veremos luego-

Se alejaron, subieron al auto de Nao y tomaron rumbo a los dormitorios del instituto donde vivirían en adelante, por lo menos hasta que Natsuki se recuperara y sus padres volvieran.

**-----------------------------**

**No me quede muy contenta con este capítulo, no me gusto mucho pero paso lo que tenía que pasar, así que está bien. Espero que les guste y nos vemos en el próximo, MATTA NEE…**


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12. RETOS.**

Natsuki no fue al instituto por los siguientes días ya que su mano derecha estaba lastimada y la enfermera de la escuela no se lo había permitido.

A pesar de lo sucedido después de la carrera, Mai, Sergay y Kazuya seguían sin hablarle y al parecer a Akane le daba igual, en verdad nunca se había llevado muy bien con ella. Después de que Nao terminara las clases del miércoles ambas fueron al taller de Yuki para que les informara que había salido mal con la moto de Natsuki.

-el suministro de aceite se cortó lo que provoco que el motor se sobrecalentara y se dañara-

-como? La manguera del aceite se rompió?-

-el corte es limpio, esto fue a propósito-

-pero si nadie se acerco a la moto después de que yo termine de practicar-

-se quedo aparcada al lado de nuestro tráiler, cualquiera pudo haber tenido tiempo de cortarla-

-Minagi nunca se acerco-

-pudo haber enviado a alguien a hacer su trabajo sucio-

-debe estar muy enojado de que su plan saliera mal y que además el mismo saliera perjudicado-

-definitivamente y por eso debes cuidarte mas y dejar de hacer tonterías como la de ayer. Esta vez no paso de una mano fracturada y algunos rasguños pero la próxima podría ser peor-

Después de discutir que definitivamente Natsuki necesitaba una moto nueva y hacer otros arreglos regresaron a los dormitorios.

-tenemos que hacer algo-

Minagi siempre las había molestado pero ahora puso en peligro la vida de Natsuki, así que ya no se trataba solo de un juego ya hablaban de algo más serio y no podían dejarlo así.

-no eras tu la que decía que era un error meterse con los Minagi? Que eran muy poderosos y no se que tanto-

-deja de hacer esa clase de preguntas, ya te dije que estoy de tu lado. Además, que no quieres vengarte por lo que te hizo?-

-claro que si, pero como están las cosas debemos ser mas cuidadosas y planear mejor nuestros movimientos-

-lo sé-

Nao se quedo sentada en el sofá de la habitación mientras Natsuki entraba al baño, cuando salió llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto.

-piensas ir a la escuela ahora?-

-sí, quede de ayudarle a Shizuru con los preparativos para la semana cultural y ya falta poco para que comience-

-de que estábamos hablando Natsuki?-

-no me voy a meter en problemas, además me ayudara para pasar este año-

Nao solo suspiro resignándose a que la peli azul estaba queria estar con Shizuru y que ni las advertencias de Minagi ni los peligros que le pusieran podrían ser suficientes para que se abstuviera de verla.

-que harás tu?-

-supongo que iré a mi casa, aun me falta traer unas cosas a mi habitación-

-de verdad no es necesario que te quedes aquí, ya estoy grande y puedo cuidarme sola-

-lo sé, pero de cualquier manera no tengo mucho que hacer en casa, mis padres casi no están y mi hermano pues…la verdad no quiero saber ni en que ocupa su tiempo-

-hace mucho que no veo a Takeda-

-desde lo que pasó supongo que ni él quiere verte y a mi me ve porque vivimos en la misma casa-

-oo vamos, ya paso mucho desde eso, debe superarlo-

-el hombre es muy sensible-

-en fin, ya es tarde, debo irme-

-bien, luego te veo-

Salió de la habitación, luego del edificio y se dirigió a las aulas que estaban cerca de los dormitorios.

Se suponía que Shizuru estaría en la sala del consejo en una reunión con los representantes de cada grupo para discutir las actividades que llevarían acabo cada uno.

Después de eso tendrían que ir juntas a supervisar como iban los arreglos del auditorio y las canchas y que hacía falta para las competencias.

Nunca se había involucrado en esas cosas, siempre hacían eventos los chicos de su grupo pero ella y sus amigos preferían desaparecer durante toda la semana, ya que como no había clases era la oportunidad perfecta para salir de fiestas y siempre en esa semana se celebraba el reto del diablo, el rey de los retos callejeros, donde las reglas no existen y todo está permitido, el que más le gustaba a Natsuki y evidentemente esta vez no se lo perdería.

Cuando llego a la sala del consejo escucho que aun estaban discutiendo y prefirió esperar afuera a que terminaran y no interrumpir. Se escucharon muchas discusiones, varios grupos de primero discutían por hacer la obra de teatro, otros alumnos de tercero estaban de acuerdo en hacer camisetas mojadas pero Shizuru insistió en que sería inapropiado y la idea quedo atrás.

Media hora después decidieron continuar esa reunión al día siguiente ya que ella tenía otras actividades que supervisar y ya era tarde. Los representantes comenzaron a salir en grupos y hasta el final salió Akane, que era la representante del grupo de Natsuki.

No la saludo, solo le dirigió una mirada y sin darle importancia siguió de largo.

A Natsuki poco le importo y solo siguió hasta entrar en la sala del consejo después de cerciorarse de que estaba vacía.

Shizuru estaba en su escritorio acomodando unos papeles y le daba la espalda a la peli azul quien solo cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Taiki-kun, ya te dije que no permitiré las camisetas mojadas, mucho menos participare en ellas y no hay manera de que me hagas cambiar de opinión-

-sinceramente no me agrada la idea de que mi novia participe en camisetas mojadas frente a todo el instituto, así que no insistiré-

-Natsuki- dijo sorprendida volteando a verla- creí que no vendrías- esa reunión se había acordado desde la semana pasada así que Shizuru no creyó que Natsuki lo recordara.

-Bromeas? No desaprovecharía la oportunidad de pasar un rato contigo- se sentó sobre el escritorio.

-lo se, pero yo…-

Natsuki adivino a que venía su comportamiento.

-no te preocupes, no me paso nada, estoy muy bien, se necesita más que eso para sacarme de la jugada-

-se que estas bien, pero eso solo fue el inicio, Reito es capaz de mucho mas-

-mejor dejemos este tema y vayamos a hacer lo que tenemos que hacer-

Shizuru sonrió, no quería preocuparse, quería disfrutar el tiempo que podía estar con Natsuki y ya después podría encargarse de que Reito no se acercara más a ella.

Pasaron el resto del día revisando la limpieza del auditorio y revisando que el mobiliario y el equipo deportivo fuera suficiente para las competencias.

-que es lo que va a hacer mi grupo?- pregunto Natsuki al recordar que no había participado en la discusión de esa mañana para decidir que hacer para la semana cultural.

-quieren hacer una obra de teatro pero aun no deciden cual-

-ya veo, bueno, eso no me importa-

-no piensas participar?-

-aunque quisiera no creo que me lo permitieran, Akane y Kazuya son los que siempre organizan todo y por ahora no estoy en muy buenos terminos con ellos-

-ara ara que lastima, me hubiera encantado ver a Natsuki-chan vestida de príncipe o princesa…no es justo que te dejen fuera, creo que sería mejor que yo interfiriera en eso-

-no no no, no te preocupes, realmente no importa- se apresuro a decir. No podía decirle que pensaba participar en las carreras callejeras ya que no se lo permitiría.

-ara? Porque de pronto te pusiste tan tensa?-

-no, no es nada, solo que ya es tarde y seguro Nao estará preocupada-

-Nao?-

-si, es que después de lo que paso Nao se mudo a los dormitorios conmigo, que no lo sabías?-

-o si, ya lo recordé, me llego su petición ayer por la tarde- de pronto se noto que su expresión cambiaba a una muy seria- realmente no entiendo porque tiene ella que quedarse contigo, en todo caso soy yo la que debería cuidarte-

-está preocupada por mí, no es para que te molestes-

El celular de Shizuru sonó en ese momento. Era un mensaje.

-es mi padre- dijo fastidiada- quiere que regrese ya a la casa-

-será mejor que yo también me vaya, ya es tarde y no queremos que después manden a Minagi a buscarte-

-bueno, solo te acompañare hasta los dormitorios-

Siguieron hasta el edificio de los dormitorios, que no estaba tan lejos, se detuvieron en la entrada y después Shizuru se despidió, aun con su cara de desconfianza por el asunto de Nao, luego se fue después de darle un beso en los labios.

………………………

-no se molesto o no le dijiste?-

- le dije, y si se vio molesta pero le dije que no hay razón para ello-

-que bien-

-a propósito de cosas que molestan a Shizuru, deberíamos apresurarnos con la nueva moto, recuerda que la próxima semana comienza el reto del diablo-

-y dale con los riesgos-

-no es arriesgado, la ultima vez no me paso nada, además Minagi es demasiado cobarde como para entrar, no es tan bueno-

-huii que modesta eres-

-solo digo la verdad-

-está bien, entonces mañana le llamare a Yuki para que tenga la moto lista para el domingo, así podrás practicar ese día, acostumbrarte y participar, espero que esta vez no sea muy lejos o nos ausentaremos más de un día-

Con la idea de las nuevas competencias, que por ahora todo estaba bien con Shizuru y que al día siguiente ya iría a la escuela, Natsuki se fue a su habitación a dormir.

**LUNES**

Por la mañana los preparativos del festival ya estaban listos y los padres de familia comenzaban a llegar. La explanada del instituto de había llenado con puestos de comida, dulces y demás.

Se suponía que ese día solo harían una quermes, después el martes y miércoles comenzarían las obras teatrales, el jueves las exposiciones artísticas y el viernes terminarían con el evento deportivo y la fiesta de cierre por la noche.

El Reto del Diablo comenzaba el miércoles, pero antes de eso debían arreglar otros asuntos para su entrada así que desaparecerían desde el martes por la noche.

-esta no es como cualquier competencia Natsuki, podríamos meternos en problemas con peces gordos-

-Nao, hemos estado hablando de eso desde hace casi una semana, no vas a hacer que cambie de opinión, ya lo decidí-

-muy bien muy bien-

Ambas caminaban por entre los puestos y la gente que parecía divertirse.

-que ha pasado con los demás, nadie te habla?-

-no, parece que siguen muy enojados, realmente los entiendo, los traiciones-

-no es para tanto-

Siguieron caminando, compraron algunas cosas para comer y se retiraron a sentarse bajo un árbol en la orilla las canchas de futbol donde estaba casi desierto.

-hoy no veras a Shizuru?-pregunto Nao mientras mordía sus croquetas de pulpo.

-no, ella estará todo el día con Minagi y además muy ocupada-

Nao iba a comenzar a hacer sisaña pero escucharon algunas voces conocidas y decidieron guardar silencio para escuchar.

-que suerte tienes hombre, con lo buena que está tu chica hasta yo te tengo envidia- era la vos de Nagi Hiro, el amigo de Minagi.

Ambos chicos estaban a escasos metros de ellas, caminando por las canchas y hablando, ninguno de los dos se había percatado d la presencia de Natsuki y Nao.

-lo se, puedo tenerla cuando a mi se me antoje-

-aunque no negaras que tiene su carácter, de seguro ni te las suelta-

-yo tengo mis trucos para lograr que caiga rendida a mis pies-

-sii seguro- contesto sarcástico- al parecer ella esta mas impresionada con Kruger que contigo-

Al parecer ese comentario no le gusto para nada a Mingi.

-Kruger no es competencia para mí, yo puedo tener a Shizuru cuando quiera, a la hora que quiera y en donde quiera y si al principio se niega después ya no puede parar-

Cuando Nao reacciono Natsuki ya se había levantado de su lugar e iba directo a Minagi y Nagi.

Llego hasta su altura, pero no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba allí ya que le daban la espalda.

-hey- hablo Natsuki llamando la atención de Minagi.

En cuanto este volteo ella lanzo un puñetazo justo a la cara. Un sonido seco le anuncio que le había roto la nariz.

Pero él en vez de quejarse comenzó a reír con las manos en el rostro deteniendo la sangre que comenzaba a fluir.

-vaya Kruger, realmente no pensé que sintieras tantos celos de mi novia-

-no siento celos de ella, siento lástima porque tiene que soportarte-

-a ella le gusta soportarme, deberías escuchar sus gritos pidiéndome más, suplicándome que no la abandone-

-cierra la boca!!-

No aguanto más aunque realmente no trato de contenerse, descargo toda la furia que le habían provocado los comentarios y las risas estúpidas de Minagi con estampando su puño en el estomago del chico.

El no pudo esquivarlo y se hecho para atrás sofocado por el golpe.

Natsuki estaba dispuesta a molerlo a patadas pero un grito proveniente del otro lado del campo la distrajo, momento que aprovecho Minagi para golpearla con fuerza en la mejilla.

La chica cayó de espaldas en el piso con ese golpe y al tratar de levantarse sintió como unos fuertes brazos la sujetaban.

-eso es todo lo que tienes?- el chico siguió riendo y escupió al piso frente a ella- no vales ni mi tiempo-

Forcejeo pero no pudo zafarse sino hasta que Minagi desapareció. Cayó de rodillas en el piso, enfurecida.

-eso es lo que te ganas por defender a esa perra-

-defiendo lo que me interesa-

-pues espero que no te maten por eso, no siempre voy a estar aquí para detenerte en tus estupideces-

Se levanto del piso limpiándose el labio partido y escupiendo sangre.

-nadie te pidió que me defendieras Sergay-

-no te preocupes, esta fue la última vez- se dio me día vuelta y se fue en dirección al otro lado de las canchas.

Allí Natsuki supo quien le había gritado. Mai estaba parada allí, en espera de Sergay, seguro que habían visto todo el alboroto y ella le pidió que fuera a ayudarla.

-parece que aun le interesas a Mai- espeto Nao al llegar a su lado.

-porque lo dices?-

-Sergay no tenía intenciones de ayudarte y ella al parecer lo convenció-

Natsuki no quería pensar más en eso. Quería que Mai la olvidara y sobre todo que se alejara de ella ya que si seguía por ese camino seguro se metería mas con los Minagi y las cosas terminarían mal, era mejor no meter a nadie más en eso.

-------------------------------------

-esto es una tontería- Sergay caminaba al lado de Mai, ambos regresaban al lugar donde estaban Kazuya y Akane atendiendo el puesto de su clase.

-ella no tiene la culpa, la culpa la tiene la perra de Fujino, ella es la que mete en problemas a Natsuki-

Mai pudo ver a lo lejos como Shizuru hablaba con Minagi y este la abrazaba, eso la hizo enojarse, como podía estar ella tan tranquila después de lo que ese le había hecho a Natsuki, seguro que solo la utilizaba, como un juego.

Vio como ambos se separaban y Shizuru se alejaba hacia el edificio principal del instituto.

-ahora vengo-

-a dónde vas?-

-necesito ir al baño, al rato te alcanzo-

-está bien-

Cuando Sergay se perdió de vista la chica corrió para alcanzar a la peliocre.

-oye estúpida-

Shizuru volteo al reconocer la vos.

-que es lo que quieres- respondió con un tono tranquilo que molesto más a Mai.

-quiero que dejes en paz a Natsuki-

-no-

Se dispuso a irse, realmente no tenía ganas de discutir, pero Mai siguió hablando.

-si no la dejas en paz tu estúpido novio va a terminar matándola, ya te platico que le partió la boca hace unos momentos, o es acaso que no te importa, de seguro ustedes dos se burlan de ella. Tu solo juegas con ella pero yo voy a encargarme de que ninguna ramera como tú le haga daño. Porque eso es lo que eres una maldita ramera que le gusta…

Shizuru volteo bruscamente y estuvo a punto de golpear a Mai en la cara, pero esta lo esquivo y tomándola por los hombros estampo su frente contra la de ella.

Shizuru retrocedió confundida por el golpe.

Mai bajo la guardia y la peliocre aprovecho para patearla en el muslo y hacer perder el equilibrio pero la pelinaranja el tomo de la blusa rasgándola y haciendo que callera al piso. Mai se monto sobre ella y la tomo del cuello haciendo ademan de golpearla.

-aléjate de Natsuki-

-púdrete-

Shizuru intento levantarse pero Mai era demasiado fuerte y al instante le lanzo un golpe en la cara con el codo, después un segundo y hasta un tercero donde la peliocre reacciono y tomandola del cuello con ambas manos e impulsándose con sus piernas cambio los lugares pero no pudo golpear ya que Mai le lanzo tierra en los ojos y se la quito de encima con un golpe en la cara.

Mai se pone de pie dispuesta a continuar cuando escucha pasos y Natsuki aparece ayudando a Shizuru que sigue en el piso.

-que carajo crees que haces?- pregunta a la pelinaranja.

-te estaba defendiendo-

-esto no es defenderme Mai!!- la furia brillaba en sus ojos verdes.

-ella solo te está usando!! Seguro que ella le dijo a Minagi que te golpeara, solo juega contigo-

Natsuki se levanto y asesto un golpe en la mejilla de Mai.

La chica no podía creerlo, no podía creerlo, se quedo en shock por un momento sin poder entender como era que la golpeaba si solo quería lo mejor para ella.

Shizuru ya se había puesto en pie, su labio sangraba al igual que su nariz y varios moretones comenzaban a notarse en sus mejillas.

-vámonos, tienen que revisarte esas heridas-

Natsuki y Shizuru se alejaron dejando atrás a una sorprendida Mai, que no sabía si enfurecerse o llorar por lo que acababa de pasar.

-no deberías meterte con Mai, ella es mucho mas fuerte que tu-

-yo no la incite, ella comenzó a agredirme-

-pudiste irte sin hacerle caso-

-no podía dejar las cosas asi, además no tienes porque regañarme si tu también te peleaste con Reito-

-ella te dijo eso?-

-si, que no escuchaste? Por eso quería pelear desde el principio, piensa que yo juego contigo y que solo busco que el te haga daño-

-que tontería- murmuro Natsuki.

Ambas llegaron a enfermería. Shizuru resulto con la nariz rota, el labio partido y varios moretones pero no paso a mayores. Para Natsuki solo fue el sangrado y un regaño, ya que aun no salía de las lecciones anteriores y ya llegaba con otras.

-parece que los golpes la persiguen señorita Kruger- comento Youko, la enfermera.

-ojala fuera lo único que me persiguiera- susurro observando a Shizuru y pensando en las cosas que estaba pasando por ella. ¿Realmente valía la pena?

**MARTES POR LA NOCHE**

Ese día la peliocre no había asistido al instituto así que habían asignado a Natsuki sus tareas. Pero el miércoles si asistiría así que ya estaban en los últimos arreglos de su salida.

A Natsuki no le agradaba dejarla sola en esos momentos, pero se había preparado mucho tiempo para esa carrera y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-que le dijiste a Shizuru para que no te buscara mañana?-

-no será ningún problema, Shizuru estará ocupada supervisando los eventos del auditorio y no se preocupara por mí-

-qué tal si Mai y ella vuelven a pelear-

-ya será cosa suya, yo no quiero volver a meterme en eso, que se arreglen ellas- lo disimulaba pero realmente le preocupaba.

-vaya, ya sabía que eras vanidosa pero no pensé que tanto-

-vanidosa? De que hablas?-

-es obvio que te causa satisfacción que estén peleando por ti-

-no me causa más que molestia y mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde-

Antes de irse debían pasar al bar estrella roja, ya que era allí donde pagaban su cuota de entrada y recibían indicaciones sobre la ubicación donde se realizaría. Todos los años cambiaban de lugar por el hecho de que era una carrera prohibida y la policía los buscaba. No podían arriesgarse a ser arrestados aunque la mayoría de los que participaban eran hijos de Yakuzas o de familias adineradas, que tenían suficiente dinero para pagar y estaban dispuestos a perderlo solo por tomar aquel riesgo. A esos no les importaba ser arrestados, con una llamada era suficiente para que los soltaran y borraran sus antecedentes.

Los lugares siempre eran fuera de la ciudad, en las montañas o bosques, en lugares donde fuera fácil poner obstáculos para los competidores, así que tenían que salir el domingo en la noche para viajar durante la madrugada y llegar al lugar antes del siguiente anochecer.

La primera ves que Natsuki participo fue el año anterior y aunque no gano, quedo en el tercer lugar y eso le valió su reputación y el respeto entre el resto de los participantes que al principio no habían visto rival en ella.

La moto de Natsuki ya estaba aparcada abajo, había pasado todo el dia anterior practicando en su nueva moto y se sentía segura de competir con ella.

-será mejor que nos vayamos ya, casi son las 9- anuncio Natsuki colocándose la chaqueta de cuero y tomando la mochila donde llevaba sus cosas.

-bien vamos-

Bajaron, Natsuki trepo su moto y Nao su auto.

-donde crees que será esta ves?-

-no lo se pero espero que sea un lugar peligroso-

Nao sonrío, le agradaba esa actitud despreocupada de Natsuki ante el peligro.

El bar estrella roja estaba en el bajo Fuuka donde solo los valientes o los tontos se atrevían a ir sin conocer. Por su parte Natsuki y nao ya estaban familiarizadas con el barrio, conocían gente y ellos las conocían, por eso no se preocuparon cuando se encontraron con un montón de malvivientes en la entrada del bar.

Bajaron de sus vehículos, nao tomo una mochila del asiento del copiloto y caminaron hasta la entrada donde un hombre alto las detuvo.

-a que vienen?- pregunto.

-venimos por el chal de la abuela- contesto Natsuki.

-la abuela no recibe a nadie sin sus chocolates- contesto el hombre.

-traemos chocolates para la abuela- dijo Nao mostrando su mochila.

-vengan conmigo- dijo el hombre sonriendo y abriendo la puerta de entrada.

El lugar era pequeño, iluminado con una luz tenue, no había mucha gente, solo algunos tipos en las mesas y un par en la barra, todos metidos en sus asuntos fraudulentos, asuntos que a nao y Natsuki no les importaban.

Siguieron hasta una puerta detrás de la barra, era una pequeña bodega donde guardaban las bebidas, no media más de 3m2. Camino hasta el fondo, movió un anaquel lleno de botellas y detrás descubrió una puerta abriéndoles paso por un túnel.

-asi que piensas volver a participar en la carrera del diablo Natsuki- dijo el hombre cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas.

-crei que no hablabas Tanaka-

El hombre rio, ya conocía a la chica por su participación anterior en el reto, el además de dirigir a las participantes hasta la presencia del jefe, así le llamaban al hombre que recibía las cuotas y daba las indicaciones a los competidores, también viajaba al lugar donde se realizaba la competencia, además de otros trabajos sucios.

-esta vez estamos tomando mas precaución con todos los preparativos, han estado rondando por aquí varios policías encubiertos, pero ya sabes que no pueden engañarnos, conocemos a cada hombre que entra aquí y al que no se le conoce se arriesga a ser encontrado a la orilla del rio Tama-

Alcanzaron el final del pasillo encontrándose con otra puerta.

-hasta aquí llego yo-

-gracias Tanaka, nos veremos en la carrera-

Entraron en el lugar, la habitación estaba casi por completo oscura, solo había una pequeña luz color rojo sobre un escritorio, frente al cual se podía ver una silla de respaldo alto, donde el jefe debía estar sentado.

-bienvenidos a la entrada del infierno, deben saber antes de firmar su sentencia de muerte que una vez dentro no pueden salir hasta terminar y quizá queden en el camino. No hay reglas, se vale todo, los obstáculos son mortales y no tendrán ayuda, aquí no hay aliados, todos son enemigos, si hacen trampa serán castigados, si se retiran serán encontrados y castigados. El ganador se lleva todo-

El hombre giro la silla levemente pero no lo suficiente para poder verlo, su vos era muy gruesa así que debía ser un hombre adulto, no tan anciano ni joven- ahora, tienen los chocolates?-

Nao puso la mochila sobre el escritorio.

-cuéntelos si quiere-

-no es necesario, si falta luego te buscaremos- tomo la mochila y volvió a voltear la silla rápidamente antes de que pudieran verlo dejándoles una pequeña tarjeta sobre el escritorio que Nao tomo- ahora…si quieren mi chal deben viajar rumbo al oeste hasta los dominios de Hiruko, donde los guerreros de acero surcan la oscuridad. Antes de que el reloj termine su segunda vuelta la luna las espera en la tierra de los muertos…

No dijeron nada mas, salieron del lugar y se retiraron, no hablaron nada hasta llegar a la salida donde ambas subieron al auto de Nao.

-qué demonios dijo?- soltó de pronto Nao.

-espera…déjame pensar- Natsuki comenzó a repetir las palabras del tipo en vos baja- "…los dominios de Haruko…"

-Haruko es el infante del mar- aporto Nao.

-tiene sentido, después dijo "donde los guerreros de acero surcan la oscuridad"-

-entonces debemos ir a un muelle-

-"…la luna las espera en la tierra de los muertos"- volvió a concentrarse- Haruko es una deidad, ¿Cuál es la deidad de la luna?-

-Tsukuyomi-

-la tierra de los muertos es el Yomi-

-el muelle Yomi- recordó Nao.

-debemos ir al muelle Yomi, buscar el barco Tsukuyomi y debe de salir a la media noche y ese debe ser nuestro boleto de entrada- dijo señalando la pequeña tarjeta que Nao llevaba en sus manos. Solo llevaba impresas unas llamas que brillaban.

-son casi las 11, debemos apresurarnos o no lo alcanzaremos-

Natsuki subió a su moto y siguió a Nao por las calles cruzando la ciudad de Fuuka casi de lado a lado, hasta llegar a la costa. Siguieron por la orilla, casi media hora más hasta que a lo lejos divisaron un viejo muelle, tal vez ya tenía tiempo abandonado.

Después de asegurarse de que nadie las seguía se fueron deteniendo poco a poco y entraron cruzando un pequeño y viejo puente. La reja de entrada estaba cerrada y ambas se detuvieron, sabían que no tardarían en ser recibidas.

Como pensaban, antes de que pudieran cruzar palabras, de la nada un arma apunto a la cabeza de ambas.

**------------------------------**

**Mmmh, no se que decir sobre este capitulo…no se si me gusto o no, pero allí esta, después de mucho de no publicar…quiero agradecer a mi asesora en escenas rudas Alex Zoldyeck que ojala le parezcan aceptables, y si no pss ya nimodo, no se puede complacer a todo el mundo jejeje….en fin MATTA NEE!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13. TRAMPAS**

La habitación parecía bastante más grande que de costumbre. Llevaba allí casi toda la tarde. Primero lloraba, de rabia, de tristeza, luego solo se quedo callada, acurrucada en una esquina. Mientras el día terminaba y ahora estaba envuelta en la penumbra.

Supo que estaba sola cuando escucho que la puerta de entrada se abrió y luego el sonido del auto encendiéndose y alejándose por la calle.

Era martes, seguro su padre había salido a pasear con su hermano.

Un tiempo después, unos segundos, minutos tal vez o quizá horas, escucho el timbre de la puerta de entrada.

No podían ser ellos, tenían llaves. Por un momento se tentó a no abrir. Las luces estaban apagadas y no había ruidos, seguro pensarían que no había nadie y se irían, pero pensó que podría ser importante ya que los timbrazos eran constantes y fuertes.

-Mai Mai!!-

Alcanzo a escuchar los gritos cuando bajaba las escaleras. Abrió la puerta.

-Akane? Que sucede?-

-tenemos que hacer algo- decía muy asustada.

-de que hablas. Cálmate y explícame que sucede-

La dirigió hasta la sala y la ayudo a sentarse. Se veía bastante alterada y nerviosa. Mai no se imaginaba que podría ponerla así.

-debemos actuar rápido Mai, Natsuki está en problemas-

-Natsuki? Porque dices eso?-

-yo…estaba con Kazu-kun en el Moon Ligth, un club del centro y no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que Minagi estaba sentado al lado de nosotros. Ambos escuchamos cuando dijo que tenía planeado tenderle una trampa a Natsuki en el reto del diablo. Kazu-kun fue a avisar a Sergay, tenemos que ayudarla Mai-

**-----------MUELLE YOMI------------**

A su alrededor solo podían percibir el olor a humedad y escuchar el sonido de las olas azotando la costa. Las armas seguían apuntando a sus sienes. Ninguna de las dos se inmuto, no sintieron miedo, no pasaría a mayores.

-que es lo que busca este par de hermosuras en un lugar como este?- pregunto un hombre de mediana estatura, complexión delgada, su rostro estaba cubierto por un pasamontañas, pero por su voz parecía de edad adulta. Su arma apuntaba a la sien de Natsuki.

Nao llevaba la tarjeta en la mano y se la entrego.

El hombre la tomo, pero no bajaron sus armas de inmediato, sino hasta que verificaron su autenticidad, obviamente era imposible conseguir una tarjeta como esas por otro método, además de que nadie se atrevería a jugar con algo así.

-entren- dijo el hombre regresándoles la tarjeta.

La reja se abrió y ambas chicas entraron.

Al principio no se veía nada fuera de lo normal. Había montones de chatarra, bodegas abandonadas, botes y barcos pequeños oxidados y apestaba a pescado podrido. Pero cuando doblaron una esquina pudieron ver una bodega que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-pasen- dijo un hombre que estaba a la entrada con metralleta en mano.

El interior de la bodega estaba completamente iluminado y lleno de gente, autos y motos. Sobre sus cabezas se encontraban varias redes de puentes desde donde muchos hombres con armas los observaban y otros observaban por la ventana vigilando el exterior.

Nao y Natsuki bajaron de sus vehículos y observaron a la multitud desde un punto alejado.

A su alrededor había toda clase de personas, desde tipos vestidos con atuendos de cuero y pañoletas en la cabeza, típicos motociclistas callejeros, personas de los barrios más bajos, hasta hombres con trajes de calidad y zapatos de marca, seguramente los representantes. No cualquiera podría entrar en esa carrera, todos necesitaban a alguien pudiente que los representara.

-ya casi son las 12- comento Nao observando su reloj.

-conoces a alguien?- pregunto Natsuki, disimulando su curiosidad aunque era evidente que todos los presentas las habían visto llegar e igual hablaban sobre ellas.

-algunos me parecen familiares, pero no estoy segura-

Nao trataba de pasar lo mas desapercibida posible, pero vio a alguien que le llamo la intención y estaba a punto de llamarle cuando las luces se apagaron y solo se pudo escuchar el barullo del alrededor.

Natsuki tomo la mano de Nao, alerta a lo que pudiera pasar, pero al instante siguiente volvieron a encenderse las luces, aunque solo unas tenues de color rojo. Las puertas y las ventanas ya estaban cubiertas.

Se escucho un ruido hasta el fondo de la bodega y encima de una camioneta apareció un hombre, llevaba traje negro, lentes oscuros y el cabello entrecano.

-damas y caballeros- comenzó a hablar con un tono áspero y fuerte- mi nombre es Tanaka Hiro, su anfitrión y les doy la bienvenida al "Reto del Diablo"… son afortunados por haber llegado hasta aquí, y sepan que este es el punto sin regreso, a partir de aquí nadie puede desertar, nadie sale de aquí sin haber cumplido el reto- se dio media vuelta, dando vista a una puerta enorme que estaba detrás de él- ABRAN LA PUERTA!!-

La puerta que estaba detrás de él se abrió poco a poco dejando ver un enorme barco a sus espaldas.

-damas y caballeros, nuestro destino es la isla Takuma-

Los ocupantes de la bodega comenzaron a caminar.

-vamos- dijo Natsuki indicándole a Nao que subiera a la moto.

**-------------RESIDENCIA TOKIHA---------------**

No sabían qué hacer. No tenían idea de donde sería el reto ese año y no había manera de que ellos solos pudieran averiguarlo.

También habían intentado llamarle a Natsuki o a Nao pero no podían comunicarse.

Estaban bastante preocupados. Todos sabían perfectamente los problemas que podían existir en ese tipo de retos y si de por sí ya eran peligrosos aun mas lo sería si la intención era en contra de Natsuki.

-creo que no tenemos otra opción, debemos pedirle ayuda a "ella"- dijo Mai

-ella no querrá ayudarnos- sentencio Sergay

-si le importa Natsuki, nos ayudara- respondió Mai.

-no perdemos nada con intentar- Akane como siempre optimista.

-nos estamos metiendo en la boca del lobo- Kazuya siempre pensando lo mejor para su novia.

-Natsuki y Nao son nuestras amigas, no podemos abandonarlas- Mai pensando siempre en los demás

-en primer lugar ellas son las culpables por meterse en algo así cuando saben que podrían estar en peligro. Todo el mundo sabe que son los mafiosos quienes organizan eso y que los Minagi están muy ligados a ellos o son unos de ellos- Sergay siempre pesimista- aun así, no me gustaría que algo malo les pasara- y recapacitando después.

-tenemos que aceptarlo, solo ella nos puede sacar de esto- Mai con la última palabra.

Era cierto, solo ella podría ayudarlos.

Subieron al auto de Kazuya y tomaron dirección a la casa de ella, esperando que allí estuviera.

**-------------BARCO TSUKUYOMI--------------**

El barco comenzó su marcha a las 12am en punto, dirigiéndose a la isla Takuma que estaba a una distancia considerable de la costa.

-considerando la distancia, tal vez lleguemos allá en la tarde- comento Natsuki pero nao no le estaba poniendo atención, parecía buscar algo entre la multitud.

-que…- la peliazul no termino la frase cuando Nao comenzó a caminar hasta otro punto de la proa del barco. Siguió con la mirada y encontró sorprendida lo que Nao había estado buscando.

-qué demonios haces tú aquí?- se dirigió enojada a un joven que se sorprendió al verla.

-Nao? Que haces tú aquí?-

-porque viniste, tú no deberías estar aquí-

-en primer lugar no me hables de esa forma que no tienes derecho y en segundo la que no debe estar aquí eres tu-

-tú ni siquiera sabes andar en moto, mucho menos podrías soportar esto-

-yo no vine a competir y será mejor que me dejes en paz si no quieres que nos metamos en problemas- no dijo nada mas pues se dio cuenta de la presencia de una chica que estaba detrás de su hermana pelirroja.

-Natsuki- dijo sorprendido.

-hola Takeda- a ella igual le había sorprendido verlo después de tanto tiempo. Después de lo que paso entre ambos no habían cruzado ninguna palabra y ella lo entendía.

-no me digas que piensas participar?-

-sí, va a participar- contesto Nao.

Takeda vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que varios los veían y murmuraban.

-será mejor que hablemos en otro lado, vamos-

Caminaron por entre la gente, luego bajaron una escalera, recorrieron algunos pasillos, unas escaleras más y por fin llegaron ante una pequeña puerta que el joven abrió, cediéndoles paso a un pequeño camarote con un escritorio y una litera solamente.

Ambas se sentaron sobre la cama mientras el tomaba asiento encima del escritorio.

-escúchenme, esto no es un juego. Este año se pondrá peor que en los anteriores, se está poniendo muy difícil. Los Yakuzas lo dominan todo y ese hombre que les hablo, el anfitrión, Tanaka Hiro, es un demonio, solo quiere violencia. Está volviendo este reto más sangriento y difícil, no me sorprendería si hubiera muertos, más de los usuales. Así que, por su seguridad, no participen-

-bueno, supongamos solo por un momento que nos da miedo y nos retractamos ¿acaso crees que nos dejaran irnos así como así? Claro que no. La policía está detrás de ellos y no nos dejaran ir porque creerán que los delataremos-

-además yo no pienso retirarme, no quiero que me tachen de cobarde- sentencio Natsuki.

-ya no se trata de ser cobardes o valientes. Solo los estúpidos entrarían aun sabiendo las consecuencias-

-ajá, y que haces tú aquí?- pregunto Nao.

-ya te había dicho que no vengo a competir-

-entonces?-

-tengo algunos negocios con Hiro-dono, pero esos no son asuntos suyos-

-que bien, tú tienes negocios con el Yakuza más sanguinario de Fuuka y nosotras somos estúpidas-

-yo sé cuidarme, ya estoy grande. En cambio si ustedes se meten en problemas o mueren aquí que creen que pasara. No tienen apoyo ni mucho menos son conocidas-

-no necesitamos nada de eso, Natsuki es completamente capaz de ganar esta carrera, estoy segura de que nada le pasará-

-de cualquier manera creo que necesitaremos algo de apoyo de tu parte, Takeda-kun. Muchas cosas me parecen sospechosas-

-claro claro, yo puedo ayudarlas en lo que quieran Natsuki-san-

-mmm que bipolar eres- se quejo Nao. Se quedo pensando un momento y recordó lo que hacía rato la inquietaba, pero prefirió no decir nada frente a Takeda ya que solo conseguiría exaltarlo más y ya solo quería dormir- deberíamos ir a dormir, sino no podrás completar el reto mañana-

-tienes razón-

Salieron sigilosamente del camarote, aunque ya sabían que muchos los habían visto hablando con uno de los involucrados, pero no estaba por demás.

Su camarote estaba en la cubierta superior así que subieron algunas escaleras y pudieron ver que ya no quedaba mucha gente, al parecer ya todos habían ido a dormir, solo había algunos vigilantes.

El pequeño cuarto no era muy diferente al de Takeda, igual tenía una litera y un escritorio.

Se acostaron pero no pudieron dormir bien. El lugar no se prestaba para descansar, debían estar alertas.

**------------ZONA RESIDENCIAL BOKUTO-----------**

Era la 1 de la madrugada cuando llegaron frente a su destino. Ninguno había avisado a sus familias ni nada por el estilo, aunque estaban acostumbrados a que llegaran tarde, lo más probable era que no volvieran a casa esa misma noche.

Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas.

-ya es tarde, seguro está dormida-

-no podemos esperar, tendremos que despertarla-

Todos bajaron del auto, cruzaron la reja y entraron en el pequeño patio.

-no le gusta que la despierten, que tal si se molesta y no nos ayuda-

Sergay toco el timbre un par de veces y todos se quedaron esperando algún sonido, que indicara que se estaba levantando, el sonido de una puerta o que se asomara por la ventana para indicarle que eran ellos, pero nada. Volvieron a tocar el timbre otras tres veces pero nada.

-tal vez no esté-

-vámonos, no podemos perder el tiempo-

Subían al auto cuando otro doblo la esquina y se detuvo frente a la cochera de la casa, detrás de ellos.

De él bajo una mujer alta, de unos veintitantos años, su cabello era castaño oscuro y largo hasta debajo de sus hombros, llevaba puestas unas gafas oscuras, un traje negro y encima una gabardina.

Cuando los vio se retiro ligeramente las gafas, como no creyendo quienes eran y sonrió de lado después de verificar que sus sospechas eran ciertas pero no parecía sorprendida.

Sergay también sonrió. La presencia de la mujer le traía muchos gratos recuerdos.

-buenas noches jóvenes- saludo la mujer retirándose completamente las gafas.

-hola Rena-san- contesto Sergay.

-supongo que no vinieron solo a saludarme-

-necesitamos tu ayuda-

-será mejor que entremos, estoy segura de lo que tienen que decirme no podemos hablarlo aquí-

Metieron ambos autos en la cochera y después entraron a la casa.

Se sentaron en la estancia mientras Rena preparaba algo de té.

La mujer era una vieja amiga. A pesar de que era varios años mayor que ellos, siempre pudieron confiar en ella para sacarlos de problemas.

Cuando ellos la conocieron era una rebelde, muy parecida a Natsuki y fue por ella que posteriormente la peliazul comenzó a participar en motocross. Luego de un tiempo ingreso a la academia de policía y al cuerpo de policía de Fuuka. En el pasado siempre les ayudaba cuando se metían en problemas, gracias a ella Sergay, Nao y Natsuki se salvaron de pasar su adolescencia en la correccional de menores. Aunque con ayudarlos comprometió la investigación de un asesinato y estuvo a punto de ser despedida. A partir de ese suceso ella les dejo claro que no volvería a ayudarlos si se metían en problemas.

-y díganme- pidió mientras ponía una bandeja con varias tazas en la mesita y tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones- ahora en que problema se ha metido mini mí-

Rena llamaba así a Natsuki porque eran iguales de carácter y en la mayoría de sus gustos.

-como sabes que se trata de ella?-

-porque no viene con ustedes y además es la única que hace tonterías últimamente, no me sorprendería que estuviera metida en algo grande-

-tienes toda la razón. Esta vez Natsuki y Nao se metieron en algo realmente peligroso-

-creo que Natsuki es completamente capaz de superar el reto del diablo, ya lo hizo una vez-

-como sabes que ella fue al reto del diablo?-

-no me subestimes, soy oficial de policía y tengo mis formas de saber- dio un sorbo a tu té- pero, por lo que veo no es solo eso lo que les preocupa-

Le contaron todo lo que había sucedido, como se habían peleado con Natsuki, el hecho de que ella tenía una relación con Shizuru, los problemas con Minagi, lo que Akane y Kazuya habían escuchado y las sospechas que tenían.

-Minagi es capaz de todo por librarse de Natsuki y seguro ya sospecha lo que sucede entre Fujino y ella-

-esto cambia totalmente las cosas. Anteriormente el reto era organizado por rebeldes, tipos que solo querían divertirse, pero ahora se ha convertido en algo diferente, se convirtió en un juego de diversión para los Yakuzas. Según se, quien está detrás del reto este año es Tanaka Hiro y ese hombre es uno de los más despiadado. Además su hijo conoce a Reito Minagi, seguro se valdrán de eso para hacerlo más peligroso y siempre son en lugares desolados entonces aunque ella sobreviviera al reto no podría huir-

-entonces nos ayudaras?-

-quiero ayudarlos, sin embargo no puedo hacerlo yo sola. Aun en los barrios más bajos del Fuuka es imposible conseguir información tan valiosa como la sede del reto del diablo, es por eso que no hemos podido atraparlos nunca-

-que podemos hacer?-

-hace tiempo que soy la encargada de investigaciones contra la mafia, por esa razón tengo algunos informantes dentro de ella, no directamente pero que de alguna manera saben algunas cosas- se quedo pensando por unos momentos.

No quería meter a esa persona en problemas, pero tampoco podía dejar que mataran a Natsuki.

Saco su celular y envió un mensaje esperando que pudiera contestarle rápido.

"te veo en el acantilado, km. 12, carretera de la costa". Esa fue su respuesta.

-vámonos-

-nosotros no podremos ir con ustedes- dijo Kazuya refiriéndose a él y Akane- nuestros padres estarán preocupados. En verdad lo lamento, pero además no quiero meter a Akane en problemas-

-está bien, luego nos veremos-

Rena, Sergay y Mai tomaron rumbo a la costa mientras que sus dos amigos volvían a adentrarse en la ciudad.

-que haremos si vamos?-

-cierto Rena-san, realmente no es como si nosotros solos pudiéramos evitar algo- hasta ese momento se pusieron a pensar.

-en cuanto sepa la cede llamare unidades de refuerzo para que nos apoyen, entonces ustedes deberán volver a casa, no sería bueno que se metieran en eso-

-yo no me iré a casa hasta que Natsuki esté a salvo- sentencio Mai.

-ya sabía que dirías eso, pero no puedo permitir que ustedes vayan. Podría haber mucho peligro y no pienso exponerlos a un tiroteo-

-me alejare del peligro, lo prometo, solo quiero asegurarme de que ella esté bien-

-discutamos eso luego, ya estamos llegando-

Se detuvieron en la orilla de la carreta detrás de un auto negro.

Parada al lado del auto había una persona ataviada con un abrigo largo y con el gorro del mismo cubriendo su rostro.

Bajaron del auto y se acercaron a la persona. Sergay y Mai se sorprendieron cuando se descubrió el rostro y su melena castaña cayó sobre sus hombros.

-Fujino!!?-

La peliocre aun tenía las marcas de la pelea con Mai.

-que te sucedió? No me digas que de nuevo…

-no es lo que piensas, una gata me rasguño- dijo arrojándole una mirada de odio a Mai.

La pelirroja no pudo reprimir el odio que sentía y se arrojo a golpearla pero Rena la detuvo.

-basta Mai- aun después de que se calmo no la soltó, sabia a la perfección lo engañosa que era esa chica.

-que hacen ellos contigo?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Rena.

-la persona que está en problemas es Natsuki-

-Natsuki? Porque?-

-fue al reto del diablo y escucharon rumores de que piensan tenderle una trampa allá, necesitamos que nos digas donde será el reto del diablo-

Se quedo callada, pensando y de alguna manera no le sorprendió que estuviera metida en eso, más bien se sorprendió de sí misma por no haberlo imaginado antes ya que sabia a la perfección cuanto le gustaba el motocross y el peligro a Natsuki y el reto de diablo reunía ambos aspectos en su mayor esplendor.

-Rena-san, esta no dirá nada, ni siquiera le importa lo que le pase a Natsuki-

-si se los digo, que piensan hacer?- la castaña hablaba como si no escuchara a Mai.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo dinos donde será-

-llamar refuerzos e ir allá para impedir el inicio de la carrera- Rena igual ignoraba a Mai.

Shizuru se quedo pensando un momento. Sabia quien era capaz de hacer tal cosa contra Natsuki, sabía los motivos y sabía también que eso comprometía su posición, ya que si él lo sabía seguro también pensaría que la ayudaba, ayudaba a sus amigos, en todo caso que lo traicionaba y eso no terminaría bien.

-la isla Takuma- dijo de pronto- allí será el reto.

No perdió más tiempo y subió a su auto.

-que harás?-

-veré que puedo hacer por mi cuenta-

-te meteras en problemas, será mejor que te quedes al margen de esto-

-no puedo dejar a Natsuki sola. Te aseguro que nada malo me pasara-

Shizuru se alejo en dirección a la ciudad.

A Rena no le agradaba nada la situación. Shizuru podría meterse en problemas si iba a la isla e intentaba ayudar a Natsuki, pero no estaba en sus manos decirle que hacer y aunque lo hiciera no le haría caso.

-ella es tu informante?- Pregunto Sergay.

-sí, y más les vale que no digan nada o comprometerán mi investigación y más importante comprometerán su vida. No entiendo porque les cae mal, es una buena chica y tengo envidia de su relación con Natsuki-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no podían pensar ni razonar, solo querían comenzar a actuar.

Rena volvió a subir a su auto y llamo a las unidades de refuerzo diciéndoles donde estaba y a donde tenían que ir. Por suerte cerca de allí estaba el muelle 16 donde podrían proporcionarles transporte.

-bien, este es el plan: dejare que me acompañen con la condición de que se queden a salvo y no hagan nada. Yo me encargare de buscar a Natsuki y regresarla aquí con vida, saben que pueden confiar en mí. Entienda que yo seré responsable ante el departamento y tendré que responder si el plan fracasa porque alguno de ustedes se quiera hacer el héroe. Al llamarlos y pedir refuerzos no solo estamos yendo por Natsuki sino que también queremos atrapar a Hiro o algún pez gordo. Entendido?-

Ambos asintieron, subieron al auto y tomaron rumbo al muelle 16 donde ya se debían estar movilizando las unidades que Rena había pedido.

Cuando llegaron al muelle ya estaba lleno de patrullas y gente. Uno de los hombres, moreno y alto, de cabello negro azabache, corrió a recibir a Rena.

-capitán Sayers-

-como vamos Yuuno-kun?-

-conseguimos un pequeño carguero muy rápido, ahora están subiendo el equipo necesario, también ya enviamos un helicóptero para revisar el terreno y averiguar qué tan adentrados están en el mar-

-perfecto, que tanto más esperaremos-

-un par de minutos-

-porque un carguero?- pregunto Mai.

-si llegamos allá con un montón de barcos patrulla los alertaremos y perderemos la oportunidad, es mejor camuflarnos hasta llegar a la costa y escondernos lo más posible-

Yuuno les entrego a los tres chalecos antibalas, radios y un par de armas a Rena.

-quienes son ellos?- pregunto Yuuno.

-amigos- contesto mientras cargaba y preparaba sus armas.

-no deberían estar aquí, será muy peligroso-

-lo sé, pero están preocupados y sé que buscaran la forma de ir, así que prefiero llevarlos yo y vigilar que estén seguros a que se vayan solos y los maten-

-"Todo está listo"- se escucho en los radios.

-adelante- dijo Rena y todos abordaron.

El carguero "Ride" salió del muelle 16 a las 2:30 de la madrugada, ocupado por 20 oficiales de policía, el capitán del barco, dos maestres, el Teniente Sebastian Yuuno, la capitana Rena Sayers y dos civiles, rumbo a la isla Takuma.

**----------ISLA TAKUMA--------**

El Tsukuyomi avisto el muelle de la isla Takuma a las 5:48 pm del día miércoles.

Se les anuncio que debían preparar sus cosas para desembarcar y se pidió que se reunieran en la proa para recibir indicaciones.

Natsuki ya estaba en el lugar de reunión esperando a su amiga que había ido a atender una necesidad.

-donde esta Nao?- Takeda apareció al lado de Natsuki.

-en el baño- contesto, algo incomoda por su presencia.

-te comportas muy rara conmigo- comento.

-se supone que no deberías hablar conmigo- contesto disimilando.

-no te estoy poniendo en peligro además ayer ya todos vieron como se fueron conmigo- Natsuki no contesto, seguía viendo a su alrededor como si buscara algo- no me digas que sigues afectada por lo que sucedió-

Que come que adivina.

-realmente no me gusta recordar lo que pasó-

-no debes preocuparte por eso. Ya pasó mucho tiempo y de cualquier manera todo fue mi culpa, debí saber desde el principio que entre ustedes había algo-

-no fue tu cumpa, además yo caí muy bajo al engañarte con tu propia hermana-

-…si, pero recibiste tu castigo después cuando mi hermana te engaño con mi mejor amigo- dijo riendo. Esa clase de cosas ya no le molestaban realmente, ya había pasado tiempo y lo supero, aunque no del todo.

Natsuki también rio. Unos momentos después apareció Nao.

**---------CARGUERO RIDE-----------**

Mientras el Tsukuyomi se preparaba para desembarcar el Ride casi le pisaba los talones. Gracias a que era un barco pequeño y a los mejores marineros habían logrado situarse a solo unas leguas de distancia y esperaban no ser descubiertos.

-seguro que ya nos tienen en su radar, pero no han contactado porque no parecemos con intenciones de desembarcar-

El capitán del barco, Rena y Yuuno planeaba como proceder.

-el helicóptero informo que el muelle se encuentra en el lado oeste, así que podemos ir por un costado y anclar en el lado norte, desde allí podremos proceder- aporto Yuuno.

-el barco tendrá que detenerse solo unos momentos, para que no sospechen nada, si es posible solo reducir la velocidad, entonces bajaremos en las lanchas- agrego Rena.

Se encontraba en la cabina de mando, acompañados por Mai y Sergay que solo escuchaban atentos.

-cuando tengamos todo cubierto los llamaremos por radio para que regresen por nosotros-

El plan estaba trazado, los hombres listos y los botes preparados, ya solo faltaba que llegaran al punto para desembarcar.

-todos en sus posiciones, nos estamos acercando a…

Una sacudida invadió todo el barco. Los ocupantes de la cabina tuvieron que sostenerse de lo que pudieron para no caer.

-que está pasando?- exigió saber Rena.

-algo nos impacto, por suerte la cubierta no fue perforada pero esta débil, no aguantara mucho-

No terminaban de calmarse cuando escucharon disparos.

-Capitan!- uno de los oficiales apareció en la puerta, estaba agitado- nos han descubierto, están abordando el barco-

Salieron de inmediato y vieron como dos embarcaciones pequeñas se enganchaban al Ride y los ocupantes comenzaban a abordar, algunos ya estaban arriba y disparaban contra los oficiales.

Rena camino hasta donde estaban Mai y Sergay.

El fuego cruzado parecía no querer terminar, pero desde la cabina tenían ventaja sobre los otros que estaban a varios metros más abajo.

-tenemos que abandonar el barco e ir a la isla- alarmo Rena.

-que ganaremos si vamos ahora que ya los alertaron? seguro evacuaran- pregunto Yuuno protegiéndose de los disparos.

Rena vio a su alrededor. Mai y Sergay permanecían agachados al fondo de la cabina donde era más difícil que los disparos los alcanzaran. Yuuno estaba a su lado y disparaba contra los otros al igual que el capitán y el oficial.

El cerebro de la capitana funcionaba a mil por hora. Después de movilizar de esa manera tantas unidades no podían regresar con las manos vacías, no permitiría que su reputación decayera de nuevo y tampoco podía decepcionar a su equipo.

**------TORRE DE VIGILANCIA-ISLA TAKUMA------**

Hacia 20 minutos que habían enviado dos embarcaciones a interceptar un carguero sospechoso que previamente detectaron en el radar. Tenían órdenes de eliminar cualquier invasor que se acercara a más de 3 leguas.

-tardan demasiado- comento uno de los ocupantes de la torre observando con unos binoculares.

Sin más espera, pudieron ver como la cabina de control, que estaba en lo alto explotaba, seguida por mas explosiones que ocasionaron el lento hundimiento del barco.

El acontecimiento no paso desapercibido por los participantes del reto que se encontraban aun en el muelle esperando a que retiraran la orden de esperar.

Al ver la serie de explosiones, la pelirroja y la ojiverde no pudieron evitar cierto sentimiento de molestia y preocupación, muy extraño, pensaron ambas.

"Situación controlada" se escucho por el radio de la torre de vigilancia.

**----------------------------------**

**Dos nuevos personajes entran en escena, trayendo consigo una situación muy peligrosa de la que tal vez algunos no saldrán vivos. Espero sus comentarios.**


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14. EL RETO DEL DIABLO**

El helicóptero se acercaba lentamente a la isla. Estaban a punto de aterrizar cuando vieron las llamas invadir un barco que estaba a unos kilómetros de la isla.

-que sucedió?- la peliocre se alarmo de inmediato al ver lo sucedido.

-nada de importancia señorita Fujino. Siéntese por favor, estamos a punto de aterrizar- el piloto no pareció inmutarse. Le habían avisado sobre la situación unos minutos antes.

Volvió a tomar su asiento al lado de Reito y su hermana y frente a Nagi.

Reito y Nagi contemplaban el accidente sin sorprenderse, más bien parecían bastante divertidos.

-quien sería capaz de molestar tanto a tu padre?-

-no me imagino a que estúpido se le ocurriría meterse con nosotros- se burlo el chico.

Observaron como dos embarcaciones volvían a la isla. Era difícil distinguir ya que los rayos de sol se extinguían poco a poco conforme llegaba la noche.

-¿Cómo descubrirían nuestra posición?- se inquieto Reito.

-alguien canto. Pero no hay problema, esa clase de desertores siempre son descubiertos y reciben su merecido- las llamas se reflejaban en la mirada del joven Nagi Hiro que contemplaba casi con placer el desastre ocurrido.

Shizuru no podía evitar pensar en los ocupantes del pequeño barco que se hundía poco a poco en el océano. No podían ser más que ellos, nadie más podría descubrir esa ubicación y la única culpable de que pudieran estar muertos era ella misma.

"no debí hablar…debí actuar por mi cuenta…yo sola soy capaz de proteger a Natsuki" pensó.

El helicóptero aterrizo en el edificio de mando situado en el centro de la isla.

Cuando llegaron ya solo quedaban escombros del barco sobre el mar. El pequeño Ride había quedado desecho por las explosiones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las motos fueron llevadas al taller antes de comenzar la competencia. Fueron revisadas al igual que los dueños, para asegurarse de que no llevaban ningún dispositivo de rastreo o similar ya que tenían la suposición de que así los habían encontrado.

No encontraron nada fuera de un par de armas, algunos cuchillos, navajas y drogas. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Mientras esto sucedía Natsuki se colocaba su equipo de protección que solo constaba de rodilleras coderas y guantes.

-solo eso usas para un reto con peligros mortales?- pregunto Nao con cierto dejo de molestia y sorpresa.

-el equipo completo es pesado y no me permitiría maniobrar perfectamente- tomo el casco y se lo puso bajo el brazo.

-ten mucho cuidado Natsuki, esto no es como años anteriores-

-lo sé. Muchas cosas están en mi contra pero no me voy a retractar. Sé que puedo hacerlo, puedo superar esto-

Los corredores fueron llamados, sus motos les fueron devueltas unos momentos después y entonces uno de los hombres vestido de mecánico se dirigió a ellos.

Ya estaba totalmente oscuro cuando los participantes del reto se situaron frente a la línea de partida mientras los representantes abordaban un helicóptero para ser llevados a la línea de meta.

-…las reglas ya las saben, no es necesario recordárselas- siguió hablando el hombre- la meta está situada en el viejo faro al otro lado de la isla. Hay muchos caminos que pueden tomar, unos más peligrosos que otros…-

Los participantes casi no ponían atención a las indicaciones. Algunos no podían pasar por alto aun el accidente ocurrido unos minutos antes, otros no resistían la emoción y solo querían comenzar con la carrera. Natsuki por su parte no sabía por cuál de las dos decidirse. Por un lado estaba emocionada y sentía la adrenalina aumentar poco a poco pero por otro lado no podía evitar pensar que algo andaba mal, que algo malo pasaría.

-…para hacer esto más interesante, se ha instalado un dispositivo en sus vehículos, el cual les dará un tiempo estimado de 3 minutos para alcanzar una velocidad de 150 km/h. al alcanzarla no podrán retroceder de ese punto, si están cerca de esta velocidad recibirán una descarga eléctrica que les hará cambiar de opinión y si aun así disminuyen…algo muy interesante pasara, pero les aconsejo no averiguarlo-

Les entregaron unos comunicadores supuestamente por si necesitaban ayuda, pero era evidente que si alguien caía herido no irían en su auxilio, eso era lo que los organizadores encontraban más interesante. El tipo termino de hablar y se hizo a un lado. Saco una pequeña pistola del bolsillo anunciando que debían prepararse.

La peliazul se coloco el casco, encendió la maquina y se preparo para arrancar junto con los otros cuarenta participantes y consciente del peligro en que estaba, pero eso solo lo hacía más excitante.

-participantes listos!!-

Levanto el arma apuntando al cielo y unos segundos después el rugido invadió los oídos de Natsuki.

Aun no terminaba de resonar el eco cuando arranco su moto que derrapo sobre la tierra suelta.

**.**

**TORRE DE VIGILANCIA**

**.**

No podía distinguirse nada entre la penumbra de la pequeña torre solo alumbrada parcialmente por las luces de los radares y demás dispositivos que manejaban.

-la carrera ya comenzó- hablo la castaña observando con los binoculares como arrancaban las motos y se adentraban en la espesa selva.

…………**Flash Back…………**

Los disparos aumentaban a cada segundo, el enemigo llevaba prisa por deshacerse de nosotros pero ese sería su mayor error.

Desde mi posición solo podían ver 7 hombres de pie y 3 en el piso, heridos y tal vez muertos. Pero no podía enfocar bien mi objetivo ya que uno de ellos disparaba cada vez que yo o Yuuno nos asomábamos.

-cúbreme- dije al teniente y camine agachada hasta una de las ventanas del frente.

Salí por ella hasta la cubierta delantera. Camine agachándome, cuidando que no me vieran.

Adopte una posición en la que la torre de mandos me cubría y tenia perfecta visibilidad de los enemigos. Dispare a la cabeza del primero, otro volteo y pude disparar a su pecho, el tercero cayó al piso, el resto se distrajeron y cayeron al piso por los disparos de Yuuno y el resto de los agentes.

-que haremos ahora? no podemos ir sin que nos ataquen de nuevo-

-tenemos que barrenar el barco, hacer que piensen que morimos e ir a la isla en los dos botes en que ellos vinieron- conteste a Yuuno.

Nos colocamos las vestimentas de los caídos. Instalamos explosivos en varias partes del Ride y las hicimos explotar al estar ya en los otros botes.

-Situación Controlada- hablo Yuuno al radio.

-"Buen trabajo Águila 1, regresen a la torre"-

…………**Fin Del Flash Back…………**

-esto cambia por completo los planes- dijo Rena observando cómo los motociclistas se dispersaban en la selva.

Volvió la vista a una esquina de la pequeña sala, donde estaba un hombre amarrado y amordazado. Se trataba de uno de los encargados de la torre de vigilancia que habían dejado vivo para sacarle información.

Quito la mordaza de la boca del tipo.

-donde están los jefes?- pregunto tranquila y seria.

-no lo se- contesto entrecortadamente.

-escúchame amigo, normalmente soy una persona correcta. Pero ahora realmente no tengo mucha paciencia y estoy dispuesta a olvidar toda mi ética si eso significa apresurar las cosas y resolver esto-

Tomo al hombre por el cuello de la ropa con una mano y con la otra apunto a la frente con su arma.

-ahora…quieres pensar mejor tu respuesta?-

-están…en el edificio central pero ustedes nunca podrán llegar sin ser descubiertos. Hay cámaras por toda la isla-

-ese no es tu asunto- lo golpeo en la cabeza con la culata de su arma dejándolo inconsciente.

-Rena debemos movernos ya o esto se nos saldrá de las manos y si no capturamos a alguien el general no nos perdonara. Movimos muchas unidades, destruimos un carguero y perdimos hombres-

-gracias por su recopilación de los hechos sargento, pero sé perfectamente a que me enfrento-

No solo estaba la preocupación de capturar a algún Yakuza, sino también de sacar viva a Natsuki. Volteo la vista hacia la ventana que daba al edificio principal de mando. Estaba en el centro de la isla y solo podían distinguirse las luces de la cima que guiaban a los helicópteros.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La peliazul avanzaba por el lado norte de la isla al lado de varios concursantes. Apenas estaban en el primer kilometro así que no se habían encontrado con muchos obstáculos. Como ella esperaba al principio el camino era ligero con pocos baches y obstáculos para que pudieran acelerar y alcanzar el límite de velocidad y con el dispositivo colocado en la maquinas ya no podrían disminuir del punto fijado.

Vio a lo lejos una rampa a la que se aproximaba rápidamente. No parecía tan cercana, le calculaba un kilometro.

Acelero esquivando fácilmente los obstáculos naturales, las rocas, los arboles y demás. Iba a mitad del camino cuando sintió un fuerte tirón en el costado.

-qué demonios…-

Estaba tan emocionada que no se percato de la presencia de dos tipos que se acercaron y comenzaron a embestir contra su vehículo.

La rampa aun estaba lejos pero debía librarse de esos tipos antes de llegar, ya que podrían derribarla en el aire.

Acelero lo mas que pudo para perderlos, pero seguían pisándole los talones. Era hora de empezar a jugar sucio.

Alcanzo a ver una roca de tamaño considerable del lado derecho de la vereda que seguía y al momento siguiente se sujeto con fuerza del manubrio y embistió al tipo que iba de su lado derecho haciendo que se impactara contra la roca y cayera al piso. Natsuki no alcanzo a ver nada mas solo escucho una fuerte explosión e intuyo lo que había sucedido, pero no podía distraerse del camino. Ya iba a mas de 300 Km. /h cuando embistió al otro tipo hacia unos árboles donde quedo atrapado por una especie de maya transparente, y después otra explosión.

Por suerte tuvo tiempo de sujetar el manubrio con fuerza para comenzar a subir por la rampa. Sintió como el aire le daba de lleno en la cara cuando comenzaba a ascender y muchas cosas sucedieron en los pocos segundos que estuvo en el aire. Escucho varios sonidos sordos mientras surcaba el viento.

A penas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar e impulsar las piernas al aire sujetando su vehículo solo por el manubrio para poder esquivar los cuchillos que volaban a gran velocidad hacia ella.

Regreso a su posición rápidamente y jalo el manubrio para poder caer con la llanta trasera sobre la superficie empedrada que casi le hace perder el control.

La tibieza que recorrió su abdomen, antebrazo y pierna le hicieron saber que su técnica para esquivar no había resultado del todo exitosa, sin embargo no podía hacer nada por curar las heridas ya que cualquier descuido podría costarle la vida.

Siguió aferrándose fuertemente del manubrio. La pérdida de sangre comenzaba a afectar su visión lo que, combinado con la oscuridad no le favorecían en lo absoluto.

Sin previo aviso ni un ruido que pudiera alertarla, en frente y de la nada apareció un alto muro de concreto, a escasos metros de ella. La primera reacción que tubo fue frenar lentamente, pero no lo hizo, ya que si lo hacía de golpe se volcaría o algo peor si ascendía de los 150 km. /h un segundo después sintió la fuerte descarga eléctrica cuando aún no había bajado de los 250 km. /h. Estaba a 4 metros cuando viro hacia la derecha impulsándose con todo su cuerpo y apoyándose dolorosamente con el pie en el piso para no volcarse.

Afortunadamente la adrenalina que segregaba su cuerpo era suficiente en ese momento para menguar el dolor de su pierna y el resto de sus heridas.

**.**

**EDIFICIO DE MANDO**

**.**

-esa chica es buena- comento Tanaka Hiro.

Los organizadores del reto se encontraban sentados en cómodos sillones frente a varias pantallas observando los acontecimientos de la isla. A un costado podía verse un gran panel de controles con pantallas de mapas detrás de los cuales había varias personas. Se trataba de quienes controlaban las trampas y a la vez la seguridad de la isla.

En una de las pantallas se seguía la trayectoria de Natsuki que ahora esquivaba el bosque repleto de telarañas electrificadas y cables delgados que a su velocidad podrían cortarla en segundos.

-quién es?- pregunto el anfitrión a una chica que estaba de pie a su lado. En cuanto hizo la pregunta todos los monitores reflejaron la imagen de la chica y posteriormente un mapa que mostraba su recorrido y su cercanía con la meta.

-su nombre es Kruger Natsuki del lado norte de Fuuka…sus padres son Kenji y Saeko Kruger y fue patrocinada por Juliet Nao - contesto la chica.

-Kruger eh? La chica está muy bien relacionada, además…me parece familiar el nombre-

-es la chica de la que te hable padre- hablo el joven Hiro.

Nagi estaba sentado al lado de su padre junto con Minagi, Mikoto y Shizuru que casi no podía ocultar la preocupación y el asombro. Sabía que la peliazul era buena, la había visto ganarle muchas veces a Reito en los circuitos, pero nunca se imagino que sería tan buena en una carrera de esa magnitud.

-así que ella es la chica de la que me hablaste-el hombre seguía viendo fijamente la pantalla- creí que exagerabas, pero ahora que la veo en acción entiendo porque te da tantos problemas…es muy buena, has que pase por el nivel más alto de riesgo- ordeno a la chica que estaba a su lado-…que lastima, me hubiera servido de mucho-

Minagi se puso de pie de repente y Nagi lo siguió hasta un rincón de la habitación, pero no tan lejos como para evitar ser captados por el agudo oído de la castaña que estaba alerta a cualquier cosa sospechosa que pudiera hacer su prometido.

-qué demonios pasa?- pregunto el chico a su amigo- se supone que ya debería de haber caído. Hicimos todo para que sufriera el recorrido más peligroso-

-no te preocupes hombre, sabes perfectamente que aunque supere estas pruebas al final va a caer-

-qué tal si el plan falla?-

-no puede fallar, todo está muy bien planeado, además es mejor que muera hasta el final, así sufre más durante el recorrido-

Shizuru no pudo más que sentir la necesidad de salir de allí, no podía soportar más estar en medio de ese juego siniestro donde Natsuki se había convertido en la atracción principal, como si fuera un animal. Todos parecían buscar que sufriera y a ella le costaba trabajo enfocar su vista en el monitor viendo como estaba a punto de caer, como sufría tanto, pero tampoco podía desviar su atención por miedo a que al voltear nuevamente ya no estuviera. Y ahora, al escuchar a Reito hablando de esa manera supo que definitivamente tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿Cómo? Estaba dispuesta a irse sin más, cuando sintió que su celular vibraba, era un mensaje.

-qué pasa?- pregunto Reito.

-es mi padre, debo volver- contesto.

-porque?-

-debo atender unos asuntos importantes Reito, tengo que irme- el chico la había tomado por el brazo.

No podía permitir que se fuera, no confiaba en ella y sabía que podía intentar arruinar sus planes.

-yo me iré contigo- hablo la pequeña Mikoto dirigiéndose a Shizuru- estas cosas me aburren- dijo la chica frotándose los ojos y bostezando.

Reito soltó el brazo de su prometida al pensar que con su hermana vigilándola nada podría salir mal.

-vamos Mikoto-chan- ambas chicas salieron de la sala.

**.**

**LINEA DE META**

**.**

Los patrocinadores de los participantes junto con algunos guardias observaban la carrera en una enorme pantalla dentro del faro que estaba en la línea de meta.

Nao y Takeda estaban juntos observando desde lejos.

-Natsuki ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que la vi competir-

-no ha perdido el tiempo. Realmente le gusta esto-

Poco a poco iba disminuyendo el número de competidores y los patrocinadores al ver su inversión perdida no hacían más que irse, algunos maldiciendo ya que habían gastado su poco dinero solo para verlo perdido, otros solo se iban, tal vez no habían perdido demasiado.

-qué extraño- murmuro Nao.

-que sucede?-

-nada, eso es lo que me preocupa. Se supone que la policía ya sabe nuestra ubicación y me parece extraño que hasta ahora no se ha movilizado ninguna defensiva- su hermano le había contado sobre la razón por la que habían derribado el barco aunque no sabía exactamente quienes eran los ocupantes.

-Deberías estar tranquila, no estamos precisamente en el lado bueno-

-tienes razón. Pero aun así no puedo evitar estar preocupada-

-espero que Natsuki pueda terminar con éxito la carrera, ya está muy lastimada-

En la pantalla podía verse a la peliazul que pasaba por un tramo de bosque que se había prendido en llamas de la nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las llamas le pisaban los talones aun cuando iba a una velocidad superior a los 250 km/hr. Después de varios metros se dio cuenta de que solo seguían en línea recta y era una hilera de lanzallamas que salían del piso pedregoso. Si seguía unos metros más tal vez podría salir de la fila de arboles que la apresaban y obligaban a ir derecho, así podía salir del camino del fuego que casi sentía que derretía su espalda. En efecto unos metros más allá pudo ver unas separaciones, acelero y pudo salir del camino de lanzallamas.

Acaba de dejar atrás las llamas que casi la consumen cuando delante suyo escucho varias explosiones. No tardo mucho en averiguar de lo que se trataba. Estaba a casi nada de llegar a un claro en el bosque donde un par de corredores intentaban no pasar sobre uno de los tantos explosivos enterrados en aquel campo minado.

La velocidad con la que iba, las explosiones por todos lados, las heridas y la debilidad que sentía no le permitieron percatarse de que se aproximaba rápidamente a un de las telarañas electrificadas.

**.**

**EDIFICIO DE MANDO**

**.**

Los organizadores seguían deleitándose con el sufrimiento de los participantes mostrados en los monitores.

-ya solo quedan 6 participantes- advirtió la chica al lado de Hiro.

-procedan con la siguiente parte, debemos…-

El silencio de la habitación fue roto por los sonidos chillantes de las alarmas y la oscuridad por sus luces rojas.

-hay intrusos en el edificio señor-advirtió uno de los hombres sentados frente a los monitores de mando.

-donde están?- pregunto la mujer.

-hemos detectado 4 en los conductos de ventilación del 5to piso y 6 más que están 2 pisos abajo y están ascendiendo- dijo mostrando un dibujo 3D del edificio con las ubicaciones de los intrusos en puntos rojos.

-los han identificado?- pregunto la mujer.

-no, están cubiertos y destruyeron nuestras cámaras de vigilancia-

-como es que llegaron hasta aquí sin que los descubriéramos?- pregunto.

-llevan puesto el uniforme de los guardias-

-se supone que cada guardia debe estar en su posición, porque no avisaron cuando los vieron venir?-

-enviamos hombres a la torre de vigilancia sur cuando se recibió la alerta de un barco extraño, después de eso solicitaron permiso para volver, creímos que eran ellos-

-señor, logramos interceptar esta transmisión-

-"…el reto del diablo se está realizando en la isla Yomi, solicitamos apoyo de inmediato…"- se escucho una vos de hombre por el alta vos.

-el radar indica un helicóptero dibujando un perímetro a 10 leguas y varios barcos que se acercan, son demasiados- informaron.

-bien- dijo Hiro levantándose. No parecía alterado por lo que sucedía y había permanecido impasible en su asiento observando los monitores- prepara los helicópteros y ordena la destrucción de la isla, no quiero evidencias que nos incriminen- ordeno a la mujer.

-si señor-

El resto de los hombres se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del lugar.

-señor- llamo uno de los hombres de los monitores a quienes no se les había ordenado evacuar aun- los barcos llegaran aquí en 10 minutos, no es el tiempo suficiente para una evacuación completa-

Hiro volteo lentamente observando al hombre a través de sus gafas oscuras y sonrió de lado.

-yo nunca hable de una evacuación completa- dijo y al instante una puerta de acero se interpuso entre ambos lados.

-señorita Tsukino…

El hombre no pudo terminar la frase dirigida a su asistente ya que el pasillo por el que caminaban fue inundado por los sonidos de disparos y varias explosiones.

Los que iban adelante alcanzaron a correr y refugiarse al final del pasillo, pero a los que iban hasta el final no les fue posible y cayeron alcanzados por las balas y derribados por el impacto de las explosiones.

.

.

.

La capitana derribo la puerta del conducto de ventilación con una patada y salió del estrecho conducto seguida por los dos jóvenes y uno de sus oficiales. Los 4 se hallaron entonces en una habitación grande, iluminada solo por tenues luces con sillones provenían varios monitores de televisión aun encendidos y al otro lado de la habitación había otros monitores más pequeños que mostraban mapas de diferentes puntos de la isla y croquis de los edificios.

Iban a avanzar hacia ellos, pues eran su objetivo principal, pero una voz entre las sombras los detuvo.

-no se muevan- ordeno uno de los hombres que minutos antes habían estado al mando de los monitores y luego habían sido abandonados en el lugar, llevaba un arma en la mano temblorosa y les apuntaba.

Rena no tenía más paciencia ni tiempo para gastar en aquel hombre que parecía insignificante así que solo apunto su arma y disparo hacia la mano del tipo, buscando solo asustarlo y que soltara el arma.

-quédense en donde están y no les haremos daño- advirtió Rena al resto de los hombres que iban en auxilio de su compañero.

Continuaron en dirección a su objetivo. Permitieron que el cuarto de los integrantes del equipo se sentara frente a uno de los monitores y manipulara los controles. Se trataba de Tanaka, el experto en comunicaciones y ubicación del equipo de Rena.

-el segundo equipo y el grupo de Hiro han alcanzado el último piso, pero el helicóptero aun no ha despegado-

-bien, ahora busca a Natsuki-

-parece que la mayoría de los participantes están a distancias entre 7 y 10 kilómetros de la meta-

Las pantallas comenzaron a bloquearse, solo mostrando luces rojas y anuncios de advertencia.

-que está pasando?- pregunto Sergay.

-el sistema se bloqueo- dijo mientras intentaba desbloquear las redes.

"Capitán" se escucho en el intercomunicador la vos de Yuuno.

-que sucede?-

"los tenemos. Deben salir de ahí lo antes posible, la isla se destruirá en…"

-¡sargento!- la comunicación se había perdido- sáquenos de aquí señor Tanaka- ordeno la capitana que ahora agregaba a sus preocupaciones la seguridad de Sergay y Mai.

Estaba a punto de arrojar un explosivo en dirección a la enorme puerta de acero cuando esta comenzó a abrirse poco a poco.

-bien hecho señor Tanaka-

-yo no hice nada- contesto el hombre incrédulo.

Los hombres que antes se habían mantenido entre las sombras y lejos del peligro, se apresuraron a atravesar la puerta y huir del lugar.

De entre el alboroto, el equipo de rescate alcanzo a distinguir dos siluetas conocidas.

-Rena!!- se escucho el grito y ambas chicas que antes se encontraban en la entrada corrieron al encuentro del equipo de rescate que ahora era rescatado.

-Shizuru, Mikoto, ustedes no deberían estar aquí, están poniéndose en peligro-

-Natsuki es la que está en verdadero peligro, debemos ayudarla-

-que averiguaste?-

-escuche a Reito decir que habían instalado una bomba en la moto de Natsuki, aunque ella termine el circuito al cruzar la meta la bomba detonara-

- en ese caso tenemos máximo 30 minutos antes de que llegue a la meta-

-y cómo demonios haremos para llegar a la línea de meta en menos de 30 minutos?- Sergay pesimista como siempre.

-hay un túnel subterráneo en este edificio, que va desde el estacionamiento hasta un punto a 1 kilometro del faro de meta- informo Mikoto.

Las explosiones comenzaron a escucharse más cercanas.

-debemos salir de aquí, este edificio explotara en cualquier momento-

Corrieron hacia la entrada pero una explosión proveniente del piso superior ocasiono que el techo callera y dividiera al grupo.

-Mai!! Mikoto!! Están bien?- pregunto Rena desde afuera.

-estamos bien- contesto la peli naranja desde dentro de la habitación, observando la torre de escombros que las separaba del resto del grupo.

La desesperación comenzaba a invadirlos a todos. La capitana pensaba en que si algo le pasaba a alguno de esos chicos seria su culpa por haberlos metido en aquel inminente peligro. Los llevo al lugar más peligroso y hasta ese momento se daba cuenta del grave error que había cometido. Se había creído capaz de defenderlos a todos, pero la situación había rebasado sus capacidades.

Mai caminaba de un lado a otro de los escombros, buscando como salir, pero no había manera.

-ven- sintió que Mikoto la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba al otro lado de la habitación.

-Shizuru! Por aquí nunca saldremos, tomaremos un atajo, si tenemos suerte saldremos antes que ustedes y ayudaremos a Natsuki-

-está bien!! Te lo encargo!!-

-tengan cuidado-

Ambas chicas volvieron a subir por los conductos de ventilación.

-no veo como podremos salir antes que ellos si nos vamos por aquí, es más arriesgado.-

-conozco muy bien este lugar. Confía en mí, saldremos en poco tiempo-

A Mai le dio bastante desconfianza. No le gustaba esa situación en que la vida de Natsuki y la suya propia dependía de la hermana del enemigo. Pero no tenía otra opción.

-porque haces esto?- pregunto la pelinaranja sin poder contener la duda.

-no tengo porque contarte mis razones-

-si no las sé, no puedo confiar en ti-

-no necesito que confíes en mí-

La situación era desesperante. En muy poco tiempo se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, no sabía ya de qué lado se encontraba, o quien la ayudaba, en quien podía confiar y en quién no. A pesar del hecho de que la chica era hermana de su enemigo o más bien, del enemigo de Natsuki, no se sentía insegura, la pequeña Mikoto le inspiraba cierta confianza, cierto sentimiento de tranquilidad del cual no podía explicar su procedencia.

Siguieron avanzando y llego un momento en el que ya no podían ver nada, las oscuridad fue absoluta.

-creo que nos perdimos- se escucho la vos de Mai en la penumbra.

No escucho respuesta, solo un golpe ahogado.

-Mikoto?- pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo sintió el vació bajo sus manos y callo por una especie de resbaladilla.

Seguía en medio de la oscuridad cuando sintió golpearse contra el piso de concreto. La mano suave de Mikoto la ayudo a incorporarse para encontrarse en medio de una especie de estacionamiento.

-estas bien?- se escucho la voz de Mikoto quien la ayudo a levantarse.

-si- contesto sobándose la mano sobre la que había caído.

-entonces vámonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, Natsuki está muy cerca de la meta- la jalo pero al doblar comenzar a caminar tuvieron que retroceder por disparos provenientes del otro lado del lugar. Se cubrieron entonces tras uno de los pilares cercanos.

-no disparen, soy Mikoto Minagi- dijo Mikoto incorporándose y jalo bruscamente a Mai del Brazo sorprendiéndola- tengo conmigo a uno de los intrusos-

-que estás haciendo?- murmuro la pelinaranja.

La traición molesto bastante Mai, porque en su interior había comenzado a confían en la pequeña Minagi y había resultado ser igual de víbora que su hermano mayor.

Los 2 hombres se aproximaron a ellas y cuando estaban a escasos metros, Mikoto se lanzo a golpear a uno de ellos en la cara. El otro estaba indeciso en cómo reaccionar ya que se trataba de la hija de uno de los jefes pero al final opto por apuntar su arma hacia ella.

Mai, que se había quedado perpleja ante la situación, se dio cuenta de que Mikoto seguía luchando en el piso contra el otro hombre y no se había percatado de que el que estaba de pie le apuntaba con el arma.

Se apresuro a desviar el arma justo en el momento del disparo. El tipo la golpeo fuertemente en la cara, haciéndola caer al piso y luego le apunto con el arma pero Mikoto, que había dejado inconsciente a su oponente, le tiro el arma con una patada, después con otra lo golpeo en la cara y lo dejo inconsciente.

-estas bien?- pregunto tendiéndole la mano.

Mai estaba en shock por todo lo que había pasado.

-estás loca? Por poco y nos matan-

-pero no paso nada y ahora tenemos transporte-

-la próxima vez que pienses hacer algo así avísame primero- se quejo mientras subía al jeep que antes había sido usado por los hombres que las atacaron- sabes manejar esto?-

-claro que si- dijo encendiéndolo y arrancando en dirección a un muro que se veía bastante sólido.

-Minagi que haces?- pregunto Mai preocupada al observar que no disminuía la velocidad ni hacia ademan de virar – Minagi el muro está demasiado cerca- dijo aferrándose al asiento- Mikoto!!-

Estaban a 5 metros cuando el muro se hizo a un lado dando paso a un túnel.

-aahhh, tú me vas a matar de un susto Minagi- se quejo desplomándose en el asiento mientras la pelinegra se reía a carcajadas.

-deja de decirme Minagi, ya me habías dicho Mikoto-

-bueno, después de que has puesto en peligro mi integridad física y mental no veo porque no, Mikoto- se sonrieron mutuamente- entonces llámame Mai-

-está bien, Mai, será mejor que te sujetes fuerte porque no tenemos mucho tiempo- acelero la velocidad del vehículo.

5 minutos después salieron del túnel hacia un terreno desierto, donde no había arboles, solo arena. Pudieron ver a lo lejos la luz del faro de meta que aun estaba distante.

-ahora como sabremos donde esta-

-el radar indica que esta cerca de aquí, pero no la veo- anuncio Mikoto agudizando la vista para poder observar bien a su alrededor mientras revisaba nuevamente el radar del auto y conducía.

-allá!!- grito Mai apuntando a una luz unos metros detrás de ellos que se aproximaba a toda velocidad.

Mikoto acelero sabiendo que de otro modo pasaría a un lado de ellas y las dejaría atrás fácilmente.

Efectivamente eso fue lo que sucedió, pasó casi como una fuerte ráfaga de viento, sin ver que eran ellas.

-date prima Mikoto-

La pelinegra obedeció y acelero todo lo que pudo posándose unos metros atrás de la motociclista.

-NATSUKI!!- gritaba Mai repetidamente con todas sus fuerzas pero aun estaban muy lejos de ella.

-Mai, será mejor que tomemos otras medidas, si llega a la rampa será muy tarde-

Había una rampa a escasos metros después de donde se encontraba un precipicio.

-acelera mas, tengo una idea-

Mai se levanto del asiento.

-acércate todo lo que puedas-

-eso intento-

Estaban a pocos metros de Natsuki y a la vez de la rampa.

Mai subió a la puerta del jeep. Entonces Mikoto supo su plan.

Aun no llegaban al lado de la motociclista cuando esta comenzó a subir la rampa.

-AHORA MAI!!-

La peli naranja salto desde la puerta del automóvil hasta Natsuki, la tomo de donde pudo y ambas cayeron al piso mientras la tomo que iba a toda velocidad seguía su camino hasta la cima de la rampa.

-Mai? Pero que…-

No termino su pregunta cuando la moto de Natsuki exploto en el aire después de saltar la rampa.

-que fue lo que paso? Mai que haces aquí? Porque…-

Los acontecimientos de tierra no pasaron desapercibidos por los ocupantes del helicóptero que sobrevolaba sus cabezas y que ahora buscaba aterrizar para recoger a las dos chicas que seguían en el piso y a la que se aproximaba a ellas corriendo.

-debemos irnos ya- dijo Mikoto señalando el lugar donde unos metros más allá había aterrizado Rena.

-Minagi?-

-después tendremos tiempo de explicarte, ahora vamos!-

Se pusieron de pie y subieron al helicóptero donde Natsuki fue recibida por el abrazo de una preocupada peli ocre bajo la mirada molesta de la peli naranja que subía detrás de ella.

-Shizuru- murmuro sorprendida viendo a su alrededor.

Ahí estaba Nao, Takeda, Sergay, Rena-sama piloteando y otros hombres a los que no conocía.

-pero…que hacen todos aquí?-

-después te lo explicaremos Mini-mi, por ahora es mejor que abrochen sus cinturones-

Se alejaron de la isla del diablo, observando cómo era consumida por las llamas y explosiones poco a poco. El edificio central ya estaba completamente destruido al igual que las torres de vigilancia.

-aah por fin a terminado todo- dijo Sergay relajándose en su asiento.

El resto no dijo nada, ni hubo quien secundara su comentario ya que todos sabían perfectamente que ese era solo el entremes para el verdadero problema.

* * *

**Ufff…después de tanto tiempo sin aparecer por aquí por fin regreso con este nuevo cap, que espero les agrade y valga la pena la espera.**

**Debo decir que fue difícil planear la situaciones para lo que se aproxima pero al final he quedado satisfecha con el trabajo jejeje…así que espero que lo disfruten…Matta nee!!**


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15. ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

La casa estaba en silencio, parecía vacía ante los ojos de las personas que comenzaban a pasar afuera rumbo a sus trabajos.

Apenas hacia unos minutos que habían llegado a la casa y el silencio reinaba en el lugar. Todos tenían aun las imágenes de hacia unas horas y después de lo que habían visto en la isla y al salir de ella, sabían perfectamente que se encontraban en una situación bastante peligrosa.

El silencio por fin fue roto por el sonido del puño de la capitana Sayers al estamparse en la mejilla de Natsuki Kruger.

La peli-azul cayó al piso a causa del golpe y se quedo ahí sujetándose la mejilla y mirando con reproche a Rena.

Se levanto lentamente sosteniendo la mirada. Parecía que contestaría a la agresión de su amiga pero no fue así, se limito a bajar la mirada y limpiar la sangre que comenzaba a caer por su barbilla.

-te das cuenta de lo que has ocasionado?- la vos de la capitana resonó en la habitación, la expresión de sus ojos era de enojo total, sus puños estaban contraídos, casi parecía que se hacía daño y apretaba con fuerza los labios- acaso tienes la mas mínima idea del maldito problema en que nos has metido?-

-ustedes no tenían que haber ido, pude salir de ahí sola-

-aah claro, olvidaba que estamos tratando con súper Natsuki- exclamo con sarcasmo- claro que serias capaz de salir viva de la carrera organizada por el padre de uno de tus enemigos más desalmados, claro que podrías sobrevivir de la inevitable explosión de tu maldita moto. Discúlpanos Natsuki por arruinar tus planes-

La peli-azul estaba totalmente consciente del riesgo que había corrido al asistir al reto del diablo, pero el orgullo no le permitía aceptar que la habían salvado de la inevitable muerte que le había esperado en la isla.

-no vas a decir nada?, no piensas disculparte por tu estupidez?-

-ya fue suficiente- intervino Nao.

-cierra la boca nao que tu también eres culpable de todo esto- repuso Sergay

-yo no lo estoy negando, solo creo que discutiendo no ganaremos nada-

Rena no dijo nada mas solo dejo su mirada clavada en Natsuki que seguía con la vista gacha. Después camino en dirección a la puerta.

-a dónde vas?- pregunto Shizuru. Su semblante era pálido y sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo como tratando de protegerse de algo.

-a la estación de policía, necesito reportar lo que está sucediendo y buscar protección para ustedes- se quedo viendo a la chica unos momentos dándose cuenta de que era la que mas peligraba en ese momento, incluso más que Mikoto ya que a esas alturas ya sabrían que ella era quien filtraba información -podemos hablar un minuto?- pidió.

La chica solo contesto acercándose a la capitana. Para ella era extraño ver a la peliocre con ese semblante tan preocupado, ya que siempre era una persona segura y fuerte, de no ser así jamás habría aceptado ser informante de la policía.

-Shizuru, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- trato de tranquilizarla pero sus palabras no sonaban convincentes.

-ambas sabemos como están las cosas Rena-san…- no pudo continuar, estaba casi al borde de las lagrimas. La capitana no pudo mas que abrazarla, solo eso se le ocurrió para tranquilizarla un poco.

Rena se pregunto como era que una chica como Shizuru se había fijado en alguien como Natsuki, siendo ambas tan diferentes, siendo Natsuki una desobligada, irresponsable en todos los aspectos de su vida. Además de cuanto la hacia sufrir comportándose como una niña a sabiendas de lo complicado de la situación, después de todo, el hecho de que estuvieran todos ahí en peligro de muerte era solo culpa de la peliazul.

Se aparto de la chica que aun intentaba contener las lágrimas.

-debo irme, pero no me sentiré a gusto dejándote sola, me preocupas, tú y Mikoto son las que mas peligran en este momento-

-pero…-

-por favor Shizuru-

Los ojos de Rena le dieron cierta seguridad y en ese momento tenia tantos sentimientos diferentes acerca de la chica que seguía en medio de la habitación con la vista en el piso. Desde que llegaron no la había visto, ni hablado de nada y menos se había disculpado, seguía con el pensamiento de que habría podido salir sola, no podía cambiar su terquedad.

-esta bien, me iré contigo-

Rena solo le sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta, sin despedirse de nadie.

Shizuru camino hacia Mikoto le dijo algo en el oído y ambas caminaron hacia la puerta. La joven se quedo parada mientras Mikoto seguía caminando. Se escucho el sonido de las puertas del coche abrirse y volver a cerrarse.

Natsuki se quedo con la mirada en el suelo, aun no sabia si levantarla ya que sentía la mirada penetrante de Shizuru sobre ella. Una cosa era que Rena la regañara, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero era muy diferente si el reproche venia de Shizuru. Seguro que la chica estaba enfurecida y lo único que encontraría al levantar la mirada serian sus fúricos ojos carmesí.

Le sorprendió que al levantar la mirada no encontró esos ojos de reproche. Sino unos ojos húmedos, llenos de lágrimas que la chica luchaba por conservar en su lugar. Se estremeció y el temor la invadió, al darse cuenta del peligro en el que la habia metido por su insensatez. Y lo peor era que no le preocupaba su propia vida, pues la veía con tal preocupación como si temiera que de pronto se desvaneciera.

Desvió la mirada y siguió su camino. La puerta se cerro tras ella, se escucho el sonido de la puerta de la cochera abrirse, luego la portezuela del auto abriéndose y cerrándose nuevamente, el motor del coche, el coche alejándose y luego solo silencio, nadie dijo nada dentro de la habitación.

-yo también debo irme- anuncio Takeda y nadie, ni siquiera Nao hicieron algo para impedir que cruzara la puerta.

En medio de la habitación solo quedaron los cuatro amigos, Nao, Natsuki, Sergay y Mai.

-deberíamos quedarnos juntos, seria mas seguro- propuso Mai.

-mientras este cerca de ellas no estaré seguro- se quejo el rubio refiriéndose a Nao y Natsuki- yo e largo también- se levanto y también cruzo la puerta.

Silencio de nuevo, las habían abandonado pero Natsuki no podía mas que pensar en Shuzuru, no le preocupaba, pues estaba con Rena y ella la cuidaría, pero no podía sacarse de la mente la mirada triste de la castaña, la había decepcionado metiéndose en aquel problema a sabiendas de los conflictos con Minagi.

-nosotros también deberíamos irnos Nat- dijo Nao- si no vamos a los dormitorios llamaran a tus padres y es lo ultimo que nos hace falta ahora.

Natsuki no respondió nada y ambas chicas se quedaron esperando.

-vámonos- contesto después de unos instantes caminando a la entrada.

Ambas chicas salieron tras ella.

Los hombres ocultos en la camioneta de la esquina, disfrazada como una empresa de cable, alcanzaron a ver a las 3 chicas salir de la casa y caminar en busca de un transporte.

-Kruger, Tokiha y Juliet acaban de salir- informo uno de los hombres hablando al pequeño micrófono escondido en sus ropas. –Deben dirigirse a la escuela-

"síganlas y procedan con el plan"

-entendido-

Cuando llegaron a la escuela el timbre aun no sonaba así que fueron a cambiarse a los dormitorios donde los ocupantes iban de un lado a otro para tomar el desayuno, ducharse y arreglarse.

-no tengo nada de ánimos para entrar a clases- comento Natsuki cuando las 3 chicas entraron en la habitación.

-y tu crees que yo si?- dijo Nao sarcásticamente.

-no creo que ellos vengan hoy- comento Mai.

-yo tampoco, seguro están planeando como borrarnos del mapa después de lo que pasó-

-debimos quedarnos con Rena- dijo la peli-naranja mientras se sentaba en la cama de Natsuki observando a las dos chicas cambiarse de ropa.

-tu lo que querías era estar con la pequeña Minagi- comento Nao.

De inmediato las mejillas de Mai se colorearon de rojo y su vista fue al suelo.

-no se de que hablas- contesto tratando de disimular.

-Rena-san estaba más preocupada por Fujino, no se iba a fijar en nosotros- dijo Natsuki ignorando los comentarios de Nao

-no me sorprende, Shizuru es la que esta en mas peligro, ella y la hermana de Minagi-

-en eso tienes razón, por eso Rena-san la protege tanto-

-aaah, mujeres abran los ojos por favor, que no se han dado cuenta?-

Natsuki y Mai se vieron a los ojos sin comprender de qué hablaba Nao.

-eso no es simple preocupación por ella, es obvio que hay algo más ahí-

-deja de decir tonterías, ahora resulta que todos quieren con todos- Sabía por donde iba Nao.

-es mas que obvio que Rena siente algo especial por Fujino, algo mas que solo protección-

Mai observo la expresión de Natsuki quien ahora parecía examinar minuciosamente una quemada en su playera de motocross.

-es muy posible- observo Mai recordando algunas palabras que Rena había dicho antes de ir a la isla de la muerte.

-yo creo que están equivocadas, Rena-san es gentil con todas las personas y si Shizuru la ayudaba evidentemente que siente cariño hacia ella pero debe ser todo- la conversación comenzó a fastidiar a la peli azul y se noto en el tono de su voz.

-no estamos diciendo que Fujino le corresponda, no tienes porque molestarte, solo decimos que hay algo raro en su manera de…

-guarda silencio-

-solo fue un comentario Natsuki- dijo Nao.

-no lo digo por eso, escuchen-

Las tres guardaron silencio y Natsuki se acerco a la puerta lentamente.

-que está pasando?- pregunto Mai cuando sus oídos alcanzaron a captar gritos y sonidos de golpes provenientes de los pisos superiores.

Natsuki intento abrir la puerta del cuarto pero estaba atorada.

Mikoto y Shizuru se encontraban sentadas en la oficina de Rena. Tenían ahí casi una hora esperando que la capitán regresara de hablar con sus superiores.

Mikoto jugaba en la computadora mientras Shizuru esperaba sentada frente al escritorio. Era una pequeña oficina con solo un escritorio y sillas a ambos lados.

Shizuru se sentía extraña en ese lugar, preocupada más que nada por lo que pudiera estar pasando Natsuki pero a la vez le daba igual ya que ella no se había preocupado por lo que pensara mientras estaba arriesgando su vida en aquella carrera de muerte.

El teléfono de Rena comenzó a sonar ruidosamente.

Ambas chicas se miraron pero sabían que no debían contestar así que lo dejaron sonar, cuando termino volvieron a marcar.

En eso la capitán entro de prisa a la oficina y contesto el teléfono.

-Sayers.

Su rostro era serio pero había en él un dejo de preocupación inexplicable que alarmo a la castaña que la observaba desde la silla.

-diga- hablo al teléfono- estoy enterada, ahora voy para allá- colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a las dos chicas.

-que sucede?- pregunto Shizuru preocupada por la expresión que Rena le dirigía.

-vamos, les explicare en el camino-

Salieron casi corriendo de la estación de policía, fueron al auto y en cuanto avanzaron unas calles Shizuru supo a donde se dirigían.

-que sucede Rena-san?- pregunto alarmada mientras miles de respuestas pasaban por su cabeza, cada una peor que la anterior.

-en un momento lo sabrás- contesto con seriedad pero con voz ligeramente temblorosa.

Cuando doblaron una esquina a un par de cuadras de la escuela, Shizuru pudo ver aterrorizada la razón de la celeridad con la que Rena conducía y el temblor en su vos.

Podía ver desde ahí el edificio de residencias de la escuela del cual salía humo y en algunas ventanas se veían las llamas que consumían la edificación.

El auto se detuvo detrás de uno de los camiones de bomberos que trataban de extinguir el fuego.

Al lado derecho había varias estudiantes que parecían haber salido del edificio por su expresión de miedo y la palidez de sus rostros, además de las manchas grises.

Rena se dirigió a una de las chicas.

-oye, conoces a Natsuki Kruger?, sabes si salio del edificio?-

-yo…yo solo la vi entrar con dos chicas poco antes de que iniciara el fuego pero…no la vi salir-

-sabes en que piso esta su habitación?-

-e…en el 7mo piso-

Volvió al lado de Shizuru y Mikoto que buscaban desesperadamente con la mirada.

-parece que Natsuki, Nao y Mai siguen adentro.

Rena se dirigió a lo bomberos dispuesta a movilizar un grupo para entrar por las chicas pero las otras dos no estaban dispuestas a esperar y corrieron en dirección al edificio pero Shizuru fue detenida por dos de los bomberos mientras Mikoto los esquivo y siguió hasta perderse entre la nube de humo negro.

-Mikoto!- grito Rena pero ya era tarde.

Shizuru trato de safarse también de pero no pudo, después Rena la tomo por el brazo.

-ya no podemos hacer nada, si entras solo pondrás en peligro tu vida- dijo Rena.

-nosotros tampoco podemos hacer nada- hablo uno de los bomberos.

-que dice?- exclamo Rena.

-aun hay un grupo dentro, pero perdimos comunicación cuando subían al piso 6, hasta donde se ya no hay entrada ni salida a partir de ese punto, no podemos hacer nada hasta que el fuego se calme, además el edificio podría derrumbarse.

-no pueden hacer eso! Natsuki sigue allá arriba y Mikoto también! Rena tienes que hacer algo!- Shizuru corrió hacia donde estaba Rena, desesperada, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Sentía que la desesperación le recorría por cada fibra del cuerpo. Natsuki estaba en ese edificio en llamas y nadie podía hacer nada, ni ella que se juro un día protegerla, ni Rena a quien había visto como una heroína desde que la conoció, ni siquiera los bomberos que vivían para ello.

Sintió los brazos de Rena rodearla pero eso solo la hizo molestarse mas y los rechazo.

-Shizuru, ya no podemos hacer mas que esperar, se que es difícil, también para mi es muy difícil permanecer aquí pero solo pondremos en peligro nuestras vidas.

Rena había logrado rodear a Shizuru con sus brazos cuando se escucho una fuerte explosión en el edificio provocando la sorpresa de la audiencia y el incremento de la desesperación de Rena y Shizuru.

Ninguna de las dos volteo la vista al edificio, ninguna quería ver lo que la explosión había provocado, no querían saber nada y solo voltearon al escuchar el grito colectivo de los presentes.

Todo le pareció tan lento a la castaña. Levanto la vista y pudo ver salir varias siluetas de entre la nube de humo que se disipo lentamente para descubrir a 4 bomberos, Mai que era ayudada por uno de ellos y Mikoto, después Nao que parecía tener lastimadas las rodillas, ayudada por otro bombero y por ultimo Natsuki, que caminaba sola al final de la fila.

De inmediato varios de los paramédicos fueron a auxiliarlas.

Shizuru se safo de los brazos de Rena y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Natsuki sentada en una camilla a quien un paramédico comenzó a revisar.

Aun traía puesto su traje de cross al que se le habían agregado varias quemaduras mas a parte de las ya recibidas en el reto, su cara estaba llena de manchas negras al igual que sus manos y sus ropas, tenia sangre en la mejilla que bajaba desde la cabeza y sostenía fuertemente su brazo derecho.

Se detuvo en seco cuando la vio y la peliazul levanto la vista al sentir la presencia de Shizuru.

Le dedico una leve sonrisa y volvió a fijar la vista en el paramédico que le indico que se recostara en la camilla para subirla a la ambulancia y atender sus heridas.

La chica obedeció y tras ella camino la peliocre hasta subieron a ambulancia al lado de Nao que tenia un aspecto menos deplorable que el de la peliazul. Solo algunos rasguños.

La ambulancia partió al hospital seguida por la que transportaba a Mai y Mikoto.

-que suerte tenemos no?- dijo Nao sarcástica mientras reía un poco.

Natsuki solo le dedico una sonrisa forzada y no dijo nada.

Ninguna dijo nada mas en el trayecto, ni mientras eran atendidas en el hospital, todas sabían perfectamente el motivo del incendio y el hecho de que su puerta era la única que habían bloqueado.

-como te sientes?- pregunto la peliocre a Natsuki después de que las enfermeras salieran de la habitación y las dejaran solas.

-cansada, y con mucha hambre para ser sincera- contesto seriamente.

Shizuru sonrío ligeramente.

-que haremos ahora?- la inquietud mas grande que tenia en ese momento.

Natsuki la vio a los ojos, percibiendo su preocupación y el miedo que sentía, pero aunque lo deseaba con toda el alma no tenia una respuesta a esa pregunta, al menos no una que desvaneciera la angustia y ansiedad de su novia y mucho menos la suya propia, no sabia que hacer.

No supo que contestar y no quiso aumentar la preocupación de la chica con la suya así que solo atino a desviar la mirada y quedarse en silencio ocultando sus sentimientos.

Shizuru avanzo el tramo que las separaba, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó por la cintura.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Nao, Mai y Mikoto. Las tres con vendas y curaciones cubriendo sus heridas.

-que no saben tocar la puerta?- pregunto Natsuki fingiendo molestia- ya en ningún lado tengo privacidad-

Las risas eran el contraste en la situación física y circunstancial que se encontraban las 4 pero nunca estaba de más divertirse un poco.

Las risas se fueron apagando lentamente, dando paso de nuevo a la preocupación que para las 3 era imposible ocultar.

-debemos desaparecer- comento Mai al fin- el problema ya es contadas y creo que lo mejor será imitar a Chie y Senou, hasta encontremos una mejor solución.

-permanecer con Rena ya no nos ayudara mucho, hasta donde sabemos los Yakuzas tienen contactos en el departamento de policía.

-de que hablas?-

-el jefe del departamento vino a hablar con Rena, escuchamos que hablaban sobre el asunto, ella le pidió protección para nosotros pero el sujeto se negó y le advirtió que debía dejar el caso por las buenas o perdería su trabajo y mas que eso- informo Nao- no se tu Natsuki, pero yo creo que Rena ya ha tenido demasiados problemas por nuestra culpa y con ella o sin ella estamos en peligro así que lo mejor será arreglárnoslas solas.

-tienes razón- contesto Natsuki- pero, a donde podemos ir?-

-tenemos algunas ideas, pero debemos irnos ya, antes de que Rena vuelva y nos detenga-

Salieron del hospital lo mas en incógnito posible.

-no vuelvo a usar el transporte urbano- se quejo Nao mientras se bajaba del autobús en el que habían pasado casi una hora recorriendo la ciudad de orilla a orilla.

-yo menos- replico Natsuki pero no le importaba mucho el hecho de que todo se le había entumido sino que un pervertido había tratado de propasarse con su novia.

-dejen de quejarse, es la mejor forma de pasar desapercibidas-

-y donde se supone que estamos?- pregunto Mikoto viendo a su alrededor. Estaban rodeadas por una gran extensión de campos de cosecha, definitivamente estaban muy afuera de la ciudad.

Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando comenzaron a andar por un camino empedrado hacia un costado del camino donde al final solo se veía un conglomerado de árboles bastante juntos.

-no crees que le moleste?- pregunto Mai.

-solo será por un tiempo hasta que encontremos otra opción- contesto Nao.

-avisaste por lo menos?- hablo Natsuki.

-no podía arriesgarme, talvez los celulares estén interferidos.

Antes de llegar al final del camino empedrado pudieron distinguir un edificio escondido entre los árboles, era un templo tradicional.

El camino comenzó a rodearse de árboles poco a poco y la oscuridad lo cubrio casi por completo. Habia alo raro en el hambiente, no se sentia la paz caracteristica de aquellos lugares sagrados. Natsuki, Nao y Mai, que ya habian estado muchas veces en el lugar se dieron cuenta, pero ninguna comento nada, no querian preocupar en bano.

Llegaron hasta la entrad y cruzaron sin problemas, el lugar se veia completamente en penumbra a diferencia de las veces anteriores que habian estado ahi, siempre estaba iluminado con farolas desde la entrada hasta el lago detras del templo.

A esas alturas todas se habian percatado de que algo andaba mal y caminaron con sigilo, agusando el oido para escuchar cualquier ruido.

Estaban en medio del patio delantero del lugar, frente a una estatua de dragon cuando Natsuki y Mikoto se hecharon ensima de las otras tres tumbrandolas sobre el piso, a penas para evitar el disparo proveniente de lo alto del edificio de la derecha.

Se apresuraron a cubrirse detras de la estatua del dragon, pero no se escucho ningun disparo mas hasta que Mikoto se asomo para tratar de descubrir quien era el responsable.

-como supieron que vendriamos aqui? no comentamos nada, nisiquiera lo dijimos en vos alta- comento Nao asustada.

-no lo se, lo que deberia preocuparnos ahora es como saldremos de esta- dijo Natsuki.

Dos disparos mas se escucharon, ambos fallaron afortunadamente, pero Natsuki pudo darse cuenta de la persona a la que le ponian mas empeño en atinar, y supo de quien se trataba, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas unos segundos despues.

-KRUGER!- el grito resono en todo el lugar como fuerte golpe de un trueno.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar por unos segundos y Natsuki no contesto al grito de Minagi.

-el problema no es con ellas Kruger!- continuo el chico al no recivir respuesta- si sales ahora arreglaremos esto solo tu y yo, a la antigua y aqui terminara todo.

-no le hagas caso Natsuki, si sales te disparara sin mas- advirtio Shizuru.

-sin trampas, arrojare un arma, es tu desicion si la tomas y terminamos ahora o seguimos disparando hasta que solo quede polvo...

La vos de Minagi fue opacada por los disparos que comenzaron a escucharse, pero ahora habia otros provenientes del otro lado, al frente de donde se encontraban las chicas cubriendose por la estatua.

Nao pudo distinguir en el edifio del frente tres siluetas, escondidas entre las sombras.

-vamos- dijo cuando los disparos sesaron momentaneamente y les dieron tiempo de llegar hasta ellos.

-gracias por la ayuda- dijo Natsuki al llegar al lado de Sergay quien no dijo nada y solo siguio viendo al frente.

Los otros dos eran Tate, el sacerdote del teplo y ex-novio de Mai, con el que tampoco tenia muy buena relacion y Takeda.

-como supieron que vendriamos aqui?- pregunto Nao.

-Estaba aqui cuando comenzaron a llegar unos hombres sospechosos, alcance a reconocer a Minagi y Nagi, avise a Tate y luego a Sergay, deducimos que ellos estaban aqui porque ustedes planeaban venir, asi que nos preparamos- explico Takeda.

-toma- dijo Takeda tendiendole un arma a Natsuki, pero la chica dudo en tomarla- se que no te gustan las armas y que no quieres ni herir a nadie pero la necesitaras si no tienes opcion.

-siempre hay opcion- contesto pero aun asi tomo el arma.

-cual es el plan?- pregunto Mai.

-el auto esta atras, tenemos que correr hasta el edificio principal, estando alla estaremos cubiertos y solo tendremos que cruzar el lago.

El plan implicaba cruzar todo el patio delantero hasta el edificio sin que los alcanzara una bala, esa era la parte dificil, despues de eso seria facil llegar hasta el auto.

-las chicas iran adelante y nosotros las cubriremos- dijo Takeda.

-cuando demos la señal deben salir corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello- todos observaron a Tate.

-no es momento para bromas- lo reprimio Sergay- cuando de la señal correremos hasta el edificio- sijo el chico poniendose serio y unos segundos despues grito- AHORA!-

Justo antes de comenzar a correr Natsuki tomo la mano de Shizuru y al salir del edifio, la chica comenzo a tener de nuevo esa extraña sensacion de camara lenta. En un momento corria de la mano de Natsuki y de pronto algo la arrastraba hacia el lado contrario. Vio como Tate y Sergay eran heridos, en espalda y hombro respectivamente, mientras Takeda jalaba a Natsuki y disparaba a los hombres que comenzaron a salir del edificio de la izquierda.

Natsuki no sabia que hacer, no queria herir a nadie, no le gustaban las armas, ademas ayudar a Shizuru implicaba herir a la pequeña niña que la llebaba a rastras.

Llegaron hasta el edificio, pero ella queria regresar, habia perdido de vista a Shizuru y no parecia que los persiguieran. Dentro de la desesperacion quiso gritar su nombre y hubiera jurado que lo estaba haciendo pero no escuchaba su propia vos, solo sentia su boca moverse. Tampoco pudo ver a Nao y Takeda seguia alando de su brazo fuertemente.

Llegaron hasta el auto y aun no sabia ni lo que habia sucedido, habia sucedido tan rapido, tan extraño y borroso, se creia en un sueño, hasta cuando sintio el asiento del coche y el rapido movimiento del vehiculo le parecio tan irreal.

Ya no estaba a su lado y la desesperacion e impotensia la invadieron, se la habia llevado y no habia hecho nada para impedirlo, ni siquiera habia luchado por safarse del brazo de Takeda, aun en ese momento seguia inerte, cuando su corazon y su mente grutaban que volviera.

No lo hizo, siguio sentada sin decir ni hacer nada, mientras el auto se alejaba en medio de la noche.

**No se ni que decir pero aqui esta... disculpen la tardanza... espero que la espera valga la pena...**


	17. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16. GRACIAS POR ABRIRME LOS OJOS**

De nuevo se encontraban en el hospital. Afortunadamente ninguno de los dos heridos estaba grave.

En todo el camino nadie había hablado ni pronunciado palabra alguna, sin embargo el miedo los inundaba porque sabían que no había terminado, estaban en medio de una lucha que no terminaría hasta que los miembros del grupo directamente involucrados en el asunto pagaran lo que estaban debiendo, pero que hacer?... sacrificar era lo único que cabía en las mentes temerosas.

-que aremos ahora?- pregunto Tate observando a sus amigos desde la camilla.

-a donde sea que vayamos no estaremos seguros así que da igual- afirmo Sergay fastidiado.

-ya no podemos hacer nada mas, quien sabe que es lo que busque Minagi y sea como sea lo conseguirá aun si tiene que pasar sobre nosotros- hablo Takeda.

-todos sabemos que es lo que quiere- aseguro Tate refiriéndose a Natsuki.

-ya sé que todo esto es mi culpa y no pienso arrastrarlos mas en mis problemas, no tienen porque seguir conmigo si el estar lejos los mantiene a salvo.

Nadie contesto, Takeda y Mai estaban a punto de abrir la boca pero el celular de Natsuki sonó, era un número desconocido.

Presiono el botón de contestar y puso el aparato en su oído pero no dijo nada.

-no quiero discutir mas Kruger, ya ha sido suficiente de este juego del gato y del raton. No quiero lastimar a tus amigos, solo te quiero a ti, si tienes las agallas te vere en la vieja fabrica en una hora. Si cumples con esto te dejare en paz y no tomare represalias contra Shizuru, eso es lo que quieres no? Que ella este a salvo.

No se escucho nada mas, colgó también el teléfono y lo guardo en el bolsillo, con la mirada en el piso.

-que sucede Natsuki?- pregunto Mai.

-Nada- contesto- debo irme.

-Natsuki espera, no vale la pena que te sigas arriesgando por Fujino…

-deja que se vaya, Mai, creo que hablo por el resto de nosotros cuando digo que ya estamos bastante hundidos y lo que mas nos conviene es estar lejos de ella- se quejo Sergay.

Tate, Takeda y Nao solo se quedaron en silencio, un silencio que solo podía secundar la opinión de Sergay. Se lo podía esperar de los chicos, pero de Nao le sorprendió bastante, hasta cierto punto le lastimo el rechazo de la pelirroja, pero en su interior le tranquilizo saber que era lo mejor, ya no quería meterlos en sus propios problemas.

-les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí- comenzó a decir- entiendo que ya no quieran apoyarme y creo que es lo mejor, ya no quiero que sigan metiéndose en problemas por mi culpa, así que de ahora en adelante resolveré esto sola.

Realmente le molestaba esa situación, le molestaba no tener la ayuda de sus amigos aunque sabia que era lo mejor, pero mas que eso odiaba que el idiota de Minagi tuviera mas control sobre la situación.

.

.

.

El viento soplaba fuerte, moviendo los arboles. La oscuridad era casi absoluta en ese lugar desierto donde la única luz provenía de un farol a varios metros, pero era bastante tenue y parpadeaba cada varios segundos. Todo el alrededor estaba cubierto por trozos de hierro oxidado, algunos parecían partes de autos.

Solo a alguien como Minagi se le habría podido ocurrir una reunion en ese lugar tan desolado. No se escuchaba ningún ruido mas que el del motor de su Ducati. Entro en el viejo edificio y pudo ver varias huellas en el piso empolvado, se veían muy bien marcadas así que debían ser recientes, seguro que ya estaban ahí, ocultos entre la oscuridad y la chatarra.

-me sorprende que te atrevieras a venir sola, Kruger- era él, su voz resonó aumentada por el eco al chocar contra las paredes de concreto.

-vine a terminar lo que empecé.

-que hay de tus queridos amigos? no me digas que te dejaron sola?-

-este es mi problema no de ellos además tu mismo dijiste que solo me querías a mí.

-que agallas las tuyas.

Pudo escuchar pasos a su izquierda, pero no pudo ver nada, se quedo alerta por cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir.

-es cierto que dije que solo te quería a ti, pero nunca pensé que tus amigos te abandonarían, sobre todo a sabiendas de que yo no juego limpio y de que no planeo que esta reunión sea civilizada.

-haz lo que quieras, solo vine por el bien de Shizuru, no quiero que nada le pase.

-que conmovedoras palabras Kruger- se escucho al lado derecho, una nueva voz, una voz suave e inconfundible pero teñida por un molesto tono de desdén.

Natsuki solo se quedo, en silencio, esas solas palabras, ese tono solo le puso decir una cosa, y de alguna forma esperaba que estuviera equivocada, que no fuera lo que se imaginaba o que en el mejor de los casos se tratara de su propia imaginación jugándole un broma, que no era ella, que no estaba ahí.

Pero no era así, no era una broma ni mucho menos, ya que una luz del lugar se encendió, mostrándole la imagen de la peli-ocre, a escasos metros de ella, acompañada por Nagi, y otros 2 hombres vestidos con traje negro.

-Shizuru- fue lo único que atino a decir, pues al instante siguiente la chica se acerco al lado de Minagi, lo tomo por la mejilla y sin miramientos ni atisbo de reproche hacia el, lo beso profundamente en los labios, de forma intensa y hasta cierto punto violenta.

-que haces?- no pudo formular otra pregunta, no sabía que mas hacer, aquella imagen habia dejado de lado todo el rencor había guardado en contra de Minagi, convirtiéndolo en desesperanza, angustia, hacia la joven que ahora la veía con una sínica sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, deformando sus finas facciones, reemplazando el tierno gesto que siempre le dirigía a la peli-azul.

-realmente creíste que podrías ganarme a mi prometida, Kruger? Has sido tan ingenua como para pensar que todo ese amor era realidad- se burlo el peli-negro- que inocente eres, despues de todo lo que habia pasado, supe que no valía la pena vencerte en la pista, que lo que mas te dolería seria esto, este era tu punto débil, asi que lo aproveche.

-no es cierto, no fue mentira, ella no pudo…no pudo hacerme algo así- la mirada de Natsuki se poso en el piso, intentando controlar las lagrimas que luchaban por abandonar sus ojos, no quería darle el gusto a ese idiota de verla derrumbarse, sin embargo no podía soportarlo. Sus puños se apretaron, haciéndose daño ella misma, conteniendo las ganas de arrojarse sobre el y hacerle daño.

-aun tienes dudas? Como crees que las encontramos? Como crees que supimos que estaban en el templo? Como crees que supimos sobre su reunión en el Medievo cuando la idiota de mi prima se escapo con Hallard?

Era demasiado, ya no podía soportarlo, no podía contener las ganas inmensas que sentía de golpearlo, de hacerle daño, se abalanzo sobre el, su mano estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando sintió unas manos rodearla por el abdomen y tomándola de los brazos.

-tranquila Kruger, intenta comportarte como una dama, aunque será imposible ya que no lo eres y eso se nota con esa facha que tienes. Sabes que odio a las personas como tú? Que no saben cuál es su lugar en el mundo? Que no entienden que están destinadas a vivir bajo la sombra de personas como yo.

Los hombres seguían apresando a Natsuki con sus brazos, mientras ella intentaba zafarse en vano. Observo como el joven se acercaba a ella mientras que Shizuru le daba la espalda. Así estaban las cosas? Ahora le daba la espalda, ni siquiera la había visto a los ojos, no le había sostenido la mirada, así de insignificante era Natsuki para ella?

-Shizuru!- el grito cruzo la barrera de sus labios y choco contra las paredes, provocando un eco que solo le dio mas énfasis a la suplica con la que Natsuki gritaba, esperando recibir una señal, una luz que le indicara que todo ese amor no había sido mentira…pero ella no volvió la mirada, se quedo plantada en su lugar con los brazos cruzados- Shizuru mírame!

Reito Minagi rio a carcajadas, burlándose de la desesperación de su enemiga.

-pero que insignificante eres Kruger. Entiende de una vez que ella siempre ha sido mía, nunca te perteneció a ti, mientras estaba contigo solo pensaba en mí y a mi lado solo hablaba de cuanto asco le dabas, de cuanto odiaba tener que fingir amor hacia ti…

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano la chica logro liberar su brazo derecho y estamparlo en el rostro de Minagi, solo quería que se callara.

-cierra la boca! el que da asco eres tu…tu y ella dan asco…

Sintió como el aire le faltaba cuando el chico hundió el puño en su estomago. Luego otro golpe en su rostro.

Los hombres la soltaron, pero no pudo sostenerse, cayó al piso y por alguna razón no quiso ponerse de pie, ya no quiso luchar más. Que mas daba si los golpes que Natsuki pudiera darle se borrarían y olvidarían en poco tiempo, sin embargo la burla jamás podría borrarse de la memoria de Natsuki.

No le importo incluso cuando sintió más golpes sobre su cuerpo inerte en el piso.

Levanto la vista cuando ya no recibió mas golpes, solo para ver como se alejaban los hombres, detrás de Shizuru, Nagi y Minagi.

-Gracias Shizuru- la chica se detuvo, aun si voltear la vista- gracias por abrirme los ojos, ojala que no te arrepientas.

Las luces se apagaron, todo se quedo en silencio.

.

.

.

Caminaba lentamente al lado de la carretera, mientras la lluvia, que al principio había sido solo una llovizna y ahora se convertía en una tormenta, la mojaba completamente. Los truenos resonaban en sus oídos y los relámpagos iluminaban cada cierto tiempo su demacrado rostro. Aquellos estruendos ya abrían asustado a cualquiera, pero para la peli-azul no hubiera hecho diferencia si un rayo la partiese en ese momento, así se sentiría mejor.

Siguió caminando, aparentemente sin rumbo, lentamente, mientras las personas que pasaban la veían con lastima…seria por sus heridas?...podría ser por los golpes...o tal vez porque su rostro reflejaba que su mundo se había derrumbado…sus ojos hablaban de una profunda tristeza…

Después de caminar por una calle recta y dar la vuelta para entrar en un callejón sin salida, se detuvo frente a un pequeño local con un letrero en luces rojas que rezaba "Bar Estrella Roja"…justo lo que buscaba.

Entro y aunque la puerta hizo bastante ruido ninguno de los hombres en el interior volteo a ver quién era, era peligroso en esos barrios el ser curioso, así que se era discreto y ella misma lo sabía ya que frecuentaba el lugar.

Camino lentamente hasta la barra y ordeno al cantinero que le llevara una botella y este se la puso de inmediato sobre la barra junto con un vaso donde le sirvió y de una sola vez la chica bebió todo el líquido.

Así siguió durante mucho rato…hasta que cerca de la quinta copa la puerta volvió a abrirse. La persona que acababa de entrar se dirigió lentamente hasta la barra.

-si vienes a reprocharme algo será mejor que te vayas-

-no vine a reprocharte nada- la chica de cabellos naranjas se sentó al lado de la peli-azul.

-de cualquier manera vete, quiero estar sola-

La otra chica no hizo caso, solo pidió una cerveza al cantinero y se quedo allí en silencio.

-todos nos arrepentimos después de que te fuiste- dijo después de unos momentos de silencio- supimos que debíamos apoyarte-

-era mi asunto, no suyo…no los culpo-

-no es verdad, somos tus amigos y…

-basta Mai…ya no quiero saber mas, ya todo termino y yo debo resignarme…ella no es para mi- la realidad volvía a golpearla fuertemente y volvió a empinarse el baso para tratar de menguarla, pero ya era tarde, las lagrimas volvían a sus ojos.

-que te sucedió?- pregunto la chica al observar bien el aspecto de su amiga, su ropa empapada y su cara herida que antes había estado cubierta por sus cabellos.

-nada, me hicieron ver la realidad…

-Natsuki, no me digas que esos malditos te golpearon?-

La peli-azul no respondió solo volvió a beber.

-ven- la joven se levanto y en un intento por levantar a su amiga solo consiguió que esta reprimiera un grito de dolor y llevara sus manos a sus costillas- lo lamento…yo…-

-no te preocupes, solo déjame en paz si?- dijo cortante la oji-verde.

-no puedo dejarte aquí, me preocupas mucho Nat-

-pues deja de preocuparte…hace mucho que esa ya no es tu responsabilidad-

Esas palabras hicieron que Mai recordara viejas heridas que aun no habían cerrado por completo, pero si se ponía a llorar allí no ayudaría a su amiga.

-por favor Natsuki, solo quiero ayudarte y no solucionaras nada quedándote aquí y anestesiando tus heridas con alcohol-

-de…déjame…tran…-Natsuki comenzaba a sentirse bastante cansada y solo hizo falta la mitad de la décima copa para derrumbarla y hacerla desmayarse.

.

.

.

-sabía que no debía ir y mucho menos sola.

-todos lo sabíamos y la dejamos ir, fue culpa de todos Mai, no tienes porque martirizarte.

-era obvio que ese idiota no jugaría limpio. No debió ir.

-lo último que necesitara cuando despierte, serán tus reproches Sergay.

-no estoy molesto con ella, es aquel idiota el que me molesta, él y su estúpida novia.

-tampoco necesitara que hables así de Shizuru.

-ya no me importa- Natsuki abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con los preocupados rostros de Mai, Nao, Sergay y Takeda.

-hey, creímos que te perdíamos compañera- dijo Sergay sonriendo.

-estoy bien- contesto incorporándose sobre la cama. Se dio cuenta entonces de que se encontraban en la casa de Nao, en su habitación.

-como que ya no te importa? Que fue lo que paso?- quiso saber Nao.

-ella estaba del lado de Minagi, siempre fue asi, solo estaba jugando conmigo. Fue ella quien nos traiciono cuando fuimos al templo, también cuando Chie escapo con Senou.

De alguna manera le sorprendió poder decirle todo a sus amigos sin derramar alguna lagrima o que su voz se quebrara, pero todo parecía tan lejano y borroso, casi como un sueño, ni ella misma creía sus propias palabras cuando las dijo, como si no fuera ella quien las pronunciara.

-sé que es lo último que quieres escuchar, Nat, pero…

-sí, lo sé, todos me lo advirtieron.

No tenían nada que decir, despues de lo que les había contado Mai sobre el estado en que la había encontrado, sabían que ya había sufrido demasiado, aceptaba sus errores y ya no había mas que decir.

.

.

.

Volvieron a la escuela el lunes siguiente, despues de que Natsuki se había recuperado lo suficiente de las heridas sufridas desde el reto del diablo.

Les agrado llegar y no encontrarse ni con Minagi ni con Shizuru. Al parecer tenían unos días que ya no asistían a la escuela.

-supongo que ahora que ya cumplieron su cometido nos dejaran en paz- opino Sergay cuando salieron a tomar el almuerzo.

-eso espero porque ya no estaba dispuesta a soportar su presencia aquí- agrego Nao.

Natsuki no decía nada, se recostó bajo la sombra del árbol de siempre apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Mai. La chica se había convertido en un apoyo para ella, sabía que aun tenía mucho cariño hacia ella, pero no quería volver a pedirle que fuera su novia ya que era demasiado pronto, eso solo sería como querer reemplazar a Shizuru y no quería lastimarla.

-hey Nat, ya sé que te animara- dijo Sergay animado- que tal si vas a comprar los almuerzos, seguro que con eso te sentirás feliz- propuso mientras reía.

-olvídalo a mi me toco la ultima vez- contesto sonriendo.

-eso no es cierto, me toco a mi.

-entonces le toca a…por cierto donde están Kazuya y Akane?

-los llamaron a la sala del consejo desde hace como media hora y no regresaron a clases.

-de seguro volvieron a tener sexo en la bodega del gimnasio- se burlo Nao.

Seguían riendo cuando apareció la pequeña chica del consejo estudiantil.

-Kruger Natsuki, Tokiha Mai, Wang Sergay y Juliet Nao, deben ir a la sala del consejo estudiantil.

Solo dijo eso con la mirada fija en el piso y dio media vuelta.

-ahora que pasa?- se quejo Nao.

-no lo sé, ninguno de nosotros tuvo sexo en el gimnasio- aseguro Sergay.

-yo si, pero hace mucho- dijo Mai, sonriendo asía Natsuki que solo se sonrojo.

-hey no empiecen de nuevo con sus cosas.

Se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta la sala del consejo mientras bromeaban sobre los lugares del colegio donde era fácil escabullirse para hacer cosas prohibidas.

-que tal la azotea?- propuso Sergay.

-ahí pueden verte los que están en clases de deportes- agrego Nao.

-para Mai y Natsuki sería fácil en el baño de chicas.

Natsuki volvió a sonrojarse.

-puede ser también en la sala de música en el tercer piso, normalmente usan la del auditorio así que nadie va mucho a esa.

Otro sonrojo de Natsuki.

-o que tal en la bodega de balones al lado de las canchas.

Natsuki volvió a sonrojarse.

-mientras la escuela esta vacía realmente cualquier lugar es bueno para hacerlo- aseguro Nao.

-pero eso le quita lo prohibido y ya no es emocionante- hablo Natsuki.

-hey Natsuki, mejor porque no nos dices tú en que lugares no lo has hecho, sería más rápido- dijo Nao burlándose.

-basta ya, dejen de hablar de eso.

-no evadas el tema Natsuki.

-no lo hago es solo que ya llegamos.

Estaban frente a la sala. Natsuki era la que estaba más próxima así que abrió la puerta.

La sala estaba como la recordaba, el escritorio, las sillas, todo en su lugar, pero no estaban ahí las personas que esperaba ver.

En el escritorio se encontraba solo una persona, una que todos ya conocían muy bien.

-Rena-sama- saludo Nao.

-que gusto verlos a todos, me alegra que estén vivos- dijo mientras sonreía.

-que haces aquí?

-vine porque tengo que hablar con ustedes, cierren la puerta y siéntense por favor.

Obedecieron a las indicaciones y se sentaron en las sillas mas próximas al escritorio.

-la situación es esta, como ya sabrán los Minagi y los Nagi están involucrados en el negocio de las drogas, tráfico de armas, entre otros asuntos fraudulentos. Hace mucho que trabajo para desenmascarar sus atrocidades pero hasta hace poco no se habían encontrado pruebas fehacientes de su participación, siempre estaban un paso delante de nosotros, sin embargo hace algunos días, las personas que logramos arrestar durante el reto del diablo, soltaron la sopa y pudimos hacernos de algunos documentos incriminatorios, ellos lo supieron y trataron de destruir pruebas sin embargo los atrapamos, anoche fueron arrestados.

-que tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros?- pregunto Sergey entre molesto y contento por la situación que Rena-sama les contaba.

-necesito que ustedes me den sus declaraciones, sobre todo lo que paso en el reto del diablo y en situaciones anteriores con Reito y Nagi, ya que no hay mucho que los involucre y es gracias a ustedes que todo ha sido posible.

-para esto llamaste también a Kazuya y Akane?

-en realidad, fue un poco diferente con ellos.

-de que hablas?

-supimos por unas grabaciones telefónicas que ellos estaban metidos en negocios con los yakuzas, habia conversaciones sobre la relación de Chie y la hija de los Senou, que por cierto contactamos con ellas y volverán en unos días. Me sorprende que lograran esconderse por tanto tiempo.

-asi que fueron ellos quienes nos delataron esa vez?

Los jóvenes ya no hablaron mas, se limitaron a comenzar sus declaraciones sobre todo lo que habia pasado con Minagi desde que el apareció en sus vidas, esperando que fuera de ayuda para refundirlo en la cárcel junto con sus padres.

-Rena-sama- hablo Natsuki cuando sus amigos terminaron de hablar con ella.

-que pasa Natsuki hay algo mas que me quieras decir?

-no, solo quiero preguntarte algo…

-Shizuru, cierto?-no necesito una confirmación, la sola mirada de la peli-azul le reafirmo que de eso se trataba -ella no tenía nada que ver con los negocios sucios de los yakuzas. En cuanto nos enteramos pedimos su ayuda para recuperar algunos documentos y pruebas. Siempre me ayudo, desde que llego aquí y supo en lo que estaba metido su prometido estuvo dispuesta a que la policía supiera sobre esos negocios.

-pero ella…yo

-se lo que paso entre ustedes en la fábrica Natsuki. Ella me conto todo. Fue solo una treta para que te dejaran en paz, antes de que nosotros supiéramos todo esto, ella solo trataba de protegerte, no quería que sufrieras mas y ese fue el trato con Reito- Natsuki no dijo nada, solo dirigió una mirada incrédula hacia su amiga- es cierto, yo solo espero que las cosas salgan bien entre ustedes Natsuki, porque ambas han sufrido bastante al tener que vivir en medio de esto y se lo merecen, pero si ella se va…

-se va?

-ella va a regresar a Londres con su padre.

.

.

.

SE QUE HE TARDADO MUCHO EN ESTE CAPITULO Y ME DISCULPO YA QUE HACE MUCHO QUE DESCUIDADO DEMASIADO MIS FICS, PERO MI PROPÓSITO DE AÑO NUEVO (SOBRE TODO DESPUÉS DE TANTAS EXPERIENCIAS CERCANAS A LA MUERTE) ES TERMINAR TODOS MIS FF JEJE ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTA ESTA CONTINUACIÓN Y PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO, EL SIGUIENTE SERA EL FINAL


	18. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

-Se va?

-Ella va a regresar a Londres con su padre.

-Pero porque?

-Eso es algo que debes hablar con ella directamente, Natsuki, yo solo te asegurare una cosa; ella te ama, ha pasado por mucho para protegerte y en cuanto a ti, creo que has menospreciado esa ayuda y te has puesto en demasiados peligros.

-Nunca fue mi intención el lastimarla o meterla en problema.

-Eso lo sé, pero siempre te ha ganado más la sed de peligro y creo que ya es tiempo de que madures- Rena sonrió al encontrarse con una nueva y extraña expresión de la peliazul, casi como la de un cachorro regañado- créeme que te entiendo mejor que nadie, ya que eres mini-mi; se por lo que pasas y como te sientes, por eso puedo decirte que no todo está perdido, aun estas a tiempo de enderezar tu vida.

Que debería hacer? Después de meterla en tantos problemas no tenía cara para hablarle, pero tampoco quería dejarla ir, no podría soportar perderla sin haber luchado por ella de nuevo. Estaba consciente de que todo era su culpa, los problemas con los Minagi, el hecho de que ahora tuviera que irse.

-Hey Rena-sama que tal si hacemos una pequeña fiesta hoy para celebrar?- pregunto Nao después de platicar alegremente con Sergay y Mai.

Natsuki se desconecto completamente de la situación que corría a su alrededor, su mente corría a mil por hora. Trato de salir de la habitación pero la voz de Rena la detuvo.

-A dónde vas?

-Voy a buscarla, necesito hablar con ella- contesta desde la puerta sin volver la mirada.

-No creo que sea lo mejor Natsuki.

-Pero tu dijiste que…

-Lo sé, se lo que dije pero por ahora no es lo mejor, si tu la buscas podrías meterte en problemas, o podrías ocasionarle problemas a ella.

-Entonces que se supone que debo hacer?

-Ella te buscara, no hay motivos para presionar las cosas.

-Que no hay motivo para presionar? Se ira a Londres! Como me dices que no hay motivo para presionar?

-Solo se paciente Natsuki, por primera vez en tu vida deja que las cosas se den por si solas y todo saldrá bien.

Salió de la habitación, con tranquilidad, dándoles a entender que no haría una tontería, que seguiría el consejo de Rena y seria paciente aunque se muriera de ganas por correr hasta la casa de Shizuru y poder verla. O incluso correr a la estación de policía y golpear a Minagi… seria paciente, aunque ambas cosas le parecían tan tentadoras en ese momento.

No regresó a clases, cuando salió de la sala del consejo esa no era su intención, ya que le habían dado la posibilidad de salir de la clase no regresaría. Subió las escaleras hasta la azotea.

Camino hasta la barda y se quedo observando a las chicas de tercer año que se encontraban en su clase de educación física.

-Aaah que voy a hacer- suspiro mientras posaba ambas manos sobre la reja y apoyaba su cabeza sobre ellas. Cerró los ojos y solo pudo recordar la imagen de Shizuru observándola al borde del llanto después del reto del diablo, a continuación con el alma en un hilo mientras la veía salir del edificio de dormitorios en llamas y por ultimo su rostro de desesperación mientras era arrastrada por la pequeña Mikoto lejos de Natsuki.

No pudo más que derramas unas indeseables lágrimas que luchaban por salir, pocas veces se dejaba vencer por ellas pero ya no tenía más salida que esa, derrumbarse.

-No crees que esto es demasiado cursi para ti.

Río levemente al escuchar la voz de Nao acompañada por los pasos del resto de sus amigos tras ella.

-Porque no volvieron a clases?-pregunta sin volver la mirada.

-Desde cuando desaprovechamos una oportunidad para faltar a las clases?

Por fin levanto la mirada cuando sintió a sus compañeros acercarse, pero no volteo a verlos, ellos solo adoptaron su misma posición frente a la reja, observando las canchas. Sabían que para su amiga era vergonzoso que alguien, aparte de Mai, la viera derramar lágrimas, así que prefirieron apoyarla de esa manera.

-Sabes que de ser por nosotros ahora mismo estaríamos entrando en la mansión Fujino por la fuerza?- afirmo Sergay.

-Lo sé- rio al imaginarse al lado de sus amigos escabulléndose a la fuerza en la casa de Shizuru, seguía pareciéndole tan tentador, pero…- pero eso metería en más problemas a Shizuru- su risa se borro, al hacerse consciente de que cualquier cosa que causara problemas o preocupación a la castaña no sería nada divertida.

La mejor opción que tenía era ser paciente y confiar en que la oportunidad para hablar con la castaña llegaría sola.

Cuando salieron de la escuela la llevaron casi a rastras de vuelta a la casa de Nao donde se había estado quedando ya que los dormitorios de la escuela estaban en reconstrucción luego del incendio, aun después de que había dicho que quería regresar a su casa y quedarse alla por un tiempo.

-Nada de eso, solo iras a hundirte en tu soledad y eso no es bueno para ti- decía Nao empujándola dentro del auto.

-Además Rena-sama estará ahí y ya sabes que le gusta hacer competencias contigo- agrego Sergay.

-Ahora que tengo tanta atención de su parte no se si la quiero- se quejo mientras se hundía en el asiento.

-Hey, te estamos cuidando, debes agradecerlo-

La fiesta fue tranquila hasta que al pasar de un par de horas de beber solo Nao, Mai, Sergay y Natsuki, Rena apareció acompañada por Takeda, Tate y…

-Chie!- Nao y Mai corrieron a abrazar a su amiga, que a pesar de solo tener un par de semanas de no verla, parecían casi una eternidad después de todo lo que había pasado.

La chica pelinegra apareció de la mano de su ahora novia Aoi.

Les hablaron sobre su estancia en Okinawa, a donde habían ido después de que Nao las ayudo a escapar.

-Sabíamos que en Okinawa no había muchas personas que apoyaran a mi padre, es un lugar muy tradicional y hay poca influencia de los Yakuzas así que nos quedamos allá con unos familiares de Chie.

-Aun así nos llegaron muchas noticias desde aquí, como los destrozos que ocasionaron en el reto del diablo- agrego Chie mientras dirigía la vista hacia Natsuki quien aun mostraba las heridas de sus contingencias de la última semana.

-Hemos tenido muchas aventuras en la última semana gracias a la pequeña Nat-chan- afirmo Rena mientras alborotaba el cabello de Natsuki.

-Oye!- se quejo la peliazul.

El resto del día lo pasaron bebiendo, aunque tranquilamente, solo conversando sobre lo que había pasado y lo que sucedería después con Minagi y los Nagi.

-Demasiadas emociones por hoy eh?- Natsuki había estado muy distante de las conversaciones de sus amigos y Mai sabia la razón, quería hablar con ella.

-Bastantes- contesto la peliazul mientras tomaba otra cerveza, la destapaba y bebía un sorbo.

Se sintió nerviosa, buscaba palabras para reconfortar a su amiga, pero le fue difícil.

-Lo siento Mai- comento al fin la peli-azul, sorprendiendo a Mai.

-Porque dices eso?

-Se que la has pasado mal por mi culpa.

-Todos la hemos pasado mal, pero es porque somos tus amigos y queremos apoyarte, no tienes porque disculparte por algo que ha sido voluntario.

-No me refiero a eso, Mai- levanto la vista que había mantenido sobre su bebida ese tiempo y la poso en los ojos violetas de su amiga- hablo de nosotras, de cómo término nuestra relación.

-No te preocupes, nunca espere pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, no era tan tonta Natsuki, además siempre fuimos mas amigas que pareja.

-Aun así lamento que las cosas terminaran así.

Sonrió al ver esa expresión de cachorro regañado que cada vez era más frecuente en la peli-azul.

-Está bien, aceptare tus disculpas aunque no sean necesarias- dijo mientras alborotaba su cabello.

Ambas sonrieron a la otra.

Después de unas cervezas más, se dieron cuenta de que se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde.

-Creo que será mejor que los lleve a sus casa, no creo que Nao pueda conducir en ese estado propuso Rena mientras veía a Nao dormida en el sofá.

Entre Sergay y Natsuki levantaron a la pelirroja del sofá para llevarla a su habitación, antes de salir de la mansión.

Rena llevo primero a Aoi y Chie, que casi se comían en el auto, después a Sergay, quien las tenia hartas de sus proposiciones de trió, por ultimo quedaron Mai y Natsuki.

-Creo que a Sergay le hace falta una novia- comento Rena mientras lo veian entrar a su casa después de abrir la puerta con dificultad.

-Creo que sale con una chica, aunque con los últimos percances casi no la ha visto, supongo que le falta cariño- respondió Mai.

-Ooh si una tal Nina, no? es de primero, recuerdo que lo vi con ella el día del festival.

La conversación sobre la novia de su amigo no duro mucho ya que no estaba muy lejos la casa de Mai.

-Gracias Rena-san- agradeció Mai mientras bajaba del auto – nos veremos luego.

Ambas se despidieron y siguieron su camino.

-Estás segura de que quieres quedarte en tu casa?

-Sí, mis padres casi regresan y es un total desastre.

-Pero, qué tal si algo te pasa?

-No me pasara nada, ya no soy una niña Rena-san.

-De eso estoy consciente pero después de lo que ha pasado no me siento tranquila dejándote sola.

-No volveré a meterme en problemas.

Rena sonrió, ante el tono preocupado de la pequeña Natsuki,

-De que te ríes?

-Es solo que me doy cuenta de lo mucho que has crecido, Natsuki- observo con cierta melancolía- sé que es egoísta, pero supongo que me siento triste de saber que ya no me necesitaras para sacarte de problemas.

-No te pongas melancólica ahora Rena-oneesama.

-Deben ser las cervezas- sonrió nuevamente, al darse cuenta que realmente ese aspecto reservado de Natsuki nunca cambiaria, siempre seguiría ocultando sus sentimiento, ya que ella misma notaba ese cambio.

El auto se detuvo frente a la casa de Natsuki.

-Y, que vas a hacer? Esperaras como te he dicho o vas a cometer una tontería?- pregunto Rena antes de que la peliazul bajara del auto.

Natsuki volvió a recargarse en el asiento del copiloto, con la vista perdida en el frente, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Creo que nada- sentencio finalmente.

Rena se sorprendió ante esa respuesta, no pudo responder, no supo cómo reaccionar.

-Ya sufrimos demasiado, ella más que yo y ya no quiero que siga sufriendo por mi culpa, después de todo estábamos mejor separadas, así que dejare que regrese a Londres y haga su vida allá- suspiro profundamente, tratando de acallar las lagrimas que ya luchaban por escaparse- ella será feliz y sé que yo con el tiempo me recuperare.

Durante toda la estancia en la casa de Nao había estado pensando al respecto y esa, aunque no era la opción que la hacía más feliz, era la que le parecía mejor para Shizuru.

Después de todo ya era lo único que quería, su felicidad, aunque atentara contra la suya propia.

-Estás segura?

-…No, pero creo que es lo mejor… todo lo que me han dicho al respecto de ella, me hace pensar que eh sido muy egoísta, anteponiendo mis necesidades a las suyas, sin pensar que podría lastimarla, así que creo que sin mí, ella está mejor.

-Por lo que me dices ahora Natsuki, puedo decirte que estas lista para llevar mejor esta relación y te aseguro que ella no estará mejor sin ti- asevero, levantándose levemente del asiento y buscando ver fijamente a la peliazul- porque te ama, Natsuki.

La chica se quedo callada, ese discurso tiraba por el suelo todas las justificaciones que se había formado para dejarla ir.

-Sabes lo que creo? Que estas buscando la salida más fácil, que solo quieres huir de ella y pones el pretexto de que estará mejor sin ti, pero en el fondo sabes que no será así, porque ni ella querrá dejarte ni tu podrás olvidarla, no después de lo que ha pasado…si has luchado por cosas estúpidas en el pasado porque no quieres luchas ahora por algo que vale la pena? Deja de portarte como niña Natsuki!

-Crees que no lo sé?- las lagrimas brotaron al fin, contrastadas con una expresión de coraje en el rostro, de rabia, pero no hacia la persona que tenía en frente, sino rabia a sí misma – no quiero dejarla, no la voy a olvidar, pero que puedo hacer? Ella se va y nada de lo que yo haga podrá evitarlo.

No cruzaron más palabras, Natsuki no dejo que Rena contestara a sus preguntas ya que sabía que no tenía las respuestas, salió del auto y entro en la casa sin voltear atrás. Dejando escapar sus lagrimas con rabia, buscado la solución pero sin tener éxito.

Se dejo llevar por el llanto, mientras sentía que sus piernas perdían fuerza y le hacía caer al piso de rodillas. Ya no le importaba mostrar debilidad, no le importaba nada.

-Qué hago?- se pregunto entre sollozos- solo quiero que seas feliz, y si irte es tu felicidad debo aceptarlo, pero … que hago si te amo tanto Shizuru?

Estampo ambos puños sobre el suelo de madera, haciendo que las viejas heridas volvieran a doler, pero no le importó.

-…No quiero dejarte ir…

-Entonces no me dejes.

Esa voz, resonó sobre el silencio de la casa. No quería levantar la mirada, no quería darse cuenta de que podría ser solo una alucinación, solo un mal juego de su mente que moría de ganas por verla, escucharla, abrazarla, besarla y hacerle el amor una vez más.

No levanto la mirada, solo sintió el tierno contacto de las manos de la otra sobre las suyas propias, adoloridas pero aliviadas de encontrarse donde deseaban, entre las manos de Shizuru.

Natsuki levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos rubíes de Shizuru, que ahora estaban cristalinos e hinchados por las lágrimas que había derramado.

Las manos de Shizuru levantaron las mullidas manos de la peliazul llevándolas a sus labios y rosándolas con ellos tiernamente.

Natsuki no quería hacer nada, sentía que si hacia algún movimiento la chica se desvanecería frente a sus ojos, seguía sin creer que realmente estaba ahí.

El primer movimiento lo hizo la peliocre, acercándose lentamente y abrazándola por la cintura. Fue entonces que Natsuki se dio cuenta de que realmente no estaba soñando.

-Shizu…

-Sshhhhh- la callo posando su dedo índice delicadamente sobre los labios de la chica- no digas nada, por favor.

Natsuki hizo caso a la indicación y solo se separo levemente de ella, buscando de forma desesperada la suavidad de sus labios en medio de la oscuridad. Los encontró suaves y húmedos, cálidos y tibios, tan reconfortantes como si hiciera una eternidad que no los besaba.

La atrajo a sí presionando ligeramente sobre el cuello de la castaña. Poco a poco, ese cálido beso fue tornándose en uno más intenso y apasionado, al borde de lo desesperado, como si ambas creyeran que era posible fundirse así en uno solo.

Natsuki tenía tanto que decirle, tanto que preguntarle, pero prefirió dejar las palabras atrás y decirle de otras formas lo mucho que la amaba y cuanto deseaba que no se fuera.

El calor comenzó a subir rápidamente, la volvía loca, necesitaba más y la ropa estorbaba para conseguirlo, así que comenzó a despojarla de ella con celeridad, empezando por su blusa. La pasión de los besos provoco que la saliva corriera por ambas comisuras mientras se desprendían mutuamente de sus ropas con desesperación hasta que Shizuru tomo las manos de Natsuki, separándose del beso pero quedando a milímetros de sus labios.

-Qué pasa?- susurro la ojiverde aun con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada.

-Más lento- solo atino a suspirar, con la respiración agitada también mientras daba pequeños besos a los tiernos labios de la ojiverde.

Natsuki se puso de pie lentamente ayudando también a Shizuru. La abrazo y la dirigió quedamente hasta el sofá, reprimiendo las ganas que tenia por atender al deseo de desnudarla y hacerle el amor, pues quería complacerla en todo.

La recostó sobre el sillón y con paciencia le quito las pantaletas y el sostén que eran las únicas prendas que quedaban cubriendo el delgado y exquisito cuerpo de la castaña. Después, con la misma imperturbabilidad se retiro sus propias prendas, evitando sin éxito el sonrojarse bajo la expectante mirada de su amante.

Se inclino para darle un tierno beso en los labios y poco a poco bajo, pasando por su mejilla, su blanco cuello, dejando tras de su recorrido un camino de saliva. Deposito sus manos sobre los firmes pechos de Shizuru, acariciándolos suavemente, sus labios aun seguían en la piel del cuello pero no duro mucho ya que al sentir esa tersa piel sus manos prefirieron dejar paso a sus labios para saborear mejor ese lugar tan sensible. Su lengua paso por ellos una y otra vez hasta sentir que el pezón se erguía y entonces lo atrapo entre sus labios.

-Aaaaahhh Natsuki!- suspiro Shizuru. Ahora era más consciente del suave toque de Natsuki sobre su piel, de sus manos y sus labios, a sabiendas de lo que pasaría después se disponía a disfrutar al máximo de todo contacto con su querida ojiverde.

Paso sus labios al otro pecho mientras se posaba sobre la chica, pasando su rodilla entre sus piernas y presionando en ese lugar tan íntimo de la chica que deseaba sentir más directamente. Sintió un escalofrió y el aumento de su excitación al encontrarlo tan húmedo y tibio.

La excitación aumento cuando la propia Shizuru tomo su mano y la dirigió hacia ese lugar en el que anhelaba ser tocada. Atendió al llamado de ese gesto hundiendo sus dedos entre los delicados pliegues de la chica y acariciándolos siguiendo un el ritmo de su cuerpo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, provocando en Shizuru una explosión de sensaciones con los tiernos toques en su entrepierna, el contacto piel con piel y los besos y pequeños mordiscos en su pecho.

Fue aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos, sintiendo a la chica estremecerse cada vez más bajo su cuerpo, como el calor iba aumentando.

-¡aaahhh! Natsuki… si sigues así voy a...- los dedos de la castaña se hundieron fuertemente en la espalda de Natsuki de forma dolorosamente placentera, su espalda se arqueo levemente y el suspiro que lucho por salir de sus labios fue callado por los labios de su amante.

Se recostó sobre el pecho de Shizuru, sintiendo su agitación, su respiración profunda y siendo consciente su propia agitación. Estaba al límite con solo hacerla sentir bien, con solo llevarla al clímax ella misma se había extasiado de tantos sentimientos.

Cerró los ojos bajando la guardia un momento y fue suficiente para que la castaña tomara el mando de la situación y se colocara sobre Natsuki.

-Que haces?- pregunto sorprendida ya que en la ocasión anterior siempre había sido Natsuki la del mando.

-Hay algo que quiero probar- susurro sensualmente en su oído procediendo a darle pequeños mordiscos en la oreja, induciendo escalofríos en la chica bajo su cuerpo.

Paso de la oreja a su cuello al tiempo que con sus manos masajeaba los pequeños pero firmes pechos de la motociclista, sintiendo una ganas intensas por probarlos con su boca y solo atino a atender ese llamado, apreso uno de sus pechos tanto como su boca le permitió. Subió por última vez a sus labios, antes de bajar hasta donde quería llegar. Acaricio la lengua de Natsuki con la suya provocando que la saliva corriera por la comisuras, en un apasionado beso, olvidando que ella había sido la primera en pedir que las cosas transcurrieran con calma.

Volvió a retomar su dirección hacia el sur, besando sobre la línea media del cuerpo de Natsuki lentamente. Separo con gentileza las piernas de Natsuki con sus manos.

-Oi! Espera que haces?- pregunto sorprendida, aunque no podía decir que no deseaba sentirla de esa forma.

-Ara, quieres que me detenga?- pregunto con vos sensual al tiempo que ya besaba los muslos de Natsuki haciéndola estremecer.

-Si, digo no! Bueno es que yo… aaaahh!- no la dejo seguir pensando en su respuesta y hundió su lengua entre los pliegues de la peliazul.

El aroma de Natsuki era esquisito, embriagante.

Natsuki estaba disfrutando al máximo las caricias de la lengua de Shizuru sobre su intimidad lo que se notaban en el aumento de su respiración y la poca capacidad que tenia para reprimir los suspiros que escapaban de entre sus labios.

Sintió el aumento de su excitación y Shizuru lo supo al apreciar las manos de su amante, que primero acariciaban suavemente su cabello y ahora no podían evitar presionar cada tanto sobre su intimidad, buscando sentir más.

Cuando Natsuki sintió que estaba a punto de terminar, jalo levemente de Shizuru.

-Ven aquí- suspiro y ella atendió sin queja al entender a donde quería llegar.

Se recostó sobre ella, pasando su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha de la peliazul y dejando la otra en medio para permitir que ambas intimidades se acoplaran. Sintieron la humedad y la tibiera de la otra lo que al momento encendió nuevamente la llama en el interior de Shizuru y provoco que comenzara a moverse en un delicioso vaivén que frotaba ambas humedades.

-Aaaahh Natsuki- suspiro Shizuru extasiada por tantas sensaciones abrazando aun más a la peliazul para sentir de lleno su piel contra la propia.

Ambas buscaban de donde asirse para sentir más, para estar más cerca aunque era imposible, cada centímetro estaba conectado, cada poro, solo pudieron juntar sus labios para acallar el suspiro que sintieron escapar al llegar juntas al clímax.

Shizuru se recostó finalmente sobre el cansado cuerpo de Natsuki mientras esta la rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos.

-Te amo Shizuru- susurro al tiempo que le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

-También te amo- contesto aferrándose más a su amante.

Poco a poco fueron cayendo juntas en los brazos de Morfeo, hacia la antesala de un día que Shizuru sabia sería difícil y que Natsuki ni siquiera podría imaginar.

.

.

.

**Sé que había dicho que este sería el final, pero la verdad es que cambiaron muchas cosas desde la idea original y ahora tengo varias dudas sobre como terminar este fic, sobre todo porque, dadas ciertas situaciones que se vinieron dando de unos meses para acá (se descompuso mi laptop, me regalaron una nueva, me robaron la nueva, la vieja ya no sirvió…etc) tuve que reescribirlo varias veces, así que si hay mucho cambio. Por lo tanto tengo mucho que pensar sobre como lo terminare, pero quise dejar este pequeño regalo de escenas shiznat jejeje… tomare un tiempo para pensar, no sé cuanto tardare, así que no prometo nada sobre el siguiente cap, espero que disfruten este =).**


End file.
